Coping
by Eclair Designs
Summary: Dealing with the loss of her daughter, Agent Cassidy Reed runs. Now in Santa Barbara Cassidy runs into a familiar face. Shawn Spencer, the man's heart she broke years ago. As Cassidy and Shawn start to become closer once again, suspicious things start happening. With the help of Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer, can Cassidy solve their daughter's murder?
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a revised chapter. Much better than the last piece of crap that was uploaded. Lol. Please leave a review, favorite, all that good jazz.

Chapter 1: Prologue (Revised)

**March 16, 2009**

"Agent Reed, do you have a visual on the target?" The masculine voice said coming into my ear piece.

"Negative sir, will advise when I have a clear shot."

"10-4."

It was a hectic night at Santa Clara. My partner and I have been working on this case for two long months. It was finally getting to the point where we thought we'd hit a dead end. As luck would have it, we received a tip today and had enough probable cause to bring the subject in. However, it seemed like he had a different scheme in mind.

So I wouldn't call it lucky anymore. When we came to make our big arrest, the subject went bonkers and pulled a gun on his children, holding them captive in their own home. After several hours of negotiating with the subject, he refused to listen to a word we had to say, so we were ordered to try another approach. The 'last resort' as we called it.

I could hear my phone buzzing constantly in my breast pocket of my vest, but there was no time to check the incoming call or even move from my spot. I had to keep my eyes trained on the target and wait for that split second he'll drop his guard so I could take my shot, the one shot that would end this horrific event.

**14 hours ago:**

"Hailey, baby it's time for breakfast!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Coming mom!" She yelled.

I smiled when I heard her little feet patter down the stairs as she made her way towards the table. "Morning baby, did you sleep well?" I asked as I placed her plate gently in front of her. She looked up at me and gave me the most breath taking smile that always made my heart stop.

"Mmmph." She said with her mouth full.

I giggled at her and took a seat down in front of her and started to eat. Breakfast was always Hailey's favorite meal of the day, the smell of freshly made pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon always seemed to make her happy. So every morning, I would get up and make them for her.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I noticed the babysitter was running late. Sighing, I got up from the kitchen table and made my way over the counter and placed my plate in the sink. Then there was a sudden knocking on the door. Sighing in relief, knowing the babysitter made it. I opened the door and let her in.

"You're late Sarah" I said in disappointment.

"Yeah sorry, traffic was crazy this morning, seemed like there was an accident on the interstate." She said.

Glancing at the clock once more, I decided I needed to get a move on or I would never hear the end of it from Miller. "Hailey, baby, don't forget I'm working late tonight okay. There's left over's in the fridge or money in the jar if you want to order out."

Hailey nodded and I quickly gave her a kiss on the forehead and made my way to the door, but before exiting, I turned to Sarah. "I left all my work numbers on the fridge, if you need me give me a call okay, I'll make sure to answer." I said.

"I'm pretty sure we won't need to bother you while you're at work. Don't worry, if we need anything we'll give you a holler."

Biting my lip and sneaking one more glance at Hailey, I made my way out the door and off to work.

**10:30 P.M**

A small gasp escaped my lips as the subject came into view, pointing his gun at one of his children and started yelling. "Boss, I have a visual on the target, permission to fire?"

"10-4 take him out Reed."

Smirking, I readied my rifle and took my shot. He fell to the floor in a thump in a matter of seconds and Law Enforcement swooped inside the residence and started to release the hostages. I rubbed my eyes, feeling overwhelmed from the tense situation. I stood up and stretched my muscles from a long days work and made my way down the ladder onto solid ground.

"Nice shot as usual Reed. I knew this was the perfect job for you, well with your expertise in sniping and all." The boss said.

I smirked at his remark. "Thanks, but it took longer than usual though. How are the kids?"

"Shaken up, but they'll be fine. Good job on the case by the way." He said, slapping me on the back. "Go home and get some rest, we'll see you back in a couple days."

"Boss, I still need to go back to office and finish filling out my report." I said in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it right now. Work on it when you come back from your days off." He said. "You and Miller have been working on this case non-stop for a couple months. Take a break. Go home and get some sleep and spend some time with Hailey, okay. That's an order."

Pursing my lips, I turned around and waved him a farewell. "Alright, if you say so boss, call me if you need me."

"Say hello to Hailey for me!" He shouted

"Will do!"

I pulled out my keys and pressed the clicker to my car opening the trunk. Smiling, I placed my beloved rifle back in its rightful home in the black case and shut the trunk door. When I got in the car I turned on the ignition and switched the heater on to warm me up from this cold and rainy night.

Exhausted, I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. Suddenly I remember I received several calls while I was on the roof. Reaching into my breast pocket, I pulled out my phone and noticed I had four missed calls and one voice mail. It was never like Hailey to call me this much while I was at work. It was usually the other way around. Worried, I called her back to see what was wrong, but received no answer.

My eyebrows knitted in confusion and I redialed her number, only to receive no answer once again. Why wasn't she answering the phone? Was she already in bed? Several questions raced through my mind, so I decided to check the voicemail. What was on that message was enough to change my life forever.

"**You have one new message"**

"Mommy, I'm scared! I don't know what to do, there's a man trying to knock down the door!" She cried.

There was a loud noise of wood splintering and then a loud thud as though a door was knocked down.

"Hailey run upstairs, now! Call 9-1-1, lock your door and don't come out till I tell you too." said Sarah in a panicked and urgent voice. "Please, please don't do this!"

I jumped when I heard a gunshot go off on the other end and Hailey's high pitched scream. I could also hear her panting as she ran up the stairs and slammed her door shut.

"Mommy! Mommy! He's coming! He's trying to break down the door!"

I could hear her crying hysterically on the other end. Tears were flowing down my cheeks, its felt as if all the air was sucked right out of me.

"Mommy, I'm scared" she wept.

I could hear Hailey screaming as the door broke down and a man laughing as he fired three gunshots.

"**End of new message"**

I dropped my phone and quickly opened the car door screaming for my boss, causing several heads to turn in my direction.

"Cassidy, what's wrong?" My boss asked running up to me.

"Hailey! We have to get to my house now! Someone broke in and I heard gunshots!" I cried hysterically.

The other agents didn't hesitate for a moment. They all got into their assigned units and made their way over to my house.

The drive from the other side of town usually took thirty minutes, twice that at rush hour. But my boss kept his foot jammed on the gas, blasting through stop signs and red lights, screaming around traffic. In the passenger seat I desperately dialed and redialed my daughter's number, but every call went direct to voice mail.

The car screamed to the curb and my boss and I leapt out, tearing up the walkway to the front door. Once I was inside I saw Sarah face down in a pool of blood.

"Hailey!" I shouted

Sympathetic looks, that's the first thing I noticed, I knew that look too well, the look when we had to tell a family member a loved one had passed away. I bolted up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Hailey" I shouted once again

When I finally made it to the top of the stairway, I was stopped by Agent Miller who just came from inside Hailey's room.

"Cass, you don't want to go in there." He said with a sorrow filled voice.

There was that look again, I hated that look. "Move aside Miller, I need to see Hailey!" I shouted.

I shoved Miller aside and ran into her room. As soon as I stepped into the room I was hit with the scent of blood, all the air left my body and I went pale at the sight. Hailey, my baby girl, my angel, my life, was murdered. And I wasn't even here to protect her.

"Oh, please god no." I cried as I kneeled down and picked up her lifeless body. "Baby, wake up. Don't do this to me, don't leave me!" I pleaded, as I sobbed into the crook of her neck, rocking her in my arms.

My angel was gone and she was never coming back. I sat there crying for hours while they blocked off the house and started their investigation. Agents, neighbors were trying to comfort me as best as they could, but all they would get in return was a glare that would make even the coldest of criminals shake in their boots.

Two weeks later they said they couldn't find any leads on their murder. No fingerprints, not even a strand of DNA, not one damn thing. I lost count how many times I snapped at the chief for not trying hard enough. I begged for him to let me in on Hailey and Sarah's case, but I was denied each time.

Months past, and nothing was done. It was a cold case. I had enough and couldn't take it anymore. I did the only think I could think of, run.


	2. Familiar Face

Coping

Chapter 2: Familiar Face

"Spoken" _Thought/Flashback/Dream _**Writing**

"_Mom, why aren't you married?" The curious little girl asked. _

_Suddenly my spot on the couch wasn't so comfy anymore. I lost count how many times Hailey had asked me this question. "Because, I have yet to meet the man of my dreams." I said flatly, as I averted my eyes from the book I've been reading and glanced over to her. _

_I knew where she was going with this. I could read this kid like the back of my hand. "Tell me about daddy?" She asked. _

_And so began the game of twenty questions. I let out an aggravated sigh and snapped my book shut. "Tell me what he was like. Was he funny, smart and handsome? I bet he was wasn't he? I think that's where I get my good looks from huh?"_

_I stared at this child dumbfounded. This kid thought she inherited her good looks from her father? I couldn't contain the laughter that escaped my lips. I gave her a light swat from my book and stood up from the couch and made my way into the kitchen to begin dinner, but stopped briefly to give her another glance. _

"_Hailey, we've gone through this hundreds of times before sweetheart. Now is just not a good time." I said. _

"_That's always your answer mom. Please, just a little. I promise I won't ask again, I swear." She pleaded. _

_That was a lie. Every time I would tell her a little something about him she would beg for more or would bring the topic back up just like she did today. _

"_Alright, fine Hailey." I said agitated and sat back down on the couch. Her face lit up as she made herself comfortable waiting for me to begin._

"_I'm waiting." She sang out. _

_I couldn't help my childish behavior, so I stuck my tongue out at her. "Your dad was something else. He had a way with words that's for sure. Yes, he was funny and would love to crack jokes all the time. He definitely knew how to put a smile on my face. He was handsome, very handsome. And just for the record, you did not get your looks from him, that's all me kid. As for his intelligence...we'll just leave it at that." I giggled and stood back up from the couch making my way back into the kitchen. _

_She quickly jumped off the couch and grabbed my hand. "That's it!" She cried, pursing her lips. _

"_Yep, that's it baby girl." I laughed. _

**~PSYCH~**

My eyes snapped open at the sound of my alarm going off. I reached over to the night stand slammed the alarm off. I sat up and threw the covers off me. _Those dreams keep occurring more often_. I stretched and got out of bed made my way to the bathroom to get ready for my job interview at the S.B.P.D.

After I finished getting ready, I made my way downstairs and started breakfast. I made Hailey's favorite; Pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. I sat down at the table and stared at the plate for what it seemed like an eternity.

Sighing, I pushed it away from me. I was disgusted, I hated breakfast now, I honestly didn't know why I kept making it, but I've kept doing it every day since Hailey passed away. The psychologist said it was a way for me to cope with the loss of Hailey, but what did I know.

Since Hailey's murder I was ordered to see a therapist if I was to continue working. And when that didn't work out, I would transfer to another department. It was all the same, everywhere I worked, they would tell me the same thing over and over. I was honestly tired of dealing with shrinks. There was nothing to talk about. I just wanted to be left alone so I could handle the problem on my own.

I stood up from the table and threw the cold food in the trash and placed the plate in the sink and made my way to the interview before I was late.

When I finally reached the police department I parked my car outside the building and turned off the ignition. I took a deep breath before getting out of the car and made my way into the large building. Upon my way up the steps I was greeted by an overly tall and cheerful officer.

"Excuse me ma'am can I help you?"

Glancing at his name plate, I gave him the best smile I could muster and introduced myself. "Yes, Officer McNab, my name is Cassidy Reed. I have an appointment with Chief Vick this morning."

"Ah, yes ma'am, she told me you were coming in today." He said smiling down at me. "Follow me."

I cringed at his overly positive attitude and followed behind him. How he could be so cheerful was beyond me, but it made me wonder if I was that happy before Hailey died. We came to a stop and he knocked swiftly a couple time before opening the door.

"Chief, Miss Reed is here for her appointment."

"Thank you McNab, send her in." She said

He opened the door and gestured me to enter before shutting the door softly behind me. "It's a pleasure to meet you face to face Miss Reed. Welcome to the S.B.P.D, I hope you found everything alright?" She asked as she made her way around her desk and extended her hand, which I shook gratefully.

"Likewise, and yes ma'am I did find everything alright." I replied.

"Good, now that we have that settled, take a seat. We have lots to discuss."

**~PSYCH~**

"I've looked over your resume Miss Reed. And from what I've read I'm quiet shocked that someone with your expertise, you would apply here." She said as she looked from the file on her desk.

"I'm just looking for a change ma'am, a fresh start." I said.

That wasn't a lie. I was ready for a change a do over as I called it.

"That's understandable, I suppose." She said. "It also states you excel in marksmanship, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am. That's my specialty." That wasn't a lie either. I did excel in sharp shooting and I was highly recommended for jobs that needed a sharp shooter on the spot. When I was little my dad who was a marksman in the military would place a rifle in my hand every chance he got when he came home. There was no such thing as playing dolls or having tea parties when he was home, but I was surprisingly good at it, too good.

"Well I'm sad to say I don't have any openings for sharp shooters, but I do have an opening for a Detective. Who knows I might need a Detective one day that excels in sniping." She smirked. "Are you up for the job?"

I guess all those years for working at the DEA paid off, I wasn't going to be running traffic or issuing out speeding citations, I was going to be helping people like me. This was my chance, I couldn't turn it down. I would be an idiot if I did.

"I'll take it." I smiled.

"However, there is a catch to this position."

And the smile was gone in an instant, so much for a little happiness. "What's the catch?" I asked out of curiosity.

"This position is going to require you to babysit a certain psychic detective and his assistant." She said. "Your job is to escort them around on the cases I've assigned them to and to keep them out of trouble. They are to follow your orders at all times."

"Babysit? A psychic?" I said in disbelief. This had to be some cruel joke. There was no way she was serious.

"Miss Reed, I know it sounds crazy, but believe me when I say I'm serious." She said. "Mr. Spencer has a way of getting himself into dangerous situations. He also has a tendency to drag Mr. Guster down along with him. Please keep in mind, they do mean well. They have solved many cases for this department."

_I did say I wanted a change, and I got it. _

"I understand. I'll take the job."

_What the hell did I just get myself into, a psychic really?_

"Excellent. Welcome to the S.B.P.D Detective Reed, when can you start?"

"Just say the date." I retorted.

A smirk formed on her face, I guess she like the answer. "How about now?" She asked.

I nodded. "Good, now there is one more thing I wanted to discuss before I introduced you to the other Detective's and your charges."

This couldn't be good, all my interviews ended like this. "Let me take a wild guess, the incident that occurred two years ago?" I asked. Her expression said it all. I hit the nail right on the head. "Don't take this the wrong way Chief, but it's something I'm not willing to discuss, not ever. Can we please just leave it at that and not let word of this spread around the station?"

She sadly nodded in agreement and made her way around her desk and stood in front of me "If you ever want to talk about it, don't hesitate alright." I nodded and she walked over to her office door, gesturing two others to come in. "Detective Reed, this is Head Detective Carlton Lassiter and his junior counterpart Detective Juliet O'Hara"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I said shaking each of their hands.

"Finally, I think it's nice to have another woman to work with around here." O'Hara said with a smile

I giggled a little and had to agree with her, I think in all my times I've worked in law enforcement most of the people I worked with were all males. The chief cleared her throat and looked at Detective Lassiter "Detective Lassiter, did you get a hold of Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster?"

"Yes Chief, the two nitwits are on their way."

_Ah, he's going to be an interesting one to work along with._

"So what did you before you transferred here to Santa Barbara?"Lassiter asked with curious filled eyes.

"I worked with the DEA back in Santa Clara for almost six years. Then I ended up transferring to Santa Maria working for SWAT and viola here I am."

Just as Lassiter was about to say something the door suddenly busted open.

_Oh, no. Not you! _

It's as if all the air in my lungs was sucked out. I could tell he had the same expression on his face when he saw me. I knew that man, I knew him all too well.

Shawn?


	3. I promise

"Spoken" _Thought/Flashback_/Dream**Writing**

_**Flashback:**_

_The colorful lights and the aroma of fried food filled the air as Shawn and Cassidy walked around at the carnival. It was their first time going as a couple, seeing as they weren't dating the summer before. "Hey babe, what do you want to get on first?" Shawn asked looking over at Cassidy and showing her his prize winning smile._

_He noticed she looked kind of pale. "Hey Cass, are you feeling okay? Are you cold?" He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "Thanks." She mumbled._

"_Are you hungry? I can go for a churro or something to drink, possibly a pineapple smoothie."_

"_No thanks Shawn, I'm not really hungry at the moment." She said quietly_

"_Are you sure? It might make you feel better? He said concerned._

"_I said I'm not hungry Shawn!" She snapped. _

_Shawn walked over to her and lightly grabbed her by the arms and looked down at her. "Hey, what's wrong?"_

"_I can't do this Shawn."_

_Shawn tilted his head in confusion and smiled. "We don't have to go on any of the rides if you don't want to." He said softly._

"_No Shawn. It's not that, I mean I can't do this anymore, as in us."_

"_What's wrong with us? We're doing great Cass. Yeah I know we bicker every now and then, but what couple doesn't have their problems."_

_Tears started to fill her eyes and she let out a shaky sigh. "It's complicated Shawn, there are just so many things I want to do with my life. I graduate in two weeks, and after that I'm going to the police academy. I can't do all those things with you Shawn. It's not fair to ask that of you." She said_

"_Of course you can Cass; I would do anything for you. I know I've been hopping around on jobs a lot lately, but I can stop. I'll find something that I can stick with as long as I'm with you." He pleaded._

"_Please understand Shawn, I just don't see a future with us in it." She cried._

"_Cass."_

_She went up to him and cupped his face with her hands and gave him one final kiss in the lips. "I'm so sorry Shawn. I do love you, I really do." She turned around and ran, leaving a broken hearted Shawn behind._

_**End Flashback:**_

**Shawn POV:**

"Shawn?"

"Cass_?" God she is more beautiful than she was before. She definitely filled out more. Stop it Shawn! Don't fall for her beauty again, remember what happened last time._ "So Cass what brings you here on this fine day?" I said as calmly as possible.

"I work here." She replied flatly.

_No duh Sherlock, wait what?_

"Do you know her Shawn?" Gus whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Detective Cassidy Reed, you must be Mr. Guster?" She said as she made her way over to Gus and shook his hand

"That I am, but you can call me Gus." He said with the most flirtatious voice.

"Ewe, Gus, stop it! You're going to scare her away." I said smacking Gus in the arm.

"You stop it" Gus said smacking me back.

"No. You!"

"Knock it off!" Yelled Lassiter

Gus and I immediately stopped our little pow-wow and averted our attention to the chief.

"Thank you detective." She said. Now that she had our full attention, she began her briefing. "Now that we're all formally introduced, Detective Reed here is our newest member to the SBPD. Her job and job alone are to assist Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster on the cases I assign them too. They will be more like charges to her."

My eyes widened. This is not happening, with Cass? "But chief, we don't need an escort for our cases. We do just fine out there on our own." I said

"No buts Mr. Spencer, I've made up my mind, and that's all there is to it. You're to follow her orders at all times, do you understand?"

I noticed Gus quickly agreed to what the Chief had to say. _Traitor._

"Look on the bright side Spencer, you two can catch up from all those years ago. And you won't be using Guster's company car anymore." laughed Lassiter. "At least you two nuisances won't be interfering with my cases."

I rubbed my hands down my face and let out an aggravated sigh. _Wait? If she is working here now, how much has the chief told her already? She probably already told her I'm psychic. Oh god, Cass is going to know that's a lie. She knows everything_ _about me._

As if she read my mind she turned to the chief. "Chief, do you mind if I have a little word with Shawn in private?" She asked

She looked at her in confusion but nodded her head in agreement. "There are empty rooms down the hall on the left you can use, make it quick so I can assign the three of you your case."

Cassidy gave her a quick nod and turned around signaling me to follow her. As we made our way into the unoccupied room she closed the door behind us and shut the blinds. She made her way over to the desk that was in the middle of the room and leaned against it and crossed her arms. "What the hell is your problem Shawn?"

I let out an annoyed laugh and pointed to myself. "What's my problem? I have no problems Cass. Oh wait! On second thought I do have a problem. Thanks for leaving me alone at the carnival that night to hitch a ride with some smelly old truck driver, who I might add made an advance towards me thank you very much. Or the fact that you left me there broken hearted and left me to pick of the broken pieces." I yelled

She turned her head away from me and looked at the outside view of Santa Barbara. She let out a long sigh and directed her attention back at me once again. "You don't understand the sacrifices I've made for you," She whispered. "I wasn't ready to settle down at the time."

"What does that even mean Cass?" I asked. "I wasn't asking you to settle down with me. I just wanted to be alongside you, and if you weren't ready for a commitment then that was fine."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Are you done?" She asked. "If so, I have some questions of my own I want to ask and I want an honest answer."

"I wasn't finished but go ahead. We'll eventually talk about this." I said.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she started her little interrogation. "So, you're a psychic huh?" She asked intrigued. "That's new. When did this happen? As I recall you didn't have that 'ability' when we were dating."

I smirked. "I'm guessing I developed it right around after our breakup," I said "I was out one night and in a drunken stupor I might add, shouting to the crying sky and got struck by lightning. After I woke up, surprisingly not in a hospital bed, I started seeing these 'visions' true story."

"That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard." I was taken back, she hardly ever cursed, and the only time Cass ever cursed was when she was angry. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't just hear that and give you a second chance to tell me the truth. Now how about a real answer Shawn?"

"Fine," I half yelled. "I lied. It was something I had to come up with at the spur of the moment to avoid jail time. Apparently the police department got too suspicious of me because my tips were so dead on that they thought it came from an inside source."

She was laughing at me, actually laughing at the predicament that I was in. "You're the biggest idiot I have ever met Shawn. You should have heeded my words all those years ago." She said. "I told you that it would come back to bite you in the ass."

"It's not funny Cass, if word gets out that I'm not really 'psychic' it's over for Gus and I. Lassiter won't hesitate for a second to throw me in a jail cell or possibly take me out back and put a bullet in my head."

"That would be murder Shawn." She said flatly

"I wouldn't put it past him, Lassie is a very scary man when he wants to be." I said.

It looked like she was contemplating what she should do because she stayed silent for a while. "Please say something." I pleaded. It was killing me, was she going to tell the Chief my little secret and ruin Psych, or would she choose to let it go?

"You do realize I can lose my job for this right Shawn?" She said.

I nodded my head. "I'm begging you Cass, please don't say anything. You at least owe me that." I pleaded.

She let out one final sigh and looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes. "Fine Shawn, I promise I won't tell your little secret, but you have to promise me something in return."

"Anything, you name it."

"Well it's more like two things." She held up one finger. "First you're to follow all my orders on the cases were assigned to. I know how you like to be adventurous and wonder off." She held up a second finger indicating the second part of the deal. "Second, you're not, and I repeat not to pry into my past."

_What did she mean by that? There's only one way to find out._ "Deal."

Cass made her way over to the door and grasped the doorknob, but hesitated on opening the door. For a split second it looked as though she wanted to ask me something but decided against it. "We should get going. I don't feel like getting yelled at on my first day on the job."

I smirked at her as she opened the door and followed her back to the Chief's office. As we walked side by side I noticed she had changed a lot throughout the years. Her hair was longer and she looked more mature, but had a hint of sadness to her. "So Cass, what've you been up to all these years?" I said with a gentle nudge.


	4. The Kidnapping Part 1

_AN: Sorry I've been all week and haven't uploaded anything. I came down with an awful virus last night. So I had a chance this morning to write. Part 1 and part 2 will be uploaded. Enjoy._

_Detective Reed: POV_

As we made our way back to the Chief's office all I could think about was the conversation Shawn and I had. It kept repeating its self over and over in my head. Every second that passed in that room seemed like an eternity. Those eyes, those beautiful eyes, how I've longed to see them. Every time I looked at Shawn it reminded me of Hailey and it killed me.

Shawn and I entered the Chief's office with me entering first and Shawn being the last one to enter the room, closing the door behind him. "Is everything alright?" The Chief asked.

"Yes, Ma'am just clearing up some misunderstandings." I said.

"Good, now that's settled take a seat and we'll begin." The Chief said her voice dripping with authority. "This morning we received a phone call from Mrs. Emerson stating her daughter went missing on her way to school."

"Were there any witnesses?" Asked Lassiter

The Chief sighed and looked at Lassiter and then to us "The only witness we have is the victim's friend. Apparently she went up ahead to greet her friends on the street corner and left the victim behind, she turned around to tell her to catch up, and she was gone."

"Did she notice anything suspicious? Were they being followed?" O'Hara asked.

"Not that she saw, but I'll leave the questioning up to you five. The victim's and the witness's address' are located in the file. Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara you two will head down to the witness's residence and Detective Reed, you, Shawn, and Gus will head over to the Victim's Residence to receive their statements." She said.

Detective Lassiter grabbed the manila folder off of the Chief's desk and flipped though it handing me a piece of paper that had the victims address on it. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"Normally under big circumstances I wouldn't assign new comers to a case this serious on their first day Detective Reed. I'm sure you can handle it, can you not?" The Chief asked.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Mr. Spencer, I hope you can assure me you and Mr. Guster will be on your best behavior with Detective Reed." She asked.

"Chief, when are we not on our best behavior." Shawn said dismissively

Lassiter scoffed at his remark, and O'Hara was shaking her head smiling. "Try not to let the two nitwits get out of hand; I at least hope you can promise me that rookie." He grumbled

I glared at him. "Are you saying I don't know how to do my job Detective Lassiter? Because I can assure you, I have plenty of experience with idiots." I said pointing my finger at him.

"Hey!" Shawn and Gus shouted in unison.

"That's enough you two! You're wasting time, now get going." The Chief said giving us an agitated glare.

Lassiter mumbled something incoherent under his breath and turned to leave the room with O'Hara following closely behind. She looked over her shoulder and gave me an apologetic look. I gave her a soft smile and a quick nod.

"Yikes, Cass, you actually talked backed to the head detective…Nice" Shawn said pushing me out the door

"Well he made it sound like I didn't know how to do my job. He might be higher rank and all, but I will not tolerate being talked down to like a child." I retorted.

"Try not to let him get under your skin detective. He's like that with most people. He'll eventually warm up to you." Gus said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not worried about it Gus, I've met worse." I said flatly. "Now let's get going before we're late."

As we pulled up to the driveway of Mrs. Emerson's residence thanks to Gus' directions, we made our way out of the vehicle and up the steps of the two story Victorian home. "Whoa, talk about fancy." Shawn whistled.

"It's not that great." I mumbled.

"Probably a lot better than what you can afford on your salary." Snickered Shawn

"Come on you two, we're supposed to be investigating a kidnapping, not fighting." Gus said

I let out an aggravated sigh and pressed the doorbell. We heard the sound of rushing footsteps coming towards the door. A lady in her late twenty's or early thirties opened the door. From what I could see she was worried sick, but what parent isn't when their child mysteriously vanishes.

I immediately flashed my badge to her and introduced myself. "Mrs. Emerson, I'm Detective Reed from the SBPD and this is-" As I was about to introduce Shawn and Gus, Shawn pushed me out of the way. Luckily I was able to catch myself on the door frame. "I'm Head Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer and this is my trusty sidekick Jed I Knight. Do you mind if we come in and ask you a couple of questions about your daughter's disappearance." He said

"N-no please come in." She said. She gestured us to follow her inside. I glared at Shawn and stuck my foot out in front of him making him fall forward slightly. Once inside we were led to the living room area and took a seat.

"Would you three like anything to drink or eat?" She asked.

Shawn was about to answer but I beat him to the punch. "No, Ma'am. We don't want to inconvenience you at such a difficult time."

She slowly nodded her head and took a seat; she reached over to the end table grabbing a frame with a photo in it and handed it to me. "This is Veronica." She said. I glanced at the photo; I noticed she was about Hailey's age. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes, she was gorgeous. _She looks like Hailey. _ I couldn't look at the photo anymore. I turned away and handed the photo to Shawn.

"When was the last time you saw her" Asked Gus glancing at the photo Shawn passed to him.

She started to cry. "Early this morning, she was heading off to school with a friend."

"Did you notice anything suspicious, any strange vehicles, people lingering around?" Asked Shawn

"No, nothing was out of the ordinary. Please find my baby I beg of you. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her." She pleaded

_I know. I've been through it. It's painful. _

"Mrs. Emerson, where is your husband?" Shawn asked.

"He is on a business trip; I got ahold of him this morning he's getting on a flight back here to." She said

_Well that eliminates that possibility _Shawn thought. "Do you have a restroom I can use? Shawn asked

"Yes, there's one down the hall you can use." She said

Shawn got off the couch and winked at me making his way to the "Restroom." _And there he goes, probably going off to snoop around._

A few moments later Shawn came back, I glanced at him and he shook his head. _I guess he found nothing._

"Mrs. Emerson, I think we got all the information we could at the moment." I said as I stood up from the sofa. "We'll keep in touch and inform you if we got any leads on the case. Do you mind if I keep this photo for my records?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I don't mind; please call if you come up with anything. I just want my baby back." She cried.

We made our way out of the Victorian house and down the steps. "Well that was a complete waste of time, we got nothing." I said as anger dripped from my voice. "We're you able to find anything Shawn?" I asked.

"Find?" Nervous dripped in Gus' voice.

"Gus, I know Shawn is not psychic. I know what he can do so don't worry, it's our little secret."

Gus' worried expression left his face, and was immediately replaced with relief. "As I was saying, no I didn't find anything while snooping around, I even checked the kid's room, came up with nothing." Shawn said.

I let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed my hands down my face. _We've got nothing. No motive, No suspect at the moment. Maybe it was just a random kidnapping? Think Reed! _My thoughts we're interrupted when Shawn's cellphone started going off. "Talk to me" He said. "Okay, we're on our way." Shawn hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket and looked at Gus and I. "That was Lassie; he said to meet them back at the station. There was a break in the case."

When we made it back to the station, the chief gestured us into her office. "We're you able to find anything?" O'Hara asked.

"No, nothing, even Shawn wasn't able to 'sense' anything." I said. "What about you two?"

"Well, after we got the witness's statement, we went to victim's school. That's where things start to get a little interesting. We interviewed staff around the school, and asked if they saw anything out of the ordinary. Apparently the janitor, Armando Perez didn't show up for work this morning, they also claimed that he had slight altercations with the younger years. Some staff even claimed to see him peeping around the female locker rooms by the gymnasium." Lassiter said

"That's a red flag right there. What're we waiting for?" Asked Gus

"Alright, I want you five to find this suspect and bring him in for questioning. Now go, you're burning daylight." The Chief said.

We quickly left the office and rushed to the suspects residence. Hopefully this was our guy.


	5. The Kidnapping Part 2

_The Kidnapping: Part 2 (Revised)_

We quickly pulled up in front of Perez's residence and got out of the vehicle. Detective's Lassiter and O'Hara were first up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" A female voice said through the door.

"SBPD open up" Lassiter shouted.

I heard some whispering and a moment of silence. "He's going to run." I whispered to Shawn and Gus.

"How do you know?" Shawn asked with confusion.

"Let's just say its intuition." I said. I pulled my gun out of my holster and silently went around back. Sure enough as I turned the corner the suspect was fleeing from the back door. "Stop!" I shouted, beginning pursuit. "SBPD freeze!" I could hear Shawn and Gus shouting at Lassiter and O'Hara that I was in pursuit of the suspect.

"Freeze!" I shouted again. The suspect looked over his shoulder in fear and jumped on the chain link fence, climbing over with ease. I smirked. _So you're going to play like that, huh? _Following his lead, I quickly climbed over the fence and landed on the other side with ease.

Adrenaline started coursing though me as I started to pick up the pace. Finally, I managed to catch up to Perez and tackle him onto the ground. I quickly got on top of him and placed my knees on his back to restrain him. "Stop resisting!" I gasped. When I managed to slap the cuffs on his wrists, I pulled up from off the ground. "That was really stupid, do you know that? What the hell were you trying to prove?" I growled.

"I'm innocent!" He yelled over and over.

I slightly tilted my head to the side and glared at him. "Are you now? Because that stupid little stunt you just pulled proves otherwise." I retorted.

Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara followed by a breathless Shawn and Gus were just making their way over to us. "Good work Detective." Lassiter said and grabbed the suspect, dragging him back to the car.

"Damn girl." Gus said, surprised.

"God, that was so hot." Shawn said quietly

"Not bad for your first day Detective." O'Hara said with a grin as she patted me on the back and quickly ran off after her partner.

Nodding, I dusted myself off and glanced over to Shawn and Gus. "What?" I said. "I told you he was going to run, didn't I. Don't look so surprised boys."

As we arrived back to Perez's residence, Lassiter opened the car to one of the units that just pulled up and threw Perez in the back, slamming the door. Our heads snapped in the direction of the house as the screen door flew open.

"Where are you taking my husband?" A woman yelled, running down the steps of her house.

"We're taking him into custody, for resisting arrest." I retorted. "He's also known as a possible suspect for kidnapping"

"You can't do this?!" She shrieked.

Sighing, I removed my badge from the waistband of my pants and flashed it to her, "Last I checked, I can." I said bluntly. "You might want to give his attorney a call."

I could hear the guys snicker from behind. "Let's go." I said, clipping my badge back on. "We're wasting our time here."

**~PSYCH~**

I stood behind the two way mirror in the interrogation room, skimming over Perez' criminal record while Detective's Lassiter and O'Hara interrogated Perez.

"Where were you yesterday around 7:30 A.M.?" Lassiter asked.

"I was at home. I called in to work to let them know I caught a minor stomach bug." He said with his head down.

I tuned everything out when Shawn stood next to me. I glanced up at him and noticed he 'saw' something. "What do you see Shawn?" I asked with a hopeful expression

"Look at his hands." He said. I glanced at Perez' hands and noticed he had small lacerations on them. "Do you see? They look like small scratches, more like…nail marks."

I leaned over Shawn and pushed the button next to the two way mirror so I could speak. "Detective Lassiter, could you please ask Perez where he got those small lacerations on his hands?" I asked.

Lassiter gave a swift nod and asked the question. Perez looked up from the table and glared at me through the two way mirror.

"Dang, if looks could kill." Shawn said.

"I work as a part time gardener; I got these cuts from some rose bushes I was pruning." He replied quickly.

"He's lying." I said.

"I agree." Shawn said

"Do you have any witness' that could prove your alibi?" Lassiter asked.

"My wife, she can prove I was home all day yesterday." He said.

I let out an aggravated sigh and pushed my pride aside. I pushed the button for the two way mirror once again. "Mr. Perez, please. If you have any information that could lead us to Veronica, please tell us."

Perez got irritated and slammed his fists down on the table. "If you want information so bad, why don't you ask that whore of a mother of hers?" He yelled.

_Bingo_

"What do you mean?" Lassiter asked.

"I'm saying that Mrs. Emerson is not as innocent as she looks. She's a whore, constantly fooling around with a teacher at the school during PTA meetings. I'm a janitor, I hear and see everything." He said.

I pushed the button once again. "Thank you Mr. Perez." I directed my attention to Lassiter. "Lassiter, we're heading back to the victim's residence for more questioning." He nodded in agreement.

"Let's go 'Psychic'." I muttered as I grabbed Shawn's arm, dragging him out of the interrogation room.

**~PSYCH~**

_**Shawn POV**_

When Cass, Gus and I pulled up to the driveway of Mrs. Emerson's residence, Cass quickly got out of the car and made her way up the steps and rang the doorbell. "Don't you think your taking this case a little personal Cass?" I asked.

"Shawn!" Gus said

I cringes as she slowly turned around, giving me the coldest glare I have ever seen, a look that didn't belong on her beautiful face. "What would you do if it was your child, Shawn?" She said with anger filling her voice. I was about to reply, until the door opened.

"Can I help you?" The unknown male asked.

_Whew, saved._

"Are you Mr. Emerson?" Cass asked.

"No, ma'am I'm not. I'm Mr. Wilson, a friend of the family." He said.

"Is Mrs. Emerson available?" She said. "I have a couple questions that I need answered."

"Now, is not a good time ma'am," He said. "Samantha is going through a rough time at the moment." He said.

Cassidy rolled her eyes in annoyance and pulled out her badge. "Move aside sir." She said.

The man complied and moved out of the way to let us through. We made our way through the hall and into the living room area where we saw Mrs. Emerson sitting on the couch, crying. Wilson quickly made his way over to the couch and sat down next to her, and that's when I 'saw,'

Wilson gently grabbed her hand and grabbed a tissue off the end table and wiped her tears. I pressed my fingers to my forehead and doubled over as if in pain. Then I straighten suddenly. "I'm sensing more than just a little friendship here." I said as I lowered my hand away from my forehead.

"Does he always do that?" Cass whispered to Gus which he nodded his head in confirmation.

I put my hands back to my forehead and began the 'vision' "I'm seeing an empty classroom, a fraudulent meeting of some sort and nudity. Tons and tons of nudity." I said. Cassidy shifted uncomfortably next to Gus.

Mrs. Emerson and Mr. Wilson looked at each other and then looked back at me. "Who've you been talking to?" She hissed.

"Ma'am, I don't need to talk to anybody, I see everything here," I raised my hands to my forehead and then reached over and put a hand on Gus' head. "And occasionally here." Gus got irritated and smacked my hand off his head.

"What're you talking about, who are you?" Wilson yelled.

"Shawn Spencer, official psychic to the Santa Barbara Police Department." I said

"Occasional consultant to the Santa Barbara Police Department" Cass corrected.

They looked down ashamed and then looked over to Cassidy. "We've been seeing each other for a couple of months now. It started as a simple PTA meeting and then developed to something more, something beautiful." Mrs. Emerson said.

"Gross." Cassidy mumbled under her breath.

"Did you notice anyone suspicious during your little 'sessions'?" Gus asked.

"Actually, yes we did. We noticed a janitor becoming more progressively creepy, we didn't think much of it, we always locked the door to the classroom, but it just felt like he was watching our every move." Said Mr. Wilson

"Oh my, you don't think he's the one that kidnapped Veronica, do you?" Panic started to rise in Mrs. Emerson's voice.

"Actually, he's our suspect. We brought him in for questioning earlier." Cass said looking concerned. "Shit, Shawn. It's him. I knew he was lying, I knew it!" Cass said as she reached for her phone and dialed Lassiter. She put up a finger and excused herself for a minute. A few minutes later she came back running. "Shawn, Perez just posted bail. I got Lassiter to put an APB on him, he's a flight risk. He might take Veronica; we need to get down to his house now!" Cass yelled "Mrs. Emerson, we will keep you informed, please stay by your phone." Cass yelled on the way out of the house.

**~PSYCH~**

_**Detective Reed POV:**_

Detective's Lassiter and O'Hara had not yet reached Perez's residence. When we finally pulled up I noticed he was loading baggage in his vehicle. "Stay here." I ordered Shawn and Gus. I quickly grabbed my gun out of the holster and got out of the vehicle. "Armando Perez, stop what you're doing and step away from the vehicle."

I noticed the wife came out with a gun, her finger on the trigger ready to shoot. I quickly pointed my gun at her, ready for the kill. "Mrs. Perez, put the gun down!" I commanded. "Now!"

"Why are you doing this?" She cried. "Why are you interrupting God's plans for us?"

"Man, you people are whack," Shawn said. "God told you to kidnap a helpless little girl?"

"Shawn, what the hell did I just tell you?" I said, my eyes never leaving my target.

"That woman was a whore, they didn't deserve that girl. God told us to put her in a better family, a family of believers not sinners." Perez said advancing towards me. "Now why would you want to ruin such a good thing? Why are you trying to destroy our happy family?" He said.

Just as I was about to respond to his questions, Detective's Lassiter and O'Hara pulled up and quickly got out of the car, guns drawn. "Mrs. Perez, drop the gun!" Lassiter yelled

"No, that woman is the devil" She yelled. "She needs to be cleansed of her sins!" Mrs. Perez' finger began to pull the trigger and everything seemed to slow down. I could hear Shawn yelling at me to get down, but I didn't. Before she even managed to squeeze the trigger, I did. She quickly landed on the ground with a loud thump.

"Maria!" Perez cried as he ran towards her lifeless body.

Lassiter quickly made his way over to Perez and kicked the gun away from him before he decided to anything stupid and cuffed him once again. I crouched down and picked up the gun and handed it over to Juliet before grabbing Perez by the collar.

"Where is she?" I said coldly.

"Go to hell bitch," He growled and spit on my face. I quickly wiped off his saliva and made my way into the house. "O'Hara," It took her a second to register, but she was hot on my heels. We scoped the house and came up with nothing. That is until Shawn walked into the kitchen and bumped into something on the table and knocking it onto the floor.

"Whoops" He said.

"You hear that?" I said. "It sounded hollow, like there's something below."

While Shawn and Gus moved the table to the other side of the kitchen, I removed the rug on the floor. Sure enough, it was a door to a cellar. "Bingo," I said. I lifted the heavy door and looked down, nothing but darkness.

"Ladies' first." Shawn snickered.

I looked at him bewildered. He knew I was terrified of the dark. But that's when we heard, hearing crying from down below. I had to push aside my fears and check it out. "Lassiter, hand me that flashlight on that counter over there." I said, removing my gun from its holster. "I'm going in."

He quickly grabbed the flashlight off the counter and handed it to me. I swallowed nervously and slowly made my way down the ladder. When my feet hit solid ground, I began looking around, the light leading the way as it swept through the cellar.

"Hello?" I whispered. I heard crying from behind me and I quickly wheeled around and moved the light to the source of the noise. Cuddled in the corner of the room, was a little body shaking in fear. It was her, it was Veronica. She shut her eyes tightly when the light hit her pale little face. I let out a huge sigh in relief.

"I found her!" I yelled to the others, holstering my weapon. "She's alive!"

I could hear the others let out a sigh of relief as I cautiously approached Veronica. As soon as I took a step towards her, she scooted away. "It's okay sweetie. You don't have to be afraid. I'm here to help you." I said soothingly. Her little face looked at me with tear filled eyes. Slowly, I took another step towards her, then another until I was standing in front of her. "I'm Detective Reed, are you Veronica?"

Her tears fell harder and she nodded. I crouched down to her level and smiled. "I've been looking for you all day sweet heart," I said. "Did they hurt or touch you in anyway?"

She shook her head. I let out another relieved sigh and gently brushed her hair away from her face. "Can you walk sweetie?" She nodded her head and attempted to get up, but failed. I quickly caught her and picked her up. "You mom's worried sick about you kiddo." I said. "How about we get you all fixed and I'll get a hold of your mommy, okay?"

She put her head in the crook of my neck and nodded. "A little help here guys," I yelled up above. Veronica tightened her grip around my neck and whimpered. "It's okay." I said, gently rubbing my hand down her back. "My friends are going to help us get out of here, okay? You don't have to worry about those bad people anymore, alright? You're safe now, I promise."

Lassiter was making his way down the ladder and I handed Veronica over to him. He gently scooped her up in his arms and made his way back up to the ladder. When I managed to make it to the top, I was pulled out by Shawn and Gus who were grinning widely at me.

"Awesome Cass, you found her!" Shawn said.

I sat on the floor and leaned back, letting out a relieved sigh. I watched as Lassiter handed Veronica over to the EMT"s so they could check her over for any injuries sustained from Mr. & Mrs. Perez. Just then, a car pulled up and Mrs. Emerson jumped out and ran towards her daughter. "Veronica!" She cried in relief.

"Mommy!" Cried Veronica and hugged her mother tightly.

I smiled at the sight. _How I miss that. _It was good to know that Veronica made it out alright and got reunited with her family. I was happy for them.

"Cass?" I heard someone saying.

"Hello, earth to Cass?" Shawn said waving a hand in front of me.

"Hmm?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Gus asked worriedly.

I stood up, dusting the excess dirt of my pants. "Yeah, perfect. I couldn't ask for a better day." I grinned. "You know what, all this crime fighting made me thirsty. How about we get the largest smoothie Santa Barbara has to offer, my treat."

Their eyes lit up in excitement and a grin was plastered on each of their faces. I chuckled and took that as a yes as we made our way out of Perez' residence.


	6. A New Face And An Invite

Chapter 6: A New Face and an Invite

**~2 Months Later**

"Working late again tonight Reed?" Lassiter asked while putting away his belongings in his briefcase.

I took a quick glance at Lassiter before turning back to the screen. Lately, Chief Vick has assigned us more cases this month than the usual one or two. So, I've been buried neck deep in paper work, while the guys get to go home and enjoy their holidays. Not that I didn't mind, it wasn't like I had anyone waiting for me when I got home.

"Yeah, I'm almost done though. I just need to finish this report before I head home." I said stifling a yawn. "I haven't been able to get anything done, thanks to Shawn."

Lassiter smirked. "See, didn't I tell you he was a nuisance?" He asked.

I frowned. "Shawn isn't a nuisance Lassiter," I said. "He just has a way of doing things differently than we do."

After a few more stokes on my keyboard I was finally finished. I grabbed my reports and walked over to Chief Vick's office and softly placed them down on her desk before heading home for the dreaded holidays. "Have a good Christmas Carlton, see you in a couple of days." I said

He mumbled something under his breath and I smiled to myself as I made my way out of the precinct. As I turned the corner, I collided with someone turning the corner at the exact same time I was. "I'm so sorry, are you alrig-"

All the air in my lungs felt as though it left my body. I was so shocked to see this man, all my belongings dropped to the floor. "M-Miller?" I stammered and took a step back.

"Hey Cassidy, long time no see." He grinned and knelt down to gather my belongings. "Still as klutzy as ever I see. He laughed and handed me back my things.

"W-What are you doing here Miller," I asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything?"

"Well, I was actually in the area and got word you transferred down here to Santa Barbara." He said. So, I thought I should come by and see how my ex-partner was holding up. You're doing alright aren't you? They're treating you good?"

The concern didn't go unnoticed in Miller's voice. I smiled and waved off his concern. "I'm doing Fine." I reassured. "As far as their treating me, we all get along pretty well. You don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself, I promise."

He took a step forward and placed his hands on my shoulder, causing me to look up at him. "What're you doing Cass, this is crazy." He said. "Come home, I miss you."

I sighed and turned my head away from him. "I can't do that, I won't." I whispered. "There's nothing left for me there anymore, just a bunch of bad memories."

"I'm there Cass."

I looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. "I really like my job Miller, and the friends I've made." I said. "Besides, I'm happy. That's all that matters, right?"

"Well, it was worth a shot." He said with disappointment. He took out a notepad and pen from his jacket pocket and scribbled something down before ripping the piece of paper out and handing it to me. "Here, it's my new number. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask, alright?"

I smiled weakly and embraced him in a hug. "Thanks Miller."

He pulled away slightly and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't be a stranger Cass," He said. "Come visit us once in a while, we miss having you around."

I nodded and watched as my long time partner, my best friend turn to leave out the door.

**~PSYCH~**

I pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition. I sat there for a while as the week's events came crashing down before me. I gasped when I heard someone knocking softly on the driver's window. I quickly turned my head in the direction of the nose and saw a man about my age with spiky blonde hair standing there looking worried. I opened the door and got out of car. "Can I help you sir?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You were sitting there for quite some time." He said with concern.

"No, I'm fine. Just a long week is all." I said, but the realized I had no earthly idea who this man was standing in my driveway. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

He gave me a heartwarming smile, a smile that would make any woman weak at the knees and held out a hand. "Matthew Brown, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said. "I've been meaning to introduce myself to you, but I never seem to catch you when you're home."

I extended my right hand and took his in it. "Yeah, sorry about that." I said. "Work has been a little crazy lately. I'm Cassidy Reed by the way."

"What a lovely name, for such a beautiful woman such as yourself." His voice was like a seduction. "I know this is a little sudden, but would you like to come over and grab a cup of coffee so we can get to know one another a little more."

"I'm not a coffee drinker." I said bluntly.

His mouth quirked into a smirk. I supposed he was an attractive man, in a strangely forgettable way, "Well that's not going to be a problem. I also have tea."

"You're not going to give up so easily are you?"

His amused smirk deepened. "Not a chance."

I laughed softly and shook my head at his stubbornness. When we made it to his doorstep, he unlocked the door and he motioned me inside. I took a look at the surroundings and noticed he was very neat and clean. He led me into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for me to sit down. "So what do you do for a living?" He asked while opening the kitchen cupboards.

"I'm a detective for the Santa Barbara Police Department." I replied.

"That's cool. Do you like what you do?" He asked while he placed a cup of tea in front of me.

"Thank you." I said softly. "And to answer your question, yes I do like what I do. It has its downsides, but overall I love my job. What about you, what do you do?"

"I sell real estate. Not as interesting as your job I bet, but it has its perks." He said as he took a seat across from me.

"Well a job is a job." I said.

"That's true." He said. "So, do you have any kids?"

I frowned and lowered my gaze down at the table. I guess he noticed my expression change, because he got up and made is was around to me and knelt down. "Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Matthew, it's getting late. I should get going. Thanks for the tea." I said as I grabbed my purse and started making my way out the door.

I could hear him calling my name, but it didn't stop me from going back. I quickly made it back to my house and opened the door and slammed it pressing my back to the door. I let out a deep breath and slid down to the floor as tears started to well into my eyes. I silently cursed myself as I thought back to that night.

**~PSYCH~**

When I woke up the sun was hitting my face. I groggily sat up and yawned. I turned to the clock on the night stand and noticed it read 10:30 A.M. I threw off the blankets and decided to get up and start breakfast. I made my way down to the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing the eggs and bacon. I opened the kitchen cabinet and pulled out the pancake mix.

When breakfast was done, I made myself a plate and an extra plate, Hailey's plate and sat it across from where I was sitting. I reached over to the counter and grabbed Hailey's file, the file that took me a while to obtain. Every once in a while I would review over it, making sure they didn't miss anything suspicious. I was about to start glancing through it when the kitchen door flew open. I quickly grabbed my gun under the kitchen table and trained my pistol to the fool that was stupid enough to break into a cop's house.

"Well Good Morning Cass! Whoa, sorry I didn't mean to scare you. "The familiar voice said raising his hands into the air.

I quickly shut Hailey's folder and shoved it into one of the cabinet doors. "Dammit Shawn, how the hell did you get in here?" I hissed

Shawn was holding up the hide a key in a shape of a rock I have stored outside in the flower garden. "You never were very good at hiding things Cass." He grinned and shut the door behind him. "It's like you knew I was coming?" He said gesturing towards the extra plate on the table that was untouched. Shawn licked his lips and happily made his way over to the table and hungrily dug in.

"That wasn't made for you." I mumbled and took a seat back down at the table.

He looked up with a mouth full of food. "You say something?" He said as pieces of egg fell out of his mouth.

I grimaced at the sight. "Forget it Shawn. What're you even doing here?" I asked taking a bite out of a piece of bacon, and then I realized we were missing someone. "Hey, where's Gus? Don't you guys normally hang out on the weekend?"

Shawn pursed his lips. "He went to go visit his parents this weekend, so I'm lonely."

"So you decided to bother me instead?" I asked "Go ask Juliet, I'm sure she would love to keep you company."

"Not happening, things have been a little weird between us since we broke it off." He said taking a bite out of the pancakes. "Man, Cass these are awesome!"

"You're hiding something Shawn, why are you really here?" I asked giving him a questioning look.

He put his fork down and let out a long sigh. "Alright, fine you caught me _detective_. I've noticed you looked a little down lately, and thought you could use the company. And my father wants you to join us for Christmas." He said. He sped up the last part of the sentence, hoping I wouldn't catch it.

"What?" I yelled. "No way Shawn, I don't do holidays. I told you that last month for Thanksgiving."

"Well it's not like your visiting your parents anytime soon." He said.

He was right. I wasn't going to visit my parents anytime soon. I haven't seen them since Hailey's funeral. That day we buried Hailey, they were devastated, and we all were. That night my father got drunk and constantly blamed me for not being there when she needed me the most. As much as I needed their support, they blew me off. Since then, we haven't spoken a word to each other.

Last month Shawn asked if I had plans on visiting my family for Thanksgiving, I told him no. Shawn being the curious person he was decided to ask why. The only excuse I could come up with was that we had an argument about me transferring to another town, and haven't talked since then. I suppose Shawn was satisfied with the answer up until now.

"Come on Cass, he's been constantly calling me to bring you over so he could meet you. And I really don't want you to be alone this time. Besides you could use a little Christmas Cheer." He grinned.

"You owe me Shawn." I said pointing a finger at him. I got up from the table and placed my plate in the sink. "Are you done?" I said gesturing to Shawn's empty plate.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll pick you up tomorrow alright." He said.

I felt my mouth dropping open. Shawn knew I hated his bike, it's a death trap. People who wrecked on motorcycles tend not to live. "No way Shawn, we're taking my car. It's safer." I said.

"Nope, I'm picking you up this time. I still didn't forget the carnival incident." He said. "Besides, you have no idea where my father lives. Be ready by 8 alright?" He winked making his way out the kitchen door.

I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine." I growled. "And make sure you put that key back where you found it!"

"Will do." He yelled as he closed the door.

_Great, now what did you get yourself into Cass?_

**~PSYCH~**

**? POV**

I watched as the unknown male left my loves house. I frowned at the thought of him being there, touching her or even kissing her. It made my blood boil at such thoughts. For without Cassidy in my life, I felt that my life had no meaning.

I saw him kneel down and put something back in the rocks beside her door, making sure it was hidden well. I smirked widely as he gave away her hiding spot. Now I would be even closer to her.

I watched as he made his way to his motorcycle with a grin plastered on his face and drive away. _He's going to pose a problem. He'll end up getting in the way just like that brat did. No one will take her away from me, no one._


	7. Silent Night

Chapter 7: Silent Night (Revised)

_Flashback:_

_I groaned and snuggled into my warm blankets when I heard the excited yelling from Hailey downstairs. I chuckled but didn't make any move to get out of bed. I was about to fall back asleep until Hailey started Shaking me. "Mom, wake up! It's time to open presents! Come on!" Hailey said, shaking me more.I just pulled the covers over my head and snuggled into it, trying to ignore her._

"_Oh, no you don't!" She said as she pulled the covers off me, causing me to curl into a ball trying to keep warm. I opened one eye to get a glimpse of her. She has the cutest pout plastered on her face, causing me to smile. I sat up on the bed and stretched the sleep out of my body. "Did Santa bring a lot of gifts this year?" I yawned_

"_Uh-huh, Lots of 'em'!. Come on, let's go downstairs!" she said._

_I got off the bed and grabbed my robe from the closet hook and tied it around me and made my way downstairs with an overly ecstatic Hailey. "Oh wow, I don't even know where to begin!" She said as she made her way around the tree, trying to find her first victim._

_After she finished destroying the wrapping paper to get to her gifts, I decided to bring out the best for last. "One more Hailey and this one's from me! Stay here!" I said as I raced to the backdoor. Hailey had been constantly bugging me for a new bicycle she had her eye on at the store, luckily I got the last one, but I won't go into details about that._

"_Merry Christmas baby! I hope you like it!" I said as I wheeled it into the living room._

_She squealed in delight and ran over to the bike. "Mom, you're the best! Thank you, I love it!"_

"_You're welcome baby. I'm glad you love it." I said hugging her close._

_She pulled away and looked at me with tear filled eyes. "What's wrong baby?" I asked._

"_I didn't get you anything for Christmas." She sniffled._

"_Yeah you did. I got the best gift of them all. I have you. That's all I ever want." I chuckled._

"_I love you mom." She muffled into my stomach._

"_I love you too honey, Merry Christmas." I whispered softy rubbing the top of her head._

"_Merry Christmas mommy." She said tightening her grip around me._

_End Flashback_

**Shawn POV**

"Cass wake up, we're going to be late" I said gently shaking her awake.

"Hai…ley?"Her brows knitted together as she turned her head away from me.

"No, Shawn." I said confused.

Before I had time to think her eyes snapped open and I found myself face down on her bed with her on top grabbing my hands and pinning them to my back. "As much as I find this kind of hot, I think the roles are a little reversed here, Cass." I joked.

She let out a deep breath and let go of my arms. "Oh, it's you." She muttered. I got off the bed and rubbed my sore arms. "You really shouldn't invite yourself in, stunts like that can get you shot Shawn." She said as she scooted off the bed.

"I figured you wouldn't mind." I grinned.

"Actually I do. I'm considering changing my locks now, and hiding the key elsewhere." She retorted.

"No worries, I'll let the spirits guide me to your next hiding spot." I said raising my hands to my head."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, just keep telling yourself that 'psychic'." She said as she grabbed her clothes off the dresser and made her way into the bathroom and shut the door, turning on the shower. I decided to make myself comfortable and lay down on her bed while she got ready. "I thought you said dinner wasn't till eight?" she yelled from behind the door.

I chuckled to myself. "Dad got an early start. I figured you wouldn't mind leaving a little early." I called back. When I got no response I decided to close my eyes for a bit. A while later I heard the water shut off and the shower curtain open.

"Do you mind?" She asked as she cracked the door open.

"What, it's not like I haven't seen what's underneath before." I winked.

"Get, out!" She spat and pointed to the door.

"Fine, you're such a party pooper." I whine and rolled off the bed. Just as I was leaving her room the doorbell rang.

"Shit!" She hissed. "Shawn, please go get the door. I'm wet and in a towel."

"Hmm, I don't know Cass." I mused. "What do I get in return?"

"You get me not exposing you're a fraud!" She threatened.

"You're no fun" I said and made my down the stairs only for the doorbell to ring once again. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

I opened the door only to be greeted by a confused male that didn't know if he had the right address or not. I noticed he had a gun holstered on his right side and his badge on the other. _DEA, huh?_

"Um, I'm sorry I must have gotten the wrong house. I was looking for a Cassidy Reed?" He asked looking surprised.

I was about to reply until I heard footsteps coming down the steps. "Miller, what're you doing here?" She asked confused.

His face brightened as he noticed Cassidy walking up from behind me. "Well I was passing back through to visit my family for the holidays and thought I would come by and say hello, but it looks like you have company already." He said with a hint of jealousy.

"Actually, Shawn and I are going to his father's for dinner. Though, you didn't have to come all this way to just say hello. You could have me sent a text or called." She said, giving him a warm smile.

"Well I thought you could use a little cheering up with your da-"

"Miller!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry, Cass. I shouldn't have brought it up." The hint of sadness in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Shouldn't have brought what up?" I asked confused.

"It's nothing Shawn, forget it." She said. "By the way Miller, you haven't met Shawn have you?"

"I know who you are." Miller bellowed. "You're that psychotic guy I've been hearing about lately."

I heard Cass giggle and turn her head away slightly trying to muffle her laugh.

"Psychic." I replied, flatly.

"No I'm pretty sure I heard psychotic." He said. "Well then psychic, tell me something about myself."

"Um, Miller," Cass said as she glanced nervously between us. "We really don't have time for this. Shawn's dad is probably waiting for us as we speak."

"Don't cover for him Cass, he's a fake." He spat. "He's couldn't read a person if his life depended on it."

"Alright, if that's what you want." I leaned close to Miller and whispered something in his ear.

"Shawn, cut it out!" Cassidy yelled.

Miller pulled away slightly and turned red. I couldn't help but smirk at his embarrassment. "Come on Cass, you really should finish getting ready." I said turning around to close the door. "Have a nice trip, man."

"Miller, I'm so sorry, but we really have to get going. Have a Merry Christmas." Cassidy said over my shoulder as I started closing the door, leaving an angry agent on the doorstep.

"That was rude." She snipped at me.

"I don't like him," I said with a shrug, taking a quick glance over my shoulder looking back at the door. "Something's off about him. He looks at you weird."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "He's my ex-partner, Shawn." She said stomping up the stairs. "It's nice to know you haven't changed one bit after all these years. You're still just as paranoid and threatened by other men that I happen to come in contact with."

I let out a heavy sigh and shoved my hands in my pockets, following Cass upstairs.

**~PSYCH~**

**Cass POV**

"Are you sure you don't want to take my car?" I said nervously, fiddling with my fingers.

"Nope, I brought my bike so were taking my bike." He said handing me a spare helmet. "Get on, you'll be fine. I'm a safe driver, remember?"

I snorted at his remark and slowly got on his bike, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. "Please, please don't get us killed Shawn." I pleaded.

We arrived at Mr. Spencer's residence in about twenty minutes. I quickly got off Shawn's bike and handed his helmet back. "See that wasn't so bad, just like old times." He grinned.

"Yeah whatever, remind me to write you a ticket for running all those reds back there." I said bluntly.

"Well, I wouldn't have to run them if you didn't make us late." He retorted kicking his stand down and getting off his bike.

"Technically I wasn't running late Shawn. You did say eight remember?" I said walking my way up to the house.

"True, we'll just blame my dad for this one okay?" He smiled.

I chuckled and softly shook my head. Shawn always used to tell me stories about his father. Most of them horrible, but I always told him he was over exaggerating. I never told him what I thought back then. To me, his father seemed like an angel sent down from heaven. He taught Shawn the skills to observe and deduct. Something any normal father couldn't teach their child. If Henry wasn't around to teach Shawn these lessons, I honestly don't think Shawn would be alive today.

We walked side by side up the steps Shawn's hand brushing against mine. I flushed and pulled my hand away. "We're not dating Shawn." I whispered. He just smiled and opened the door.

"Don't you think you should knock first?" I spat.

"Nah, I never knock." He said

"I can tell." I said glaring at him following him inside. I took a look at my surroundings and cringed.

"I know what you're thinking. It's lacking a woman's touch, right?" He chuckled. I silently nodded and looked at the picture's hanging on the wall. There were a lot of various pictures. Some had Shawn as a child, which made me smile. Some with his father and a few with a woman which I assumed is his mother.

"Dad, we're here!" He yelled grabbing my attention. I quickly straighten my outfit a bit and inhaled a deep breath. I could hear Mr. Spencer set some dishes down at the kitchen table and make his way over to us.

"Oh Shawn, you guys are just in time." He smiled. "Hi, I'm Henry Spencer. You must be Cassidy. Shawn's told me a lot about you." He said taking off the oven mitts to shake my hand.

I laughed slightly and gave Shawn a glare. "Has he now?" I said, sweetly. "I really hope it wasn't anything bad for his sake."

"If you're referring to the carnival incident which he probably deserved, then no sweetie." He said gesturing me to the kitchen.

I glanced back at Shawn and gave him a sweet smile. "I think your father and I are going to get along just great." I said.

"Take a seat you two, the turkey is almost done." He said. "Cassidy would you like something to drink? I have wine, beer, soda, and water."

"Wine would be great. Thank you." I said softly.

"Since when do you drink?" Shawn asked confused.

I suppose Shawn had a reason to be confused. Not once when we were dating did I drink. I hated the taste and I hated what it did to people, but ever since Hailey died I picked up the habit. It made me feel good. It numbed the pain, even if it was for a little while.

"After I graduated from the Police Academy, they took us out to celebrate and bought the drinks. I didn't want to be rude." I lied.

Shawn made an 'I don't believe you' look as Henry poured the wine from the bottle and handed us each a glass.

"Thank you, Mr. Spencer." I said taking a gulp out of the glass and setting it back down on the table. "Did you need help with dinner?" I asked.

"Thank you for asking, but no. You're a guest in this house." He said patting me on the leg. I gave a simple nod and took another 'sip' out of the wine glass. "So how did you and Shawn meet?" He asked with curious filled eyes.

I choked on my wine through mid-sip and looked at Shawn for help. "Dad, do we really have to get into this now?" He whined.

"What I'm curious on how you two know one another, is that a crime?" He told him seriously.

I gently sat my glass down with a shaky hand and smiled at Henry._ He's interrogating! Be strong Cass, you can do this!_ I chanted over and over in my head. "Wasn't I working as a part time waitress at a diner when I met you? I asked Shawn.

"Yep," He smiled. "I always remember specifically asking for your section every time I came in."

I blushed and looked down. Shawn has a certain charm about him, but what made me fall so deeply in love with him was his smile. Every time Shawn would come in and order, it would brighten my day ten-fold. That smile of his told me everything would be alright. Thinking back to that time made tears well up in my eyes.

"Sometimes you wouldn't order anything but a cup of coffee and just sit there and stare at me for the longest time." I said as I wiped some fallen tears off the corner of my eyes. We just stared at each other for the longest time, until the timer went off.

"Turkey's done." Henry said quickly and got up from his seat.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and took another sip of my wine. "You okay Cass?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, just reminiscing." I smiled. "Good times."

It hurt thinking back to those times. We were so happy. I loved Shawn, correction I still love Shawn, and I could tell he still felt the same about me. I just didn't want to make things more complicated than they already were.

"Alright, who's ready for dinner?" Henry asked while cutting the turkey.

**~PSYCH~**

After dinner and a couple glasses of wine, we sat there for hours talking about various things. How was work, was Shawn staying out of trouble. What I did before I transferred to Santa Barbara. Just common questions any parent would ask a new guest in their home.

Poor Shawn, Henry and I picked on him for the remainder of the night. He just sat there with a pouty look on his face, throwing his two cents in every chance he got.

"Well dad, it's getting late. I should take Cass home." He said standing up from the table.

Henry looked at the clock on the wall and frowned. "I guess you're right." He said.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening, Mr. Spencer." I smiled.

"It's no problem, please come by again sometime. I could use someone lively like you around the house once in a while." He said giving me a light hug, which I returned gratefully.

"Ewe dad, knock it off." Shawn said making a disgusting face.

I laughed and playfully smacked Shawn in the arm. "Be nice. It's Christmas."

We walked out of Henry's house and slowly made our way down the steps, not wanting to break the perfect evening. I chuckled a little and looked up at Shawn. "Your dad's really nice." I said stopping in front of his bike. "Really different from the stories you told me back then."

"Yeah, you were right back then, Cass." He said. "Dad and I have bumped heads a lot, but things are starting to get better."

"Well I'm glad." I said softly. "Thanks for everything, Shawn. I really needed this."

"You're Welcome." He said as he leaned his head down slightly as mine tilted upward. I stopped mid-way as I realized what I was doing.

I let out a long sigh and backed away. "I'm sorry, Shawn." I whispered. "But you should probably take me home now."

"Y-Yeah, you're probably right." He suddenly said, turning away.

**~PSYCH~**

As we pulled into the driveway of my house, I immediately knew something was wrong. "The lights in my house are off?" I said with concern. I reached into my purse and grabbed my pistol.

"Whoa, Cass what are you planning to do with that?" Shawn asked with nervousness filling his voice.

"Like I said Shawn, the lights are off in my house. I never turn them off when I leave."

"Wow, your electric bill must be sky high." Shawn said in a joking tone.

"Shawn, stop joking around. I'm serious, someone was in my house." I said as I got off his bike and cocked my gun. I started making my way to my house, when Shawn grabbed my upper arm and jerked me back to him.

"Are you crazy, Cass? You can't go in there by yourself." He said with concern.

"Well come with me then?" I replied.

Shawn let out an aggravated sigh and kicked his kick stand down on his bike and got off. We made our way up the steps and to the door. That's when Shawn 'saw' "Cass, there's no forced entry. Don't you think you might be over exaggerating a little?" He asked.

"No, Shawn. I never leave my lights off. It's a habit I developed when..." I shook my head of such thoughts. "Never mind, just forget it." I said.

I grabbed my keys out of my purse and opened the door. I slowly opened it, and crept in. I turned on the switch on my left and slowly made my way over to the coffee table in the middle of the living room. I knelt under and grabbed the gun under the coffee table and looked at Shawn. "You do know how to use one of these don't you?"

"Cass, you do realize my dad was an ex-cop right?" Shawn retorted.

I smirked at his remark and handed him the gun. "You search the bottom floor, and I'll take the second. And Shawn…please be careful." I said with a slight blush.

Shawn nodded in agreement and we parted ways to begin our search. I slowly made my way up the steps my gun trained on the floor, waiting for someone to pop out. The first place I check was the spare bedroom. I quickly opened the closet, and took a step back. _Clear. _I turned around and knelt down and checked under the bed, nothing. I stood back up and headed for the hall bathroom, when I reached the bathroom that's when I started to get nervous.

Back when Shawn and I were dating, we used to watch a lot of scary movies, I used to get so scared thinking someone would be behind the shower curtain, ready to pop out and grab you. I used to cover my ears and close my eyes during those scenes. Now I'm in one. I gulped and readied my gun. I grabbed the side of the shower curtain and yanked it open.

I sighed in relief knowing my fear didn't come true. I shook my head and silently laughed at myself for thinking such childish thoughts and made my way to the last room, my room. When I was walking down the hall, nervousness was beginning to take over. My breathing started to pick up and my palms were getting sweaty, I tightened the grip on my pistol and slowly opened the door, only to be greeted by darkness. I inhaled deeply and turned the light switch on. I was frozen. Nothing could make me look away from the message on the wall. In still wet dripping red paint, someone had written the name… Hailey.

I screamed.


	8. An Accident And A Suspect

_Chapter 8: An Accident and a Suspect_

_Shawn POV_

When Cass and I parted ways, I looked over my shoulder to get one more glance at her before starting the search. The living room area was already cleared so I made my way to the kitchen and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. I turned around heading towards the hallway, about halfway down the hall, my steps faltered as I heard a heart wrenching scream.

My heart felt as though it stopped, but I quickly sprang into action. "Cass!" I yelled and sprinted up the stairs as fast as I could. "Cassie, what's wrong? What happened?"

She quickly shut off the light to the bedroom and quickly shut the door. That's when I 'saw' a glimpse of the letters HAI dripping down the wall before she closed the door. "What happened, what did you see?" I said as I tried to move her out of the way so I could enter the bedroom.

"No! Don't go in there." She suddenly said blocking the door with her body. "Remember when I told you not to pry, that's exactly what you're doing." She said with a quivered voice.

"Cass, let me through." I said seriously.

"Shawn, I told you no." She said coldly, her glare intensifying.

Angry I took another step towards her, thereby forcing her to look up to meet my eyes. "You're hiding something Cass. Why won't you tell me? What don't you want me to know?" I shouted.

"It doesn't concern you Shawn!" She yelled back.

"Doesn't concern me?" I repeated. "When it comes to you it concerns me! It's like I don't even know you anymore! You won't tell me what's wrong. I'm trying here Cass. I'm trying to help you, but you're being so damn stubborn." I spoke in a louder voice.

I had thought we were getting closer now, it was obvious now. She had never planned to really let me back into her life again.

The look in her eyes was enough of an answer. I felt like vomiting. True, we haven't been very close since she transferred here to Santa Barbara. And even now, when we were starting to get closer, she hadn't planned on telling me anything.

"I see", I muttered. "Have it your way Cass, but do know this. I'll eventually find out what's going on, even if that means you having to expose I'm a fraud."

With that I turned around and rushed downstairs, placing the gun back on the coffee table and walked out the door.

_? POV_

It made me sick seeing her with him, her arms tightly around his waist as they pulled up. That should be me instead of him. She needed to be punished, reminded once again that she's mine, and only mine. I tightly gripped the steering wheel waiting for him to walk out the door.

I chuckled as my prayer was answered. He walked out the door and paced in front of his bike, debating what to do next. I smirked in sick satisfaction as he got on his bike and put on his helmet and left her house. I turned on the ignition and followed him.

Tonight will be the end of you.

_Shawn POV_

I replayed the argument over and over in my head as I swarmed through traffic. When I left her house I got on my bike and went for a drive to clear my head. Why couldn't she talk to me? What was she hiding? Thoughts continuously popped into my head.

I turned on the road I normally take when I drive around, it was a quiet road. No traffic. I looked at my side mirror and noticed a black suburban speeding right behind me. Thinking he was in a rush I pulled a little over to the side to let him pass.

Confused that he didn't pass me I sped up a little hoping to get him off my tail, but he increased his speed as well hitting the back of my bike. I looked back to the vehicle and got a glimpse of a partial plate 91DY

It jerked forward almost making me lose control. "What's your problem man?" I shouted. He picked up the speed once again and hit me from behind one last time finally making me lose control. I flew off my bike, and hit the pavement with a loud thud, knocking the air out of me.

I was weaving in and out of consciousness. I groaned as I tried to move, but felt a shock shoot though my body. I let out a small cry as I tried to roll over. I grunted trying to reach for my phone and call for help but failed miserably.

I heard the vehicle turn around and come to a stop, the door opened and the sound of boots hit the pavement. I could hear him approaching me slowly his boots scraping against the gravel and stood over me slightly tilting his head to the side. With the headlights behind him I couldn't make out his facial features. He had on all black and a hood pulled over his head. The last thing I noticed was a gleam before darkness overcame me.

_Cassidy POV_

All I could do was stare, I didn't know where to begin. I couldn't report it to the Chief. That would mean Shawn would be involved. _He's to the point where he doesn't care if I expose him. He's already involving himself._ I willed my insides to move, but all I could do was stare at Hailey's name. Tears started falling down my cheeks. This was a nightmare.

I rubbed a frustrated hand threw my hair and wiped the tears off my face and went into detective mode. I searched high and low for fingerprints and came up with nothing. Whoever did this wasn't sloppy and knew how to cover it up. I thought back when Shawn said there was no forced entry. I mentally slapped myself and went downstairs to the kitchen door. I opened the door and knelt down going through the rocks trying to find the hide a key. When I located it, I opened the rock only to see the key was still in there.

_He could have easily found my key, unlocked the door, do what he needed to do and be gone. _I let out a heavy sigh and took the key out of the rock and turned and went back to the kitchen. _Whoever vandalized my bedroom knows about Hailey. _I rested my head on the table and rested my eyes for bit.

I groaned as I heard my phone going off, I sat up and grabbed my phone to see who's calling. _Why is Gus calling me this late?_

Confused I pushed the talk button and placed it to my ear. "Gus its three in the morning I know you're not calling to-"

He was hysterical over the phone, almost to the point where I couldn't understand him.

"What?" I could feel the tears on my cheek before it registered that I was crying. "Oh, god, I'm on my way! Which hospital? Okay I'll be there soon!" I said and hung up the phone, and grabbed my keys off the counter and ran to my car. I didn't even bother going back to check and see if I locked the door. This was far more important than anything right now.

Luckily the streets were clear as I sped to the hospital. I parked in front of the hospital and got out of the car as quickly as possible, I didn't bother to acknowledge the man that threated to tow my car. When I reached the front desk I was panting heavily. I pulled out my badge to the woman at the front desk to identify who I was. "I'm Detective Reed, my partner Shawn Spencer was brought in just a while ago? Do you have any news on him? Is he okay? Please tell me he's alive!" I said frantically.

"Ma'am just calm down, we don't have any information on him at the moment. All we know is that he's in surgery right now. You're more than welcome to sit with the family in the waiting room down the hall. We will update you when we have more information." She said pointing in the direction of the waiting area.

I grunted and ran down the hall, when I reached the waiting area. I saw Henry and Gus nervously walking back and forth. "What happened?" I said putting down my purse and giving them a quick reassuring hug. "All we know was that someone was passing by and saw Shawn lying down in the middle of the road unconscious. His bike was pretty banged up." Gus said.

_This is my fault, again. _

"Who's on scene?" I asked.

"McNab is out there at the moment, he got ahold of Lassiter and O'Hara and the Chief is on her way back." Henry said.

"I'm sorry Henry. This is all my fault." I said lowering my gaze, tears threatening to fall.

"Honey, why on earth would you apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for?" He said looking surprised.

"It is. If only we had taken my car. If we didn't have that stupid argument before he left, none of this probably would have happened." I sobbed, taking a seat on the lounge chair putting my face in my hands.

Henry took a seat next to me, and rubbed a hand on my back. "Don't blame yourself kid."

Three hours passed and we still didn't have an update on Shawn. Detective's Lassiter and O'Hara came in about an hour ago, worried sick. Apparently from what it looked like, they said someone ran him off the road, but we wouldn't know exactly what happened until we got Shawn's statement.

Another hour passed and we were getting restless. Gus was about to head to the front desk and ask if they heard anything new on Shawn, but right when he was about to leave a doctor came out. "Family for Shawn Spencer?" He said.

We all stood up at once, but Henry was the only one that approached the doctor "How's my son?"

"Mr. Spencer as you know your son was in a motorcycle accident. We we're able to stop the internal bleeding. He fractured two of his ribs and broke his right leg in two different places. He was lucky he was wearing a helmet at the time of the impact, or he might not have survived. But he should make a full recovery and will just need some time to recuperate." He said

Henry sank down on the sofa. His legs couldn't keep him up anymore. Relief flushed through all of us. Shawn would be ok.

"Can we see him?" Gus asked.

The doctor to a look at all of us and nodded his head. "Sure, but only for a while. He needs to rest." We followed the doctor as he led us down the corridor and to Shawn's room.

A day has passed since Shawn's accident. I was sitting in a chair next to Shawn's bed reading over the report Lassiter did. Gus was sitting on the other side of the bed reading over where his next routes would be for work.

We sent Henry downstairs to get a cup of coffee and something to eat. Not once did he leave Shawn's side. Gus and I had to force him to leave Shawn's side for a bit. We guaranteed him nothing would happen to him and that we'd report to him if something where to happen.

I heard groaning and looked up from the report. I quickly stood up dropping the folder on the ground, scattering papers everywhere. "Shawn! You're awake." I said sighing in relief.

"What happened?" He said groggily

"You were in a motorcycle accident." Gus said getting up from his seat, laying the book down on the chair and approaching Shawn's side. "Do you remember anything?"

Shawn silently nodded and tried to sit up. "Easy Shawn." I said helping him sit up, and grabbed some pillows placing them behind his back. I looked up at Gus and gave him a small smile. "Gus, could you please go downstairs and let Henry know he's awake, and could you also inform the doctor as well."

Gus nodded and headed out the door. When Shawn got settled I took a seat back down on the chair. _Where to start? _I pulled out my notepad and a pen out of my purse. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I have to ask. What's the last thing you remember?"

He turned his head towards me and gave a soft smile. A smile that I didn't deserve. "I remember leaving your house pissed. I went for a drive and turned on a quiet road I always take, someone was following me." I noticed he was trying hard to think back. "Take your time Shawn." I said.

He shook his head lightly. "I tried pulling over to the side to let him pass, but he sped up and hit the back of my bike making me lose control."

"Did you see the color of the vehicle, get a plate number, a face?" I asked

He rubbed his head. "Black, it was a black Suburban. I didn't get a good look at the plates, but was able to get a glimpse of it. I remember the first four 91DY" He said. "As for the description of the person, I didn't get a good look. The headlights of the vehicle were too bright. That's all I remember."

I closed the notepad and placed it back in my purse. "Thanks, I'll give Lassiter your statement." I said avoiding his gaze.

"Shawn about the other night, I should apol-"

"Oh, thank god!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head to see Henry walking in along with a concerned Juliet and Gus.

"Cass, you were saying?" Shawn asked

I shook my head and smiled. "We'll talk about it later after you get some rest. I need to give Lassiter your statement anyways." I said and turned to Juliet. "Where's Lassiter?" I asked. Snapping out of her thoughts she turned her attention to me. "He's downstairs getting a cup of coffee." She said.

"Alright, I'll see you later Shawn." I said turning around waving.

I was walking down the hall deep in my thoughts. _You need to tell him Cass. You can't hide it from him forever, _the voice said over and over in my head. I was so far out of it I bumped into someone stepping out of the elevator, spilling coffee everywhere. "Son of a, Reed what the hell?" Lassiter grumbled.

"Sorry Lassiter, I'll get you another" I said dismissively

"Forget it Reed, What do you have?" He mumbled

I reached into my purse and grabbed the notepad ripping the piece of paper out. "I got a description of the vehicle and a partial plate, but no description of the suspect. I said handing it to him.

"Good work, I'll run the plate and see what I can come up with when I get back to the precinct." He said.

"Alright, well I'm going home to sleep for a bit, and then I'll head down to the precinct. Call if you get any leads." I said pushing the button for the elevator.

Lassiter nodded and headed down to Shawn's room. I entered the elevator and leaned against the rail letting out a heavy sigh,

I was exhausted. To the point where I thought I would fall asleep at the wheel. I've been so worried about Shawn I sat by his side until today, I pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car. I dragged myself to the front door until something caught my eye. A black suburban, Matt's suburban.

I quickly made my way over to the vehicle. I went around to the front of the vehicle, and to my surprise it was pretty banged up in the front. Paint was scraped off and also had chips of a paint that didn't match the suburban. I went around to the back of the vehicle and checked the plate. Sure enough it's the same partial plate Shawn described. I walked back around to the front and gasped when I heard Matt's front door opened.

"Cass? What're you do-"He noticed the front of his vehicle and ran to inspect the damage. "What the hell happened to my truck?" He yelled.

"You mean, what did you do to it?" I corrected.

"Excuse me? It wasn't like that the other day Cass." He retorted

"Detective!" I corrected him once again.

"Det- Cass! I'm serious it wasn't like that the other day!" He said and made his way around the truck to see if any other damage was inflicted to it.

"You mean it wasn't damaged until you ran Shawn over!" I yelled.

"What?" He said confused. "Who's Shawn? He asked with an eyebrow raised. "And I didn't run anyone over Cass, are you out of your mind?" he said pointed a finger to his head.

That just fueled my anger even more. I pulled out my cuffs and slammed him against the vehicle and cuffed his wrists together. "What're you doing? Let me go you crazy bitch?" He spat as I pulled him to his front door steps and sat him down.

"No, all the evidence points to you. Shawn was hit by a black Suburban the other night. The partial plate he gave me matches the plates on your vehicle." I said as I grabbed my phone and dialed Lassiter's number.

Detective's Lassiter and O'Hara arrived at Matt's residence no less than ten minutes and threw a screaming Matt in the back of the Crown Victoria.

"Well it certainly matches the vehicle description Shawn gave us." Lassiter said taking off his sunglasses to get a better view of the evidence.

"I'm coming down to the Precinct. I want to be the one to interrogate Matt." I said.

They nodded and we made our way down to the precinct.

I slammed a folder down in front of Matt. He looked down at the file and then looked back up at me.

"You have a very interesting case file Mr. Brown." I said taking a seat in front of him. While Lassiter and O'Hara watched from the two way mirror.

I grabbed the file and opened it looking at his criminal history. "3 counts of assault, 1 aggravated assault with a deadly weapon, 2 DWI's, 1 count of breaking and entering, and 1 restraining order against you." I said reading down the list.

"Most of those we're not my fault." He said lowering his gaze down at the table.

I chucked. "You were convicted. Your case file does not lie, and it's not looking any better Mr. Brown." I told him seriously.

He looked up from the table his eyes widen at my words. "Please Cass. I didn't do anything I swear." He pleaded.

"It's Detective, Mr. Brown. The evidence points to you, the victim gave a description, which matched the color and model of the vehicle. We also have evidence from the paint chipped off Shawn's bike on your suburban."

He let out a heavy sigh and put his head in his hands. "Where were you on Christmas night?" I said closing the file.

"I-I was at home. I was drinking a beer and watching some T.V., I started feeling a little groggy and I guess I passed out" He said fiddling with the cuffs around his wrist.

"Do you have anyone that can prove your alibi? Any friends or family?" I asked.

"No, I'm new here Ca- Detective, you know that. As for my family, I called them earlier that morning." He said.

"So far this isn't proving your innocence. The evidence still holds against you Mr. Brown." I said getting up from my chair.

"That's bullshit Detective, I'm innocent!" He said as he slammed his fists down on the table and quickly got up from his chair knocking it over.

I stood my ground as he approached me. I could hear Lassiter and O'Hara shout for other officers to go into the interrogation room for assistance. He wrapped his strong hands around my throat and pinned me against the wall. I tried pulling his finger off, but he only strengthened his hold. Just then Detective's Lassiter and O'Hara and a few officers busted into the interrogation room, trying to pull him off me.

"Take him to a cell!" Lassiter shouted to the other officers. They quickly nodded and hauled a screaming Matt out of the room.

"Are you alright!" Juliet asked worriedly

"I'm fine," I said as I lifted both of my hands in a defensive manner. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal? He just attacked you!" Lassiter Shouted.

"Like I said I'm fine. I take you got all the information you needed? If so, I'll leave the rest to you two." I said leaving the interrogation room, leaving two very bewildered detectives behind.


	9. The Truth Is Revealed Part 1

O.o Alright! The moment everyone has been waiting for. If you like please review and I'll post part 2!

_Chapter 9: The truth is revealed Part 1_

A little over a month has passed since Shawn's accident. His leg was healing up nicely. The doctor took off the cast and replaced it with a boot, but told him not to put too much strain on it. As for his bike, the insurance covered it and he got it repaired much to our dismay.

As for Matt, the bastard was able to post bond on his charges, and is currently awaiting trial. Since then, he hasn't spoken a word to me.

My eyes just stared blankly at the computer screen. Not that there was anything important to see on the screen, I just stared anyway. The Chief assigned us a new case, but I just wasn't motivated to solve it. Today was one of the days I dreaded most. Hailey's Birthday,

"Is she okay?" I heard Gus whispering to Juliet.

"She's been like that all morning, she hasn't moved from her desk once." Juliet said concerned.

"Is she even breathing?" Shawn joked as he gave Gus a gentle nudge to the side with his crutch.

Lassiter had enough and let out a heavy sigh and stood up from his desk and made his way over to me and slammed his fists down at my desk. I didn't flinch.

"Detective Reed, you've been sitting there all morning, not once have you glanced at the case file the Chief assigned you to, Whatever personal problems you're going through, fix it." He snarled.

I turned around, anger flaring up in my stomach. I picked up the file and shoved it into his chest, causing him to take a step back in surprise. "If you're so concerned about the damn case, then solve it yourself Detective!" I shouted as i walked away.

The four of them just stood there in shock, but Shawn quickly snapped out of it and handed Gus his crutches and started limping to my side. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, What's wrong Cass? Shawn asked grabbing my arm leading me down a quiet hall.

I pulled away from his grasp. "Shawn, please. Just leave me alone." I begged.

"Why? We're a team. If something's wrong, then let me help you." He said tilting his head to the side with a smile.

I shook my head and approached Shawn embracing him in a hug. "Sorry Shawn, but this is isn't something you can help me with," I said dropping my arms to the side and gave him a soft smile before turning away.

I stopped for a brief second and glanced back at Shawn. "You're on your own with this case, 'Psychic.'"

"Cass?" He said worriedly.

After that little conversation I decided to head to the Chief's office. I knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open. She didn't raise her head to see who it was, so I slowly made my way into the room. "Chief?"

"Yes?" she asked flatly

"I was just wondering if I could take a couple personal days off starting tomorrow."

She finally looked up at me, making my breath catch in my throat. I was expecting her to say no, to get out of her office, but she looked completely surprised. "Sure, if you really need to. Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I just need to clear my head is all." I muttered

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked putting her pen down on the desk.

"No ma'am."

"Detective, I know what today is, talk to someone about it please. I could call the department's psychologist if you need me to." She said.

I lightly chuckled and looked up at the ceiling. "No offense Chief, but I don't need some quack to tell me to move on."

"It might help talking about it." She pressed on.

"I said no Chief!" I shouted. I turned and looked out the window from her office and noticed everyone stopped what they were working on. I took a long deep breath to steady my nerves. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

She gave me a soft smile and continued back to her work. "No offense taken Detective, but why don't you take the rest of the day off?" She asked.

I nodded silently and quickly turned to the door. "And Detective, please be careful on your way back 'home'."

I quickly snapped my attention back at her. A smirk plastered on her face, _How did she? _ "Thanks Chief, I will." I said giving her a reassuring smile and left her office.

When I stepped out of her office everyone quickly turned back to what they were working on. I went back to my desk and opened the drawer holstering my gun to my side, and grabbed the remaining of my belongings.

"You're leaving?" Shawn asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry Shawn, but like I said a minute ago, you and Gus are going to have to solve this one on your own." I said trying to move around him, only to have him block my path. "Shawn, please move. I have something important that needs attending to."

"At least tell me where you're going?" He said

I gave him a small smile and gave him a soft pat in the chest. "That would be prying," I said and walked away and out of the precinct.

Shawn POV

I watched as Cass left the precinct. Why was she leaving? More importantly where was she going? She's been acting strange all week. She hardly spoke a word, and would only reply if spoken to. I turned to Gus and he only gave me a shrug. I guess he was just as confused as I was.

"Come on Gus, it's time to go see the Chief." I said taking the crutches out of Gus' hands. We slowly made our way over to the Chief's office. I didn't bother to knock, it's not like I ever did.

"Mr. Spencer, what on ear-" She began.

"Where did Cass go? We had a case." I asked.

"That's none of your concern Mr. Spencer. She asked for a few personal days off and I granted them, and as I recall I assigned you both a case that needs to be solved." She said.

"No, you assigned us three a case, Cass is not here." I said flatly.

She let out a heavy sigh. "Mr. Spencer this isn't your first rodeo. You and Mr. Guster have solved many cases before Detective Reed transferred here. Now get to work." She said.

I gritted my teeth. "Chief, please. I know you know something we don't. Please tell us where she went." I begged.

"Mr. Spencer, I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you. If you two are that concerned about her, then ask her." She retorted and refocused her attention back to her work.

"Thank you Chief, we'll be leaving now." Gus said putting a hand on my back and leading me out of her office.

"Are you trying to get us yelled at or even taken off this case? You know we need the money Shawn." Gus said seriously.

"I'm not worried about the case right now Gus. I want to know where Cass went." I said

"What did she just tell you Shawn? Cass also told you not to pry into her life. She said that if you did she would expose your secret. We need psych." He hissed.

"You obviously don't know Cass very well Gus. She talks big, but she's actually a sweet little kitten on the inside. She wouldn't expose us." I smirked.

"She's not a kitten Shawn. She's more like a lioness ready to pounce on its next meal." He said nervously.

I chuckled at his view on Cass. "Do me a favor buddy, go keep guard while I look up Cass' file." I said limping my way over to her desk.

"No Shawn. We'll get caught. Lassiter and Juliet are still here." He hissed.

"Well that's why I told you to keep guard Gus. And besides, you know you're just as concerned as I am on the way she's been acting this past week. Plus this gives us a chance to see what she's hiding." I retorted.

"Fine Shawn, but if you get caught I'm not part of it." He said walking towards Lassiter and Juliet.

I looked around making sure no one was around and took a seat at Cass' desk. I logged into her computer and looked up her file from her previous jobs. I could hear Gus trying to stall Lassiter and Jules, while I searched for her name. I finally located her name and clicked on it. I turned in Gus' direction noticing he couldn't stall them any longer, and were heading in this direction. Gus was waving his hands in the air frantically signaling me to hurry. I quickly hit the print button, printing out her file. _Hurry up!_

The last page finally printed out and I shoved them into the case file the Chief assigned us to. "What are you doing at Reed's desk Spencer?" Lassiter said folding his arms over his chest. "Well as you can see Lassie, Gus and I were assigned to a new case, and I just needed to borrow Cass' computer for just a tiny little minute, to double check something on our case." I said.

Lassiter cocked an eyebrow and shook his head, and turned to leave back to his desk.

_Phew._

I winked at Gus and we made our way out of the precinct and to the Psych office.

When Gus and I reached the office I sat my crutches down beside my desk and took a seat. "Here Gus, you can look over the case the Chief gave us and I'll look over Cass' file." I said tossing the file over to his desk. He shot me a heated glare and began skimming over the file.

When I finally got situated I began skimming though her file and immediately came to a stop when something caught my eye.

_Daughter of D.E.A. Agent Cassidy Reed and Babysitter Brutally Murdered._

_Daughter? Cass never had a daughter. _I flipped back a couple pages to make sure I got the correct file. Sure enough all the information was correct. Confused I went back to the report that caught my eye.

_On March 16, 2009 Hailey Reed daughter of D.E.A. Agent Cassidy Reed and Babysitter Sarah Harman were brutally murdered at residence. No 9-1-1 call was ever reported. From D.E.A. Agent Miller's statement Agent Reed's daughter's call came in around 10:20 P.M. to her work phone. The daughter made several attempts to call her, but Agent Reed was assigned Marksman duty on a hostage situation and could not answer the phone at the time. After the situation was handled, Agent Reed made an attempt to return her daughter's calls, and received no answer. The daughter apparently left her a hysterical voice mail while the intruder entered in the residence. Several gunshots were fired in residence. Phone was taken into evidence by D.E.A Agent Erik Miller. There were no witness at the time of the crime and no evidence was ever linked to a possible suspect. Case remains active._

I wanted to vomit. _How could she keep something like this from me? _I skimmed farther down the page.

_Hailey Reed_

_Date of Birth: February 18, 2001_

_Date of Death: March 16, 2009_

My breathing started to pick up. Memories came rushing through my head of the time Cass and I spent together. The day we first met at the diner, to me asking her out on our first date, to the time when we first made love. Then I remembered the day before I asked her to the Carnival she was sick with a stomach bug, and then she broke it off between us.

I calculated the time she broke up with me from the time her daughter was born. Hailey was born seven months after she broke it off. I put my face in my hands. The feeling in my stomach escalated. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I quickly reached for the waste basket and threw up.

"Shawn!" Gus said, quickly rushing to my side. "What's wrong?"

"I figured out why she didn't want me to get involved." Another wave of nausea hit me, and I threw up a second time,

"Cass, she's been lying to me this whole time! She had a daughter, we had a daughter and she never told me!" I said in disbelief.

After a few more upchucks, I handed Gus Cass' file, he flipped through it and paled. "Our daughter was murdered." I said rubbing a hand down my face. "And the son of a bitch got away with it!" I yelled knocking the lamp off my desk.

"Shawn!" Gus said approaching me. I put a hand up signaling him to stop, to give me some space.

Something inside me snapped. Never in my life had I thought I would feel something like this. The pain was unbearable, so indescribable that I thought no person was capable of feeling.

I balled my fists to my side. I never felt so much resentment. Not for Cass, but for that bastard that murdered my child.

Yes I'm angry at Cass, angry because she didn't tell me about Hailey, but more so because she didn't let me help her when she needed me the most. She suffered alone, and I wasn't there to suffer along with her. I even was angrier that there was nothing I could do to protect our daughter.

After a long silence, Gus decided to speak up.

"Are you sure Hailey was your daughter Shawn" Gus asked.

"I did the math and its spot on, besides Cass wasn't with anyone before me." I said laying my head down on the desk.

"Shawn today is February 18th." Gus said with a hint of sorrow.

I slowly lifted my head meeting his gaze. "That explains why she left." I said. "I have a feeling she won't be at home, does the file show where they buried Hailey and an address where the murder happened?"

Gus looked back down at the file and flipped through a couple pages. "Yeah, it shows them right here." He said pointing at the file.

"Gus, are you up for a road trip?"


	10. The Truth Is Revealed Part 2

_A/N: Just to let you all know there is no Shules in this. At all….I don't know how many emails and complaints because there is no Shules. Don't get me wrong, I love Shules and support the couple all the way, I just wanted something different and original. So I created Cassidy. _

_Please review, I really like to know what you think. I already have the next chapter complete and currently working on the next one. 4__TH__ of July I will upload the next one if I at least get 2 reviews! Come on ppl, please! =)_

**Chapter 10: The Truth Revealed Part 2 (Revised)**

**Cass POV**

I had to admit, I felt bad for leaving Shawn and Gus behind to solve the case on their own, but I knew I wasn't going to be very much help this week. When I left the precinct I immediately went home and grabbed my bags. Sadly I had them already packed. They've been packed for a while now and just sitting in my closet until the day, correction days I dread approach.

I stopped briefly at the door and punched in the pass code for the alarm system. After the little incident on Christmas I took no more chances and called an alarm company to install a system in my house. I locked the door and walked over to my car. I pressed my clicker and unlocked the trunk and threw my bags in and left to a place I once called home.

**~PSYCH~**

About 3 hours later I arrived at Santa Clara. The first place I decided to visit was the cemetery. It was a beautiful place at the end of town and was very well kept. I never thought I'd be the one burying my child. I'd figure she'd be the one burying me. I turned off the ignition and let out a shaky breath. _Come on Cass, time to get this over with._The voice said in my head. I walked through the gates to be greeted by the caretaker. "I was wondering if you were going to show up today." He said while raking the leaves off the ground.

"Yeah, well the drive took a while." I said lowering my gaze down to the ground.

"She would have been eleven now right?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said softly, crunching some leaves with my shoes. "Have they shown up yet?" I said meeting his gaze with curiosity.

"Not yet, but I'm pretty sure they'll be here." He replied solemnly.

"Great." I mumbled. "Hopefully they won't show up till after I leave, we don't want a repeat of what happened like last time." I said walking my way over to Hailey's stone.

"Don't count on it pup." He frowned.

"Happy Birthday baby girl," I said quietly as I stopped in front of the familiar grave. I knelt down before it, and patted the stone fondly, and sat down on the grass.

"I miss you so much Hailey. I'm so alone and lost without you." Tears were filling up in my eyes. "I'm trying to stay strong. Strong for us, but it's getting harder."

Silence filled the air. I wanted so bad to hear her beautiful voice, to hear her call me mommy again, to come into my room in the middle of the night when she a nightmare, so I could tell her everything would be okay. I wiped some of the tears off my eyes. "I work in Santa Barbara now as a detective." Air caught in my lungs as I tried to find the right words to say. "The Chief assigned me to work alongside a Psychic…your father. "I said softly.

"Shawn's not really a psychic though." I smiled. "But he puts on a really good act."

I leaned forward tracing the inscription with my finger. "I'm sorry I never told you more about him Hailey," I said softy. "I thought I would be protecting you if he wasn't in your life, but I was wrong, so wrong. It was me that couldn't protect you." I continued. "Maybe, just maybe if I had told him I was pregnant with you, things would have been different and you would still be here with me, with us,"

I let out a heavy sigh, contemplating where I should begin next, "I'm such a coward Hailey, I still haven't told him about you. I'm scared, scared of what he'll think." I cried. "Please tell me, tell me what I should do baby? Give me a sign, give me anything." I begged.

Silence fell again. I was a fool. Of course she wouldn't answer. I rested my head on my knees and sobbed. I knew what Hailey would want me to do, but I was afraid. Would he come to hate me? My head shot up when I heard something fall softly on the grass. I slowly turned my head to the right and noticed Hailey's gift fell out of my pocket. I gently picked it up and smiled. I was debating what I should buy her for her eleventh birthday. Hailey had always had a love of jewelry, so I came across a bracelet I knew she would love and bought it for her.

"I almost forgot to give you your gift sweetheart. It's not much, but I think you'll love it." I said placing it on top of her headstone. "Happy Birthday sweetheart, I'll come visit you soon." I said. "And if you could, please do me a huge favor? Keep an eye on your dad. He tends to get himself into danger from time to time."

I rose and turned around to leave, but took one more glance at her grave before walking away.

**~PSYCH~**

**Shawn POV**

"It's just right up that hill Gus." I said pointing in the direction of the cemetery. We finally arrived in Santa Clara later that evening. The Chief wasn't too happy that we abandoned the case, but a more important matter needed to be addressed.

"Pull over here Gus." I said reaching in the back seat for Hailey's flowers. As soon as Gus parked the car, I got out as quickly as I could, the boot slowing me down. We slowly walked through the cemetery gates, stopping briefly I looked over at Gus. "Where's Hailey plot at Gus?" I asked.

He pulled out the folded paper from his pocket and opened it. "It's this way." He said pointing ahead. About five minutes later we found her spot. "Cass has been here already." I said gently touching the bracelet placed on top of the headstone. I knelt down as best I could and carefully put the flowers I had in my hand down. My hand smoothly trailed the name of my daughter that was written on the cold stone.

Gus put a hand on my shoulder as I let out a shaky breath. "Go on Shawn, talk to her." Gus said.

"Hi Hailey," I spoke quietly. "I'm sorry I never got a chance to meet you."

Naturally I got no answer. "I'm Shawn by the way or if you want you can call me dad, and this person standing beside me is your Uncle Gus." I said pointing to Gus.

Gus gave me a soft smile, and nodded for me to continue. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Hailey, but I will do everything in my power to find the person responsible for hurting you." I said.

The wind blew slightly. The sky was turning a darker shade of pink, and the air getting cooler.

"So today's your birthday, huh?" I continued. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything fancy like your mom did." I said touching the bracelet again. "She always did know how to show me up." I smiled.

No answer now either but I felt as Hailey was there, watching us, listing to every word I had to say. "Your mom has been doing a great job keeping us out of trouble or mostly me really. Gus hasn't been shot at in a while, which I'm sure he's grateful for." I chuckled.

Gus nodded his head in agreement. "I-I also wanted you to know I'm not mad at your mother. I'm upset, but not angry. So don't worry about that okay, just keep an eye on her, she means a lot to me. You both do."

I cleared my throat holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Even though we never got to meet one another, just know that I love you Hailey. Don't forget that."

For another couple of minutes we just sat there, looking down at the stone and Hailey's name, before we rose and turned around to leave. I stopped in my tracks, eyes widening in shock. When did they come? How long have they been standing there?

"Mr. & Mrs. Reed?" I greeted.

"I never thought we'd see your face around here again." He frowned.

"Shawn, do you know them?" Gus whispered.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, they're Cass' parents." I said flatly.

Gus looked between us, quickly noticing the tension. "What're you doing here boy?" Mr. Reed hissed.

I never liked this man, he always thought he could manipulate Cass anyway he wanted. He told Cass I was a waste of time and needed to be thrown to the dogs, and hit her when she disapproved of his decisions. It was his way of discipline. I kept telling her to move in with me, but she declined every time.

"We came to see Hailey." I said calmly, "To wish her a Happy Birthday."

"And we've really got to be going." Gus said trying to pull me away.

Mr. Reed gave Gus a hard glare and looked around the cemetery. "So Cassidy finally told you about Hailey? Where is that disgrace of a daughter anyway?" He growled.

"David, please. Not now! This isn't the place for this, for heaven's sake it's Hailey's birthday!" Mrs. Reed cried from his side.

Gus and I looked at each other confused and averted our attention back to the spatting couple. "You shut up! It's her fault that Hailey's gone! It should have been her to go, not my grandchild!" He said pointing an angry finger at her.

I gripped my crutches tightly. _He's blaming Cass for her death! _ "You're blaming your daughter for Hailey's death?" I shouted. "Your daughter was a single mother working hard to put food on the table for her child, our child! And you're blaming her? Where were you when Hailey died, huh?"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me boy!" He shouted taking an angry step towards me. "Unless you want that other leg of yours broken!"

"Now hold on!" Gus said taking a step in front of me. "We're all adults. We should talk about this like civilized people." He said nervously.

"Don't you tell me wha-" He began but was cut off shortly thanks to our savior.

"What's going on here?" Said the older voice.

We all turned to see an older man approaching us. "Get out of here Charlie. This is none of your concern." Reed hissed.

"Do you think your granddaughter would want you to fight?" He said seriously.

"Charlie, I warned you what would happen if you tried to stop me, like last time." He growled.

"And I told you I would call the cops next time something like this happened again." He retorted.

_Again?_

Charlie glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Gus and I. "You two better get going, it's getting late." He said.

"Let's go Shawn." Gus said. We thanked Charlie and turned to leave the cemetery quickly, hearing Reed shouting obscenities the whole way to the blueberry.

Gus started the ignition and we let out a deep breath simultaneously. "That guy's a real prick." Gus said looking at me.

"Tell me about it, and I was dating his daughter." I said flatly putting on my seatbelt.

"Where should we go next?" Gus asked.

"To the crime scene, I'm sure Cass is there now, but I want to go in by myself. I need to talk to Cass alone, no offense buddy." I said.

Gus nodded his head in agreement, and we made our way to Cass' old house.

**~PSYCH~**

**Cass POV**

I pulled up into the driveway of my old house and turned off the ignition, and rested my head on the steering wheel. Every year on Hailey's birthday or the anniversary of her death I come back to the place that haunts me the most. I couldn't bring myself to sell the house. Hailey loved it more than anything. She talked me into buying it before her sixth birthday, and I couldn't say no to those beautiful eyes, so we moved from the small apartment we once had to something more spacious. I had many offers to take it off my hands, but I declined.

I let out a shaky breath and got out of the car and made my way up the steps to the dark house. I stopped at the front door and took the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Once I made my way in I turned on my flashlight, and closed the front door. The first thing my eyes landed on was the spot where I first saw Sarah when I ran into the house. I could still see the faint red stain on the white carpet.

Unable to take the pain any more i quickly marched towards the kitchen cabinet, and brought out the scotch. I sat at the table and drank a glass of the bitter liquid. It burnt my throat and soon after I felt my muscles starting to relax. Glass after glass I filled. _I'm sorry Hailey, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you._

With the feeling of guilt growing stronger I stumbled my way up the steps to Hailey's room. I left everything as it was on that night. I didn't want to touch anything, in hopes the detectives would find at least a hint of evidence on Hailey's murderer, but it's too late now the case was cold.

I walked to Hailey's bed and sat down. I grabbed the stuffed rabbit that was lying on the pillow. I smiled as I thought back to the day I bought it. This was the rabbit that I got her as a get well present. The night at the store I was waiting for Hailey's medication to get filled, I had time to roam around and saw something that caught my eye. The rabbit, Hailey loved rabbits. I instantly grabbed it off the shelves hoping it would make her feel a little better. Sure enough that rabbit, or bear as she called it, made her feel better, Even if it was just a little. I hugged it close to me, inhaling the scent. Hoping I could smell a little of Hailey's scent. That was my breaking point. I cried, cried till I fell asleep.

**~PSYCH~**

My eyes snapped open as I heard a loud thud continuously coming up the steps. I quickly shot up from the bed and grabbed my pistol, pointing it in the direction of the noise. My breathing picked up and I was shaking like mad. I let out a heavy sigh and lowered my weapon. "You couldn't just leave it alone could you, Shawn? And after I told you." I said bitterly as I holstered my gun back to my side.

"How long did you think you could hide this from me, Cass?" He asked with sorrow filled eyes. "Did you honestly think I would never find out about this?"

"What're you talking about, Shawn?" I said sitting back down on Hailey's bed.

"Hailey," I flinched when he said her name. "That night at the carnival, that's why you left me. You were pregnant. And that evening I came to pick you up, you mumbled her name in your sleep. When we searched your house for the intruder, I saw your room, her name on the wall." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Why didn't you tell me, Cass?"

"Tell you what, Shawn?" I turned away. I couldn't look at him, I felt so much guilt.

"That Hailey was your daughter, our daughter! He said raising his voice, "You should have told me!"

"Shawn, I don't need this right now." I mumbled lowering my gaze to the floor. "Please just leave."

"No, she was my daughter too. I have a right to be here!" He yelled. "When were you going to tell me? Answer me!"

I quickly stood up from Hailey's bed. "I was never going to tell you about her, Shawn!" I shouted. "What the hell did you expect me to do? We were young and foolish. What did you want me do, huh? Just walk up to you that night at the carnival and say. 'Hey Shawn, guess what, I'm pregnant and you're the father!'"

"Yes!" He cried in disbelief. "That's exactly what you should have done!"

I let out a frustrated laugh. "Please, it's not like you were very reliable back then. You would've run as soon as I gave you the news, just like you ran from Santa Barbara." I said, pointing an angry finger at him. I knew I pissed him off with that remark. But I didn't care, it was true. He came up to me and roughly grabbed me by both of my arms.

"I would've changed for you, Cass." He hissed.

"Let go, you're hurting me, Shawn!" I cried as I tried to pull myself away from his grasp.

"No, not till we talk about this." He said. "I'm here, talk to me. I'm not going to run away from this."

I started to shake violently, all the pain, the sadness and guilt I've felt over the years I vented out on him. "I hate you, Shawn! I hate you so much!" I yelled as I slapped his chest and tried to push him away. "Every time I look at you, I'm constantly reminded of my mistakes! When I see you, I see Hailey and it kills me every time! You have no idea what it's like to feel this pain, to be the one to watch them bury your child, to constantly blame yourself for her death!"

I couldn't hold myself together any longer. Both of my hands covered my eyes as I cried. I could feel my entire body shake as my breaths came few and far in between. His arms encircled my body the moment I felt like I was going to fall. My head rested on his chest as his hands rubbed my back. "Our baby was murdered, Shawn." I cried. "S-She was so scared."

I could hear him let out a shaky breath. "I'm so sorry, Cass." He said as his arms tightened around me, resting his chin on top of my head. "I'm so sorry."

"She didn't call 9-1-1," I continued to cry. "Instead, she called me. She trusted me, Shawn. She trusted me and I let her down. I didn't answer when she needed me the most. I promised I would always answer, I promised."

My hand rubbed my eyes frantically to get rid of the remaining tears. I pulled back from him slightly, but he didn't drop his arms. "I'm so sorry Shawn," I choked out. "I didn't know how to tell you, I was so scared."

He nodded his head before backing away slightly. Limping over to Hailey's bed, he sat down and rubbed his hands down his face. "What happened that night?" He asked. "Did anything seem off to you?"

Tears started to fill my eyes once again and I shook my head. "No, nothing," I croaked, trying not to cry. "I was waiting for Sarah, my babysitter that morning. She was running a little late, so I made Hailey some breakfast. Sarah eventually showed up and I reminded Hailey that I would be working late that night. I had been working on a case for a couple months at the time, and I finally got a lead from a confession and went to arrest the ringleader. When I showed up with a warrant for his arrest, he went psycho and started using his family as human shields. I was specifically ordered to be marksman that night and finish the job. I specifically remember my phone ringing constantly in my pocket."

Not once did Shawn interrupt me, he stayed silent so I continued. "Once I got the hostage situation under control, my job was complete and I ordered to go home. When I got into my car, I check my phone and noticed Hailey had called several times and left a voice mail. I returned her call, but she didn't answer so I checked the voicemail and that's when-." I turned away and put my hand over my mouth. "This was the room she was murdered in, Shawn. I could hear the whole thing. Our baby was murdered and I don't know who or why they did it."

Shawn leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, his shoulder's shaking. He was crying. I choked back the tears that were forming and kneeled down to his level and wrapped my arms around his neck. We cried, cried for the loss of our daughter. "I'm so sorry, Shawn." I managed to say through my tears. "Please, forgive me."

**~PSYCH~**

Later, when we had managed to calm down and stop crying, the two of us looked at each other and realized we needed to talk. I took in a deep breath before beginning. "Shawn I-"

He put a hand up, stopping me from talking any further. He looked around alerted. "Cass, do you smell that? Smells like smoke!" He said as he stood up quickly from the bed. "Stay here." He said, limping out Hailey's room. Thoughts were running in my head like crazy, my breathing picking up from panic. Not even a minute later Shawn came back into the room coughing "Cass, we have to leave now." He panicked. "The house is on fire!"

A/N: Please review! =)


	11. Ablaze

? POV

The sleek black leather gloves hugged my hands perfectly as I tightly gripped the steering wheel. She needed to be punished. I smirked as I opened the glove compartment and pulled out a large folding blade. I turned my attention to the blue vehicle that was parked a few cars ahead of me. A smile crept on my face as the man got out of the passenger's side of the vehicle and slowly made his way into her house.

I shoved the blade in my pocket and slowly got out of the truck, quietly making my way over to that poor excuse of a vehicle. I quickly opened the driver's door, making the unknown male jump in fright. "What're you-"

I tightly grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed his head against the steering wheel, rendering him unconscious. I chuckled and shut the driver's door gently, and hummed a soothing tune as I made my over to her car. I opened the folding blade and knelt down on the passenger's side and slashed both tires, on my way around the driver's side the first floor windows shattered, the first floor engulfed in flames. I quickly crouched down to finish the two remaining tires that's when I heard shouting and gunshots going off.

_What the hell. _I heard a door quickly open and a tall white male, covered in black bolting out the side door into the back yard. I took this as my cue to leave the scene.

Cass POV

Shawn ran into the room coughing. "Cass we need to get out of here now. The house is on fire!"

This couldn't be happening. All the precious things that reminded me of Hailey were in this house, and it was all going to be taken away from me in a matter of minutes. "What about Hailey's things?" I cried hysterically. "I just can't leave them!"

"Cass, I'm sorry, but there's no time. If we don't leave now we'll be burned alive." He said frantically. He was right, there was no time, and the second floor was quickly filling with smoke, but if I had to leave, I knew there was one thing I couldn't bring myself to get destroyed. "I need her baby books Shawn, please just let me get them!" I pleaded.

He gave me a skeptic look, but I knew it was crazy, but these books would be the only reminder I had of Hailey. To remind me she once existed in my life. "Tell me where they are?" He said quickly. I shook my head. "I'll get them, your leg will slow you down, and you'll have a hard time getting out. I'll go." I quickly ran to Hailey's window and opened it, letting fresh air in. "Climb out through here and take a left, when you hit the end you'll see some panel board you can climb down on." I said quickly running to the hall only to have Shawn grab me by the arm pulling me back. "I'm not leaving without you." He said seriously.

"Shawn, go. I'll be right behind you." I said pulling away from his grasp gently, him hesitating to let go. "Be quick Cass." He said quietly.

I nodded in agreement. "I will, now go. That's an order psychic." I said, hurrying out of Hailey's room.

When I reached the hall I couldn't see a thing in front of me, not even the staircase. The bottom floor was illuminated in red, and smoke coming out in every direction. I stared coughing violently from the thick smoke and started to feel around. I came to the staircase and rushed downstairs and into the living room.

The sound of breaking glass met my ears. I reached the bookshelf and located Hailey's baby books, as I went to grab them I suddenly stopped when I saw a flash through my peripheral vision. I slowly turned my head in the direction. There in the middle of the kitchen, was a black figure of a man staring at me. I slowly dropped my hands down to my side forgetting what my mission was and turned in the direction of the man. _Shawn?_

I squinted my eyes, hoping to get a better view, but the smoke was hindering my view. I noticed he lowered his hand from his mouth and was slowly reaching for something on his side. Alarmed I quickly reached for my gun. "Put your hands in the air!" I shouted pointing my gun at him. "Do it now!"

He started to back away slowly. "Freeze!" I ordered, but he didn't obey. He made a run for the kitchen door, so I pulled the trigger. I heard the man let out a small grunt and he was gone. _Shit!_

Lowering my gun, I let out an irritated sigh. I holstered my gun back to my side and turned around grabbing Hailey's baby books on the shelf. Hoping to get out through the front, I quickly moved to the door. On my way to the front door, I could hear some cracking above me, looking up at the ceiling, the support beams were collapsing, causing them to fall. I quickly jumped out of the way, the support beams blocking my freedom. There was no way out, except back upstairs. Cursing silently I pressed the baby books close to my chest and sprinted up the stairs.

About the seventh step up my foot went through, causing me to yelp in surprise. I tried pulling my foot out but it was stuck, I started to panic. The fire was spreading quickly.

I shut my eyes tightly waiting for the pain to come, but no pain came to my amazement. I felt myself being pulled out, causing me to cry out in pain as the wood cut deeply into my flesh. I looked up to see my savior. "Shawn!" I gasped, causing me to cough more violently.

"Miss me?" He grinned. I gave him a silent nod as he helped me up the staircase.

We quickly approached the window to Hailey's room. "You first" He said. I nodded and climbed out. I took a deep breath as the fresh air filled my lungs. Shawn quickly climbed out the window and we limped to the side of the house. He helped me climb down the panel board and followed quickly after. When I reached solid ground my leg went out, the pain pulsing in my leg was unbearable. I grabbed the baby books and grunted as I tried to stand up but failed miserably. Shawn landed on the ground in a thud and let out a small grunt as he put force on his broken leg. He quickly regained his composure and helped me up. "Can you walk?" He asked.

I nodded as he put an arm around my waist and the other around his neck as we limped to the blueberry. When we got to the car I leaned on it for support, I could hear the sound of sirens quickly approaching.

I turned around and watched the house that Hailey loved burn. I silently wiped the tears off my eyes, wishing this nightmare to be over.

"Gus!" I heard Shawn shout. I turned around and limped over to Shawn's side. "What's wrong?" I said worriedly. He opened the car door and Gus was slumped over the steering wheel, not moving. "I-Is he breathing?" I stammered.

He checked Gus' pulse, and let out a sigh in relief. "He's fine." He checked over Gus. "It looks like he got knocked out." He said.

I let out a shaky breath, thanking the heavens that Gus was okay. I limped over to the curb and sat down. I gritted my teeth in pain but tried to ignore it. I could feel the blood pulsate, and could feel it leaking down my leg, causing my clothes to stick.

Several emergency vehicles pulled up, the fire department quickly scattered trying to get the flames under control.

Paramedics and officers quickly swarmed over us. I pulled out my badge identifying who I was. "Ma'am, you're hurt. I need to take a look at your wounds." The medic said kneeling down checking me over.

I started coughing and shook my head. "No, attend to them two first." I said pointing to Shawn and Gus,

"Ma'am, the other paramedics will attend to them, don't worry. Let's get your wounds taken care of." He said.

He gently picked me up and laid me on a gurney. He started me on oxygen and started to prep me for an I.V. but I quickly grabbed his arm, stopping him from penetrating my skin with the needle. "She's scared of needles man." Shawn said walking up to the ambulance. "She needs an I.V. she's dehydrated." He said glancing at Shawn.

You're not going to touch me with that needle! I will shoot you where you stand." I said coldly taking off the oxygen mask.

The EMT gave a silent nod and continued checking me over. He cut the pants to my injured leg, exposing the wound. I sat up peering over the medic's shoulder and cringed at the sight. "You're going to need stitches for this." He said concerned.

"It's just a little cut, just slap a Band-Aid on it." I said with a pain filled voice.

He let out an aggravated sigh and shook his head. "Ma'am you need to get this stitched or you'll risk infection." He insisted.

"Cass, maybe you should just listen to him. The cut looks pretty bad." Shawn said disgusted.

He was right, it looked awful. The pain was getting worse and the bleeding hadn't stopped. I frowned and looked at the paramedic. "Fine, do what you want." I said closing my eyes and lied back down.

"Cassidy!" My eyes snapped opened as I heard the familiar voice calling my name. I heard Shawn grunt in annoyance, but he stayed by my side anyway,

I slowly sat up on the gurney as Miller came running to my side. "Thank god you're alright?" He said worriedly, grabbing me by the shoulders checking me over. When he came down to my leg, he gaped at the sight, "What happened to your leg?"

"Her leg went through a step on the staircase. It must have cut her when I pulled her out." Shawn said.

Miller frowned. "You should have been more careful with her." He replied. "What're you even doing here 'psychic'? Aren't you a little ways off from home?"

I looked between the two. It was clear they didn't like each other, and I feared this would continue off from the conversation they had last time.

"Come on guys, please not today. It's been a long and horrible day." I said tiredly.

Miller turned back to me, his facial features softening. "You're right, I'm sorry." He said, gently placing his hand on mine.

Shawn frowned. "I'm going to check on Gus, I'll meet you at the hospital Cass." Shawn said limping off to the other ambulance.

"What happened to him?" Miller asked pointing to his leg.

"He got in a motorcycle accident, some idiot ran him off the road. We have a suspect. We're just waiting on the trial date." I said,

"Is that so?" He said his voice distant as he watched Shawn walk away.

"I'm sorry to cut your conversation short, but we really need to get her to the E.R. to get her leg sutured." The paramedic said.

Sapping out of his trance, Miller turned around and smiled at me. "I'll meet you at the hospital okay?"

I looked up at him surprised. "Miller you don't have to, if you have somewhere else to be, by all means go." I said.

"Nonsense, besides I want you to tell me everything that happened." He said.

I gave a nod and pulled my keys from my pocket. "Could you do me a favor? Can you run to my car and get my bags in the trunk, if it's not too bad over there?"

He gave me a heart melting smile. "Sure, I'll see you at the hospital in a bit." He said taking the keys from me.

The paramedic loaded me into the ambulance and we made our way to the hospital.

When we arrived at the hospital they took Shawn to get his leg x-rayed to see if he re-broken anything, as for Gus they took him in for a cat scan to see if he had a concussion. Miller broke the news to me about my car, the detectives thought the fire caused my tires to go flat, but upon further inspection they said they we're slashed. Miller said the person that set the house on fire, probably slashed the tires beforehand.

He stayed by my side the entire time the doctor sutured my leg. I tightly gripped his hand and looked away while the doctor was finishing up. "You know, for a woman who can handle a rifle, you sure are a wimp when it comes to stuff like this." He laughed.

I quickly pulled my hand away only for him to grab it back. "You didn't have to let go, I was only joking." He said.

"Alright Detective, we're all done." The doctor said bandaging my leg. "Make sure you keep it clean, I also suggest you see your physician in two weeks to have the stitches removed."

"Thank you very much doctor." Miller said leaning forward and shaking his hand.

As soon as the doctor left the room, two detectives walked in. "Detective Reed, could we have a moment?"

"Sure." I said sitting up on the bed. "We have a possible suspect who fled the scene at the time of the fire. Several witnesses gave their statements and saw a caucasian male in his early thirties. Once of the witnesses managed to get a partial plate and we ran it from the description they gave us." He said.

"So, did you get the name of the suspect?" I questioned.

"Yes, ma'am, turns out the vehicle is registered to a Matthew Brown." He said glancing down at the file.

My eyes instantly snapped to his. "What's wrong Cass? Do you know him?" Miller asked curiously.

I nodded my head and looked at Miller. "He's the one I told you about earlier, I arrested him for aggravated assault with a motor vehicle." I said wearily.

"We already put out an APB on Mr. Brown, and also notified the Chief back in Santa Barbara of the situation, but we won't have any more details until we have him in custody." The other detective said.

I wanted to mentally slap myself, I forgot about the gunshots. "You also need to check local or surrounding hospitals for reports of gunshot wounds." I said quickly.

They looked at me surprised. "What're you talking about Cass?" Miller asked.

I shook my head. "Someone was in the house at the time of the fire, besides Shawn and I. I saw him, he was drawing his weapon, and I reacted and shot." I said in a low voice.

"Well check it out, thanks for your help detective. We'll inform you if we get any leads." He said and turned to walk out the door, the other detective following closely behind.

"Don't worry they'll find him." Miller reassured.

"I hope they find him before I do." I muttered, sliding off the bed. I bent down and grabbed my bag and placed it on the bed. I rummaged through it until I found something to wear. "Turn around and keep guard at the door Miller." I said flustered.

Like the good boy I knew he was, he obeyed and stood at the door. I quickly unbuttoned my shirt and slid out of my bloody jeans, just leaving me in my undergarments. In the process of getting dressed, I saw Miller sneaking a glimpse when he could and muttered something incoherent.

"What was that?" I said arching an eyebrow.

Miller cleared his throat. "What? I didn't say anything." He lied.

"Uh huh, you can turn around now Miller." I said throwing my old clothes in the trash. He turned around and flashed a smile. "So where are you planning on staying tonight?" He asked.

"I think the guys and I are going to stay at a hotel for the night, then head back home in the morning after I fix my car." I replied.

"You can stay with me for the night, there's plenty of room. That way I can keep an eye on you." He said.

I gave him a tired smile and shook my head. "Thanks for the offer Miller, but I can handle myself."

He frowned."Then at least let me drop you off at the hotel?" He insisted.

I rolled my eyes."Fine, only because my car's flat." I said irritably,

He chuckled and got off the bed and gave me a hug, but was cut short when we heard Shawn's voice. We turned our attention at the door.

"Dad, calm down. We're fine. I'll explain everything when we get back." Shawn said frustrated walking into the room with Gus following closely behind.

"News sure does travel fast." I muttered.

"Dad, I have to go. They finished up with Cass." He said quickly. I could hear Henry shouting for Shawn not to hang up, but Shawn quickly hit the end button and put his phone in his pocket.

"How're you feeling Gus?" I said pointing the butterfly bandage on his forehead.

"I'm fine, just a mild concussion and a few stitches, nothing to worry about. Thank you for asking."

"Let's get you guys to a hotel. It's probably been a crazy night for you all." Miller said grabbing my bags off the bed.

After we signed discharge papers Miller took us to a hotel, Shawn and Gus went together and I hitched a ride with Miller.

I rested my head against the cool glass, watching the cars whizzed by. "I'm sorry about your house." Miller said sadly.

I looked at Miller, him focusing on the road and lowered my gaze to my hands. "All of Hailey's belongings are gone. The only thing I managed to save from the fire was her baby books."

He gently placed a hand on my leg and gave me a quick smile before turning his attention back on the road. "At least you have something to remember her by."

I smiled to myself."Yeah, you're right." I whispered.

"So is there any particular reason why that 'psychic' is here?" He asked.

"He's got a name Miller." I said flatly. "And yes, he does. He knows about Hailey, and that s-she's his daughter."

Apparently, that came as a huge shock to Miller because he slammed down on the brakes so hard I almost hit my head on the dashboard, causing the seatbelt to lock painfully. "You're kidding me right, him?" He said hysterically.

I nodded my head giving him my answer."He's Hailey's father." The cars behind us were honking like crazy, so Miller stepped out of his moment of shock and pressed on the gas. "Why are you so surprised by this?" I continued.

He scoffed. "I would have just never pegged him to be Hailey's father, nor to have you aim so low." He replied aloofly.

He sounded so much like my father, and it tugged at a heart string. "You sound just like him Erik. You don't know a thing about Shawn." I said with a shaky voice. "He may act like a child from time to time, and get himself into dangerous situations." I continued. "But Shawn has a gift, and is smarter than you and my father give him credit for."

He turned his attention back to the road, but I could feel him glancing at me from time to time. "Do you still have feelings for him?" He asked.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "I do, but things are a little complicated right now and we still haven't had a chance to sit down and talk about it." I said.

We pulled up the hotel and he parked the car, Shawn and Gus pulled up next to us and stepped out of the blueberry waiting for me to get out. Miller shut off the ignition and turned to look at me. "Cass, I'll tell you this right now, he'll just end up hurting you." He said seriously.

"Couldn't be any worse that what I've done to him Erik." I said choking back my tears. "Thanks for the ride. I'll talk to you later." I said opening the car door, and slammed it behind me. I walked to back passenger's seat and grabbed my bags. "Cass, wait. Don't be like that." Miller pleaded.

I'm sorry, but I'm too tired to talk about this, we'll talk about it some other time." I said shutting the door. "Is everything alright?" Gus asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything's great." I replied quickly. Shawn and Gus exchanged worried glances and followed me inside to the front desk. I managed to get us a room with two beds, since the hotel was booked. As soon as we got into the room I rushed to bathroom longing for a hot shower. I could visibly see some of the ash and dried blood off of me and down the drain. After I was done with everything I stayed under the hot relaxing shower for a bit longer, thinking about the day's events.

Once I was out of the shower and rewrapped my leg I opened the bathroom door, Gus was already passed out, and Shawn was lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

"You're on my bed you know." I said wringing the rest of the water out with a towel.

"Hmm?" He said distantly. I sighed and dropped the towel on the floor. Too tired to argue I walked over to the bed and climbed up next to him. The second my head hit the pillow my world went black. I let out a pent up breath as I relaxed into the bed. I could feel the bed shift lightly as he scooted closer to me. How I've longed to feel his warmth next to me. I smiled to myself, and closed my eyes drifting off to a much needed rest.


	12. Wanting To Know

A/N" Thanks to wolf-shadow666, Torchil, Shaybo27, and Psychic101. I really appreciate all the feedback you'll have given me, keep it coming! Here's the next chapter, hope you like. =)

**Chapter 12: Wanting To Know. **

**Cass POV**

The following morning the guys and I packed and got ready to leave this dreadful place and head back home. Luckily, one of the officers who was at the scene at the time of the fire worked part time at a tire shop and gave me a good deal on new tires. He was even kind enough to pick up my car and deliver it to me this morning after he finished up. I heard my phone buzzing on the nightstand and picked it up. I frowned at the name displayed across the screen. I quickly hit the end button and put it in my back pocket. "You're not going to answer Miller's call?" Shawn chimed.

"How did you?" I said turning to Shawn who placed his hands to his head and winked, causing me to roll my eyes. I picked up my bags and grabbed my keys off the dresser. "I'll talk to you guys later. I'm going down to the lobby to check us out." I said walking over to the door. "I'm coming with you." Shawn said running to my side. I looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing his boot. "Shawn where the hell is your boot, you're going to re-break you leg!" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

He scoffed. "I don't want to wear it, it itches." He pouted, "And I for one am shocked detective, I haven't worn it all morning and you're barley noticing. You're detective skills are lacking." He grinned.

Gus shook his head in disapproval. "Don't come crying to us when you're on the floor pleading for us to take you to the hospital when you re-break that leg, because you'll be on your own if that happens Shawn." Gus said turning to me for support, which I nodded in agreement.

The grin on Shawn's face morphed into a look of pure shock. "And I for one am stunned to know that the two of my favorite people would abandon me at my time of need." He said hurtfully.

I rolled my eyes as I slowly placed a hand on the doorknob, and pushed the door open walking out. Shawn started to follow behind me, but turned around and ran back to the room. I stopped and pressed my back against the wall waiting for him to catch up.

"We'll meet you at home buddy. I'm going to hitch a ride with Cass." Said Shawn

I knew why he wanted to tag along. He's been eyeing me all morning, waiting for the right moment to get me cornered and talk about this. He had a right to know, but it was something I wasn't looking forward to talking about. I knew we would have to talk about it sooner or later, so what a better time to discuss it than on a long drive home.

"Don't forget my bag Gus." Shawn said walking back towards me.

Gus ran out into the hall. "No way Shawn, carry your own bag! Shawn! Come back here!" Gus shouted behind us.

I shook my head, smiling to myself.

**Shawn POV**

After Cass and I checked out at the front desk, we headed straight back to Santa Barbara. The first thirty minutes were pure agonizing silence, both of us waiting for one another to start the conversation. I wanted to know, know everything there was to know about Hailey. It killed me that I didn't know what she looked like, or what her likes and dislikes were.

I never really thought about having kids, or even planning on getting married for a while. I knew that's what Jules wanted from me, and I couldn't give it to her, at least not yet. I wasn't ready to settle down, and raise a family. So things got a little difficult in our relationship and we ended it.

Thinking about Cass being pregnant with Hailey, and raising her all alone, hurt. If only she would have told me, I would've been there for her. Her holding my hand while she shouts obscenities at me while giving birth to Hailey, hearing my daughter's first words, and seeing her first steps. I missed all of it, and what was I doing, absolutely nothing worthwhile with my life, that is until Psych came around.

Knowing that someone took her away from Cass' life fueled my anger. It made me sick to my stomach, I felt like I was going mad. I couldn't sleep, and my mind drifted off to the thought of revenge several times, and it scared me. _Is this what Cass feels every day?_

No, it had to be far worse than what I was feeling, she had a strong bond with Hailey and it was taken from her. Cass was typically a strong minded person, but I could tell she was hurting inside, begging for someone to help her, to hear her. And I knew I was that person. I didn't want to leave her side, I wanted to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but how could I convince her of that if I couldn't convince myself of that first.

I wanted. No I needed to know what Hailey was like.

I glanced at Cass who was focused on the road, and let out a deep breath.

"What was she like?" I whispered.

She took a quick glance at me before turning her attention back at the road. She let out a shaky breath. "She was a lot like you." She said softly. "Hailey was kind hearted, smart and very adventurous." She paused for a brief second then smirked. "Though, she was a real smart ass from time to time."

I chucked, but I noticed her smile quickly faded. "She always asked about you Shawn." She said, my eyes never leaving her for a second. "I should have told her about you. It's one of the many things I regret not doing."

"What did she do for fun?" I asked, questions popping in my head every second, waiting in line be answered.

I saw a tear slide down her cheek which she quickly wiped away. "She'd dance ballet." She sniffled. "You should have seen her Shawn, she was so beautiful. When she danced onstage, it felt as though time stopped, and all your worries were just washed away, and you knew everything was going to be okay."

I smiled turning my head to look out the window, watching the cars pass by. "She sounded amazing Cass. I'm sure she was beautiful." I said softy.

"She looked a lot like you, you know." She said in a low voice. I snapped my attention back to her, ready to hear more of what she had to say about Hailey. She let out a small chuckle. "She once told me, she must have inherited her good looks from her father,"

For the first time in two days I laughed. She sounded like me, and it made me proud. Cass looked at me confused before turning her attention back at the road once again.

"I-If you want to know what she looks like, her baby books are in my purse. The pink one was the most up to date I had of her. You can have a few if you want." She said.

I nodded and unfastened the seatbelt, reaching in the backseat for her purse. I unzipped it and grabbed the pink book. _You can do it Shawn, open it. _With shaky hands I opened it. My breath caught in my throat.

She was beautiful. All I could do was stare at the picture of her, flashing a beautiful smile for the camera. I gently ran my fingers down the picture, memorizing every detail, her dark brown hair blowing in the wind, her hazel eyes shining bright with excitement, and the cute little dimples that showed on her cheeks when she smiled.

"She was beautiful Cass." I whispered.

She turned to me and smiled with tear glistening in her eyes. "She was, wasn't she?" She said with a cracking voice. "You can have as many as you want from there, just make sure leave me some alright?"

I nodded and slid the photo out from its protective sleeve and arched my back, reaching for my wallet. I folded the picture and gently placed it in my wallet.

There were still so many questions I wanted to ask Cass about Hailey, but I knew there would plenty of time to ask her. The rest of the way home I just wanted to glance through the baby books, seeing how Hailey changed from the time she was born till the age she left us. I knew it was hard for Cass to talk about it, but by the end of the conversation she looked relieved, as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

When we finally reached Santa Barbara, I texted Gus that we made it back safely, and thankfully he did as well. I asked Cass to drop me off at my dad's, and said I'd get him to drop me back home later on in the evening. She asked me several times if I was sure I didn't want a ride home, but I declined. I needed to tell him. I needed to get this off my chest.

We parked outside dad's house, neither of us knowing where to start. "I never really got a chance to say thank you for saving me the other night." She whispered.

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled. "You would have done the same thing for me." I said.

Tears filled her eyes and she nodded. I gently grabbed her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She didn't flinch or try to stop me. Instead she closed her eyes, and gave a soft smile, accepting the affectionate gesture. I gently wiped away the fallen tears with my thumb. She pulled away slowly and looked at me. "Goodbye Shawn." She said softly.

"Bye Cass." I said opening the car door. "If you don't mind, I'm going to borrow these for a while, but I promise I'll take good care of them." I said holding up the baby books.

She gave a small nod and I closed the car door. I stood there watching as she drove off, and turned back to my dad's house. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding, and walked up the steps to my dad's house. My hand was shaking as I reached for the door knob and turned it opening the door.

I slowly walked inside, the door slammed shut behind me. I heard some dishes rattling in the kitchen and some silent cursing. I stumbled my way into the kitchen, having my dad turn around with a worried expression on his face.

"Shawn. Why haven't you answered my calls? I've been worried sick, what happened?" He said frantically, he looked down at my leg and gave a disapproving look. "What happened to your boot?"

I brushed off the questions dismissively. He always worried about me, and I hated it. My father and I never saw eye to eye, but none of that mattered anymore. I needed my dad, needed him more than anything right now. I quickly walked to my dad and wrapped my arms around his neck, embracing him in a hug.

"Son, what's wrong?" He asked concerned, gently placing a hand on my back.

My body started to shake. I tried desperately to keep from breaking down, knowing that it was the last thing I needed.

"You're scaring me kid, what happened?" He said tightening the embrace. His kind gesture made my tears flow faster, breaking down any wall I had left. I started to cry.

"My daughter was murdered." I managed to choke out.


	13. Just Like The Horror Movies

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've had some major writers block! Hope this chapter is interesting for you all, and doesn't disappoint. Thanks to those that reviewed and favorite it means a lot. Please review!

Chapter 13: Just like the horror movies

Shawn POV:

"My daughter was murdered." I choked out.

He flinched at these words and slowly pulled away. "What the hell are you talking about kid? You don't have a daughter." He said confused. "In order for you to have a daughter you would have to have a steady girlfriend, you haven't had one since Juliet and we both know she isn't pregnant."

I shook my head and wiped my eyes frantically, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Dad it was Cassidy. She was pregnant that night at the carnival eleven years ago. I had no idea she was when she broke it off between us." I said pulling away from our embrace.

"And she neglected to tell you all these years why?" He asked skeptically.

I scoffed, running a hand through my hair, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "She apparently had some stupid idea that I would abandon her and the baby, if I would of known she was pregnant, I would have been there for her!" I said with a louder voice.

"Alright calm down son, let's take a seat. "He said, gesturing me to the table. I pulled out a chair and sat down. I placed my elbows on the table resting my head in my hands. He pulled up a chair and took a seat next to me and took a deep breath before starting. "Alright let's say you had a daughter, I'm not saying I don't believe you, but where's the proof?" He said seriously.

"I have these." I mumbled, sliding him the photo albums. He opened the photo albums and just stared at the picture. "Jesus, she looks just like you." He said rubbing a hand on his forehead, leaning back on the chair.

"I-I got tired of Cass hiding things from me, since she transferred here, she's been distant, secretive. So yesterday when she left work early I went to her computer and pulled up her file."

"Shawn, she told you-" He began.

"I know what she told me dad! Don't you think I have a right to know, she told me everything. There were no secrets between us. Then all of a sudden she comes back and BAM! She's a totally different person." I spat. "I got tired of it, I wanted the Cass I knew and loved back, and I come across this," I said pointing angrily to the photo albums. "I love Cass, I would have done anything for her, but for her not to tell me something this important, kills me."

"H-How did it happen? I mean how she was murdered." He stammered, looking down at the pictures.

I cleared my throat. "The file said she was shot several times, they never found any evidence linking to a suspect,"

He gritted his teeth. "So the son of bitch got away with it." He said slamming a fist on the table. "Where was Cassidy when all this went down?"

"She was working late that evening. She said she was assigned marksman duty for a hostage situation. Her phone went off several times, but couldn't answer it. She received a voice mail from Hailey, and she heard the whole thing. By the time she arrived, it was too late." I said.

"Does she recall anyone threatening to harm her or Hailey, maybe an ex boyfriend or an arrest during a sting?" He asked

I shook my head. "Not that she mentioned, we really didn't have much time to talk about it, since the house caught on fire." I said, but remembered what the detectives said about there being a suspect leaving the scene at the time of the fire. "Wait, dad. The detectives said there was a suspect leaving the house when the house was on fire, umm." I said, trying to think of the person's name. "A Matthew Brown, the guy they arrested for running me off the road."

His eyes instantly snapped to mine. "He knows your involved now. He's destroying evidence, something the other detectives weren't able to see, but you can. He doesn't want to risk being caught so he tried to kill you in the house fire." He mused. "Let's just hope they catch this bastard fast so we can question him."

"We?" I asked confused, arching an eyebrow,

He shook his head, dismissing the question. "I mean you, the detectives." He corrected. "How's Cassidy holding up through all this?" He asked, changing the subject.

"She's devastated. The bastard destroyed everything, the only thing she managed to save were the baby books." I said, pointing to them.

"And almost at the cost of her life, I'd bet." He said sarcastically, turning a page in the album. "How old was she?" He said softly.

I gave him a small smile. "She was eight, when she passed away. She just turned eleven yesterday." I answered sadly.

"It would have been nice to teach her how to fish. I bet she would've had a blast." He smiled.

I chuckled. "Sorry dad, but I think that's something you only have fun doing." I said with a grin. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

We sat there for a couple more hours discussing everything that occurred yesterday, by the end of the night I felt relieved getting this off my chest, knowing I could talk to my dad about this when I needed to. We just hoped one day we could find the person responsible for Hailey's death, and let this nightmare be over, but I had a feeling it was just beginning.

? POV:

I awoke feeling groggy, disoriented, and slightly nauseous, no doubt from the drug he had injected me with. I opened my eyes to find myself in what looked to be an abandon warehouse. I tried to move my hands and feet, but they were duct taped to the metal chair that was bolted to the cement floor, plastic lying all around the floor.

I shifted slightly in my seat, trying to draw strength to loosen the tape, but it seemed like the drugs were still in effect, rendering it useless.

The man in front of me chuckled.

"Awake already?" he mused, his voice smooth and rich."I expected you to sleep for another couple hours, but it seems I've underestimated you.

"Fuck you!" I croaked, my tongue feeling thick and dry inside my mouth.

He only seemed amused by my insult, smirking as he reached out and grabbed a scalpel and pliers off a silver tray. _Oh shit, oh shit. _ I chanted over and over in my head. He slowly walked towards me and roughly grabbed me by the face, pulling me towards him. He forced the pliers into my mouth and slowly pulled on my tongue. I cried out, begging him to stop. He dragged the scalpel across my tongue drawing blood, making me scream out in pain.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" He spat, tightening his grip on the pliers before releasing me.

"What do you want from me? I slurred, the pain in my mouth intensifying.

He walked over to the table and picked up a white cloth, cleaning the blood off the tools. "You were there last night. You witnessed me leaving that house." He said placing the tools back down on the tray, and leaned against the table, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"W-What are you talking about, what house? I was just minding my own business." I said with a quivering voice.

"You're lying." He sang out. "Did you know in some countries, liars get severely punished? He mused. "Sometimes, they brand their liars. Even amputate some of their limbs."

I started to shake. "Alright man, alright. I was there, just to scare her a bit, to warn her. I won't tell anyone I saw you, I swear! Just please let me go." I cried, beads of sweat running down my forehead.

He leaned off the table and slowly walked towards me, the sound of his boots scraping along the plastic as he walked towards me, was enough to make me piss myself. He crouched down meeting my eye level, giving me a hard glare. "Now why would I go and do something like that?" He asked tilting his head slightly to the right. "You've already seen my face. I can't just let you waltz out of here and risk you going to the authorities."

"My lip started to quiver, tears welling up in my eyes. "P-Please." I begged, raising my head up and he stood back up, walking back towards the table. I wanted to vomit, he wasn't joking. He was going to kill me, and from the look in his eyes it was going to be slow. He picked up the scalpel and pliers he cleaned off earlier and turned around with a sadistic look on his face.

By now I was crying, begging him to release me. I tried to pull myself free, to try and loosen the tape so I could attempt to escape, but it didn't budge. He slowly walked back towards me. "No matter how much you scream, or beg me to stop, no one will be able to hear you pitiful cries for help. So let's have a little fun, shall we." He chimed, hovering over me.

"No, please. I'm sorry! Please, don't...Oh god…Nooo!

CASS POV

In the morning, I walked down into the kitchen to start breakfast. While I was preparing the food, I grabbed two plates and placed them on the table. After breakfast was done, I grabbed the pan off the stove and started to serve myself and Hailey's plate, but stopped when I came to hers. I sat the pan back down on the stove and grabbed the other plate, placing it back in the cabinet. _Sorry baby, I'll know you'll understand. _

I let out a shaky breath and made my way over to the table and started eating. I took a bite out of my eggs and flipped through the newspaper, until I heard my phone going off next to me. Putting down my fork I picked up my phone and looked at the name on the screen. _So much for personal time off. _ I thought.

It was Lassiter. Groaning I answered it. "Detective Reed speaking." _Great, he's already in a bad mood this morning. _"An anonymous call?" I said sitting up straight in my chair. "What? Someone heard screaming from a warehouse?" I got up from the table and scrapped off the remaining food in the trashcan, placing the empty plate in the sink. "Yeah, I know where that is. I'll be there as fast as I can." I said and hung up the phone, quickly heading upstairs to get dressed.

Thankfully Juliet got a hold of Shawn and Gus while Lassiter informed me of the situation, and they would be there as fast as they could. About half an hour later I reached the warehouse where everyone was gearing up by the Crown Victoria.

"You're too slow Reed." Lassiter grumbled.

"Hey, you caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting to come in today. I didn't even have time to go down to the station and pick up my car." I retorted, opening the trunk of my car pulling out three bullet proof vests. I threw one each to Shawn and Gus, them groaning in protest. "Safety comes first boys." I said slipping my vest on. "Do you have the warrant?" I asked, glancing at Lassiter, which he nodded in response.

When we got to the shutter door Carlton, Juliet, and I pulled our weapons. Carlton counted down from three and Gus pulled the chain rolling up the door. All five of us looked around, keeping our guard up for anything suspicious. I kept Shawn and Gus behind me, just in case some nutcase came out shooting out of nowhere.

I signaled for Carlton and Juliet to head the other direction, while Shawn, Gus and I went in the other direction. "Hey Gus, doesn't this remind you of that one movie, where those five people, or was it four were babysitting that hostage in an abandon warehouse, and creepy things start happening." Shawn whispered.

"You mean Thirteen hours in a warehouse?" Gus whispered back.

"Shut up guys! That's not funny. We're supposed to look for anything suspicious." I hissed, the hallway getting darker as we went further down.

It wasn't funny. I was scared out of my mind when I watched that movie. I didn't think anything about it when I first got here, and Shawn had to bring it up. I stopped immediately when I felt something wet drop on my cheek, Shawn bumping into me.

"Why did you stop?" Shawn asked confused, but something caught his attention.

I wiped the wet liquid off my face, and grabbed my flashlight from my vest pocket, and shined it on my hand. _Blood?_

I slowly shined my light upwards and was beginning to look up, until I heard a buzzing noise from my right, stopping me from seeing what was above us. "What did you do?" I hissed.

"It said don't push, I couldn't resist." Shawn said lifting his hands up in defense.

"Uh, what is that?" Gus said with a scared expression, pointing to the ceiling, and slowly backing away.

Shawn and I stopped our little squabble and looked up to see something swinging down, Shawn and Gus quickly reacted and I stood frozen in fear, only to get smacked down by the heavy object, knocking the air out of my lungs. I heard Shawn and Gus let out a loud high pitched scream and heard them quickly running, leaving me alone, in the dark.

I had my eyes closed and was starting to hyperventilate, I was afraid to see what was laying on me. I gagged at the smell, and pushed it off with all the strength I could muster. I laid there trying to calm myself down. I slowly turned my head to the left, and let out a yelp.

I quickly scooted away from the body until my back collided with the wall. I quickly reached for my flashlight with a shaky hand and flashed it on the body.

I put a hand over my mouth to muffle my cry. It was a dismantled body. Its mouth opened, as if it died screaming from a very long and painful death.

A/N: Okay, need some advice from you readers. Did I portray Shawn wrong in the warehouse scene? I'm just curious, one reader told me about this on Psychfic, that she didn't like the way I portrayed him in that scene. In my honest opinion and my proof reader's opinion I did a good job with Shawn. He's professional yet an idiot at times. (Sorry Shawn, I do love you though.) Too me, I think Shawn would act like this, but that's my opinion.

Honestly...it's bugging me, but hey what's a little criticism, right?


	14. A John Doe and Forgiveness

A/N: Okay, really. Sorry if the last chapter disappointed anyone. Really I am. Hopefully it will get a little more interesting from here on out. I'm trying to wrap this up within hopefully 5 more chapters. (*Coughs* my husband hates proof reading. *Coughs*) I've been hoping to upload this all evening, but internet went down in this cruddy town…enough of my complaining, here's the next chapter, as always please review. And thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter, means a lot to me!

Chapter 14: A John Doe and Forgiveness.

Cass POV:

I heard the sound of rushing footsteps approaching. I quickly grabbed my flashlight and pistol off the ground and used the wall for support as I stood up.

"Reed!" Lassiter said running to my side. "Jesus, O'Hara, get a hold of an emergency unit." I tried to tell her there was no need, but she was already dialing. His long arms held me in place as his eyes racked over my body. "Where are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, really. It's not my blood. It belongs to him." I said pointing to the dismantled corpse. "He swung down from the ceiling, and I didn't react quickly enough and he ended up taking me down."

Lassiter gently moved me aside, and knelt down next to the body. He grabbed his flashlight out of his pouch and examined the body.

"The paramedics are on their way," Juliet said closing her phone. Her eyes lowered to the floor where Lassiter was kneeling. She let out a small gasp, placing a hand over her mouth. "How awful, who would do such a thing?" She asked,

"O'Hara get a hold of CSI and the Coroner so we can get this place sealed off. I'm going to make a call to the chief and inform her of the situation." Lassiter ordered. "And Reed, go see if you can find those two baboons that ran out screaming and bring them back here. I hate to say it, but I think we're going to need Spencer on this."

"Gladly." I muttered sarcastically. I walked outside as the paramedics were pulling up. I noticed Shawn and Gus were standing next to the blueberry with guilty expressions. I bit my tongue, not in the mood to scold them, and limped over to my car. My leg was on fire and my whole body ached due to the impact.

I groaned in pain as I tried to remove my vest. "Here, let me help you." Shawn said running to my side, "Oh, now you want to help me?" I said, skeptically, dropping my arms to my side, giving up on removing the vest. "You two idiots left me behind back there, alone and afraid, while a dismantled corpse fell on top of me!" I shouted. "I would never, ever leave you two behind like that. I would take a bullet for you two, but seeing you abandon me like that is low. Even for you two. So no Shawn, I don't need your help." I hissed, swatting his hand away.

"Cass-"

"Detective, if you could please come with us so we could take a look at your wounds?" The medic said quickly walking to my side.

"I don't need to be examined, I'm fine." I said pushing past the medic. I turned back to Shawn. "Lassiter wants you two back in there, so let's see what you can see 'psychic'." I signaled to Gus to follow and we headed back to the warehouse.

The stench in the hallway was overwhelming. I passed O'Hara my handkerchief which she gladly accepted and placed it to her face, I took a quick glance at the others and noticed Gus was ready to bolt out the warehouse the first chance he got, but managed to hold his breath until we were out. Even Shawn had gone pale under the beard stubble. Lassiter and I pretended the smell didn't bother us, but I could tell he was doing the same thing I was, breathing in short and shallow gasps.

"What about it Spencer, are you getting any 'psychic' visions on what could've happened here?" Lassiter asked.

Shawn partly raised his hands to his head, and then dropped them to his side. "I'm sorry Lassie, but if spirits liked hanging around this kind of stench, they would have never left their bodies in the first place."

I rolled my eyes. _You smart ass. _"Carlton, I think Shawn's right, he's not going to be able to get something off the body like this. It'll just hinder his visions. We'll take a look around the warehouse and see if he can pick up any psychic vibes elsewhere. "I said, choking back my vomit.

Lassiter let out a heavy sigh, or what he could due to the wretched smell and nodded. I quickly turned to leave, Shawn and Gus on my tail. When we made it further down the hall, the smell was dissipating. The three of us stop for a short minute to take in a deep breath, our lungs thanking the heavens for fresh air.

"We're defiantly taking another route out of this warehouse. There is no way in hell I'm going back to that smell." I said pulling out my flashlight.

"Agreed." They said in unison.

We came across a door with a stained glass window. I shined the light through it, trying to see what was on the other side. I gently turned the doorknob opening the door. I pulled out my weapon and signaled the guys to stay behind until I cleared the room. "Its clear guys, come on in." I said holstering my weapon.

I shined the light around the room and took a look around, my heels clicking on the floor. "Well Shawn, do you 'see' anything?" I said turning to look at him.

His eyes were gleaning around the room, trying to get every detail he could. His eyes came to a stop on a particular spot on the floor. "Give me your flashlight Cass." He said waking up to me, grabbing the flashlight from my hand. He knelt down next to me, and shined the light on the floor.

I gritted my teeth and knelt down to his level. There were four holes imbedded in the cement floor in the shape of a square. "Maybe a chair used to be here?" I asked tilting my head to the left in confusion.

"But bolted to the floor? Don't you think that's a little weird?" Shawn mused.

"Maybe this room was an office at one point?" Gus spoke up from behind.

"I don't know buddy, I mean wouldn't you want to move freely around in your chair, not just be confined in one spot." Shawn said standing up.

I let out a small groan as I tried to stand up, I grabbed Shawn's arm catching him by surprise as I pulled myself up. "Are you alright?" Shawn asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." I said placing a hand over my abdomen.

"Maybe you should get that checked out?" Gus said walking over to me.

"I said its fine Gus, this is nothing. I've been through worse, trust me." I said holding a hand up.

I looked around the room, trying to see if I could use anything for evidence that could linked to the dismantled body. I came across a long table. "Shawn I nee-"

As if he read my mind, he was already by my side handing me my flashlight. "Thanks." I mumbled.

I closely examined the table, making sure I didn't overlook anything. "Wait Cass, back it up to the bottom corner of the table there." Shawn said pointing to the area he wanted.

"Nice Shawn." I said. I handed him my flashlight while I reached into a pouch in my vest and grabbed a pair of gloves and an evidence bag.

On the corner of the table, there was a piece of splintered wood with a piece of plastic hanging off. I gently grabbed the plastic and placed it into the evidence bag. I looked over to Shawn and noticed something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think he was murdered in this room." Shawn whispered.

"What do you mean Shawn?" Gus asked curiously.

"Think about it, the victim, he looked like he was tortured to death right?" Shawn said, walking back to the holes in the cement. "There was a chair there at one point, bolted to the floor. Maybe the suspect didn't want him escape and restrained the victim to the chair, no matter how much he squirmed he wasn't going anywhere. The table could have possibly been used for laying out his precious tools to use on the victim." He continued. "He's good, really good. He probably laid plastic all around the floor, and table so he couldn't leave any evidence behind. Exhibit A" he said grabbing the evidence bag out of my hands and holding it up. "Maybe when he got ready to dispose of the evidence, the plastic got caught on the edge of the table, and he missed it.

"So our victim died in this very room." I said wearily. "Then that means we don't have much to go on but the victim's body."

"This will probably take a while from the looks of it." Gus said wearily.

"Well then, there's not much left here for us to do then, let's head back and let the others know what we found." I said walking back towards the door.

After managing to find another exit we met up with Detective's Lassiter and O'Hara and informed them of Shawn's 'psychic' vision. The coroners bagged the body and were going to transport it to Woody for an autopsy, and we all agreed to meet back down at the precinct.

Once inside the precinct I b-lined it to the autopsy room only to be stopped by the Chief. "Detective, what on earth-

"Before you ask Chief, it's the victim's blood, not mine." I said quickly.

"How did you get the victim's blood all over you?" She asked curiously.

"Chief I'm begging you, please don't make me tell the story all over again, I promise I'll have my report on your desk by tomorrow." I pleaded.

She let out an irritable sigh. "I want it on my desk first thing in the morning Detective."

I quickly nodded my head in agreement and walked to the autopsy room, the Chief following closely behind.

"What do you have for us so far Woody?" The Chief asked.

"Before I begin, might I add, it's a pleasure to have you here Chief." He said, flashing a grin. "From what I can tell, he's a male, Caucasian, maybe in his early thirties, as for an identity, I don't have much to go on because his fingers were cut off, and so I can't run it through the system that way. That means we'll have to run by dental records, which can take a while.

"Do you have a possible time of death?" The Chief asked.

"Well from the skin color and the blood coagulation, I'd say this guy has been dead for no more than nine hours. I put his T.O.D. somewhere between 1:50 and 2:40 A.M." He said.

"Well since this man is a John Doe, this makes it a top priority case. Somebody murdered this person. And without an identity, we have no clues to go on, but it is our responsibility to get to the bottom of this. Detective's Lassiter and O'Hara let's start on any open missing person's cases that the victim's identity might match, is that understood?" She ordered. "And Detective Reed, please go home and clean up, I expect to have your report on my desk by tomorrow morning, is that understood?"

I nodded my head. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now let's get back to work everyone." She said, walking out of the autopsy room.

"Let me know if you get anything new on the victim Woody." I said walking out the doors. Halfway down the hall I heard Shawn shouting for me.

"Cass, wait up!" He said grabbing my arm, pulling me back towards him. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing I did back there. You were right. I shouldn't have left you back there."

I knew I couldn't be mad at him, at least not for too long. He was such a big goof ball, with a big heart. He was gentle, caring and full of love. How could I be mad at someone that I've loved for years? If anyone should be mad it should be him.

"Its fine Shawn, I over reacted. I should be the one apologizing." I said, looking into his beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry."

He arched an eyebrow and looked at me confused. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head when you fell?"

I chuckled. "Really it's okay, but I'm going to have to take you up on that offer you made earlier."

"Anything, name it." He said, ready for the order.

"I really, really need help taking this damn vest off. I can't lift my arms above my head." I said ashamed.

He laughed and gave me the biggest smile he could muster, pulling me into a side hug. "Sure."

A/N: Review!


	15. Piecing It Together

O.o Sorry for the long wait everyone, work has been hella hectic these past two weeks. Elections are going on till Tuesday, so I'll be working late. . Good news, Tuesday is a free day at work because of elections so I have 12 hours or more to work on my story. Hehehe. So yeah, I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, but it's really going to start picking up really soon. So yeah, sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 15: Piecing It Together

Cass POV

It's been two weeks since the warehouse incident, we were still waiting on the dental records for a positive I.D. on the victim, and Woody claimed that they should be in any day now. At least this would give us a start on this case. I've been racking my brain nonstop on missing person's cases, and no one turned to match the description of the victim, nor have no missing person's reports been filed in the area or surrounding areas.

Woody said he had a variety of different size incisions on his body, missing limbs, and died from shock from the amount of blood lost. So he was, in fact, tortured to death. Woody didn't find any fingerprints on the victim or the evidence we collected, but there was a partial hair follicle and traces ofneuroleptic tranquilizers found in his system. There were also traces of adhesive on his wrists and clothes, most likely caused by the material to bind him. Woody also suspected the person that killed the victim had knowledge of human anatomy. The cuts on the victim were precise and could cause a person to bleed to death if he knew where to cut.

I was wrapping up my report for the current case the guys and I were assigned to, until I heard a file slam down on my desk, making me jump in surprise. "Dental records came back, and you're not going to believe who it came back on." Lassiter said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I quickly stopped what I was doing and opened the folder. My breath caught in my throat. _Shit. _I rubbed a hand down my tired face, and looked up at Lassiter in disbelief. "That's Matt?" I said in a low voice.

"Dental records don't lie Reed, and I already notified the family." He said putting his suit jacket on. "We'll start fresh Monday, are you coming down to that nitwits' get together, I heard Guster is paying?"

I shook my head. "No. change of plans. Tell Shawn maybe next time." I said, glancing down at the folder.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself." He said walking out of the precinct.

As Lassiter left I quickly shut the file, placing it in my desk drawer before I made my way down to the autopsy room to talk to Woody. "Aren't you suppose to be down at te bar celebrating your birthday Detective?" Woody asked, concentrating on the body on the table.

_Dammit Shawn._

I heard Woody gasp and look up at me with wide eyes. "Don't tell Shawn I told you! It was supposed to be a surprise." He pleaded.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have time for that right now Woody. I have a question for you on the return of the dental records on Matthew Brown?" I said leaning against a table.

"What's your question?" He asked.

"When you did the autopsy, did you find any traces of bullet wounds on the body, fresh ones?" I asked curiously.

Woody put down the tools he was using to examine the body and walked over to the counter in front of me. He picked up Matthew's file and skimmed through it, and shook his head. "Sorry detective, none that I found." He said closing the folder. "Why the sudden interest?"

_Because he's not the one I shot that night, someone else was in the house at the time of the fire_. I gave him a smile and leaned off the table. "No reason, thanks for the help Woody." I said, patting him on the shoulder and walked out the autopsy room.

I went to my desk and opened the drawer. I reached for my pistol and holstered it to my hip. I shut the drawer and grabbed my belongings as well as Matt's file. Might as well get a head start on this case, and prepare myself for an all-nighter.

I felt bad for bailing the guys at the bar. Shawn had constantly begged me all week to go out with everyone this weekend to have some fun, but as usual I declined. He would constantly ask me during our lunch break or even small cases we were assigned too. I couldn't take it anymore, Hailey had the same look when she begged for something, and I couldn't refuse that look in her eyes. So I said yes.

I was standing outside my door, and glanced over at Matt's house. Even though I didn't know him long, and we weren't on good terms, he didn't deserve such a death. Sighing I took out my keys and unlocked the door. As I entered the house, I went over to the table and laid Matt's file down, then walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea to relax. While waiting for the tea to be ready I couldn't help but pace back and forth in the kitchen. This case was bothering me, and I needed to solve it quick.

_Think Cassidy, I know Matt was not the one I shot that night. No bullet wounds were on the body, all were incision marks caused by a fine blade. We have eye witness' statements saying they saw Matt fleeing from the scene. Miller said the detectives located Matt's truck at the hotel that he was staying at the following morning, but Matt was never found. _

_Maybe Matt witnessed someone leaving the house that night. Maybe the other suspect knew Matt saw him, and tracked him down and silenced him before he ratted him out to the authorities. Though, there were no signs of a struggle at the hotel from what Miller said. Though he was drugged, so maybe the killer was waiting for him back at the hotel and took him out._

_All of this had to be linked somehow. Think Cassidy, you have to think harder. Back up a little, back up to Christmas night. Someone broke into my house, and apparently knew about Hailey. Shawn left that night and Matt was a suspect for attempting to kill Shawn. _

Just then I remembered back to the conversation I had with Matt in the interrogation room. _Matt sworn he was at home all night, but no witness' to prove otherwise, though he claimed while watching TV he felt groggy and passed out. Could he have possibly been drugged? _

_Maybe whoever broke into my house that night also broke into Matt's without him even noticing, slipped something into his drink while he got up to do something and waited patiently for him to pass out, grabbed his keys and returned the truck when the job was done. He could have framed him, made us believe Matt was guilty to throw us off track. _

_So if Matt didn't hit Shawn, then who did and why? Why burn down my house and try to kill us both. Could this possibly be Hailey's killer? _

_He must know Shawn is involved, but how? Did he hear our conversation, while in the house? No, he had to of known before that, but how? He attempted to kill Shawn here in Santa Barbara, and then tried to kill him in the house fire, but why? If this is Hailey's killer, has he been following me the whole time? _

_If so, he doesn't want Shawn working on Hailey's case. He's scared that Shawn will find something the others couldn't. He's covering up his tracks. That's why he burned down the house and killed Matt. _

_That son of a bitch, I had him, he was standing in front of me and I let him go. I let my daughter's killer slip away. _I grabbed the cup that was on the counter and threw it against the wall, shattering it into pieces.

_Okay, calm down Cassidy. He obviously knows all your movements, and he's also targeting Shawn as well. You have to inform the Chief. His life is in danger and well as yours. But if I tell the Chief about this were immediately off this case. That means I won't be able to investigate further into Hailey's case, but I don't want Shawn to get hurt anymore, or possibly killed because of my selfishness. _

I heard the kettle whistle, snapping me out of my thoughts. I picked up the kettle and moved it off the hot burner. I grabbed another cup from the cupboard and poured myself a cup and went into the living room. As I was about to sit down the doorbell rang. _A visitor this late at night?_ Groaning I sat my cup down at the coffee table and walked over to the front door. I looked through the peep hole to see who my late night visitor might be. Rolling my eyes and throwing my head back in frustration. I opened the door and leaned against the door frame.

"You bailed on me, even after you promised?" Shawn asked hurtfully. "It's your birthday today. I've had this planned out all week."

I put my hands up in defense. "I know, I know, but something-"

"Let me guess." He said raising his hands to his head. "Something came up." He said sarcastically.

I pushed his hands down from his head. "Stop doing that when it's just us. You and I both know you're not psychic." I said. "I'm really sorry Shawn, but the dental records came back to-"

"Matthew Brown, yeah I know. Lassie told us."

"Did you also know Matt didn't have any traces of bullet wounds located on his body?" I said placing a hand on my hip.

"So he wasn't the one that set the house on fire." He mused. "Someone else was there that night."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, and shut the door leading him to the couch, where we sat down. "Do you want a cup of tea?" I asked.

"Nah, I had plenty to drink tonight. Someone bailed and I had to drink her shots." He said sarcastically, resting his legs on my coffee table. I grimaced at the sight. "Do you mind?" I asked, as I pointed to his feet.

He scrunched up his face. "Well if I can't use your table as a leg rest, then you'll have to do." He said, resting his legs on me.

"Ewe, Shawn. Come on! " I squealed, lifting my arms up.

He leaned back on the sofa and put his arms behind his head. "Just like the good old days." He said letting out a relaxing sigh, getting comfortable on the couch.

"It should be the other way around you goofball." I said, lowering my arms back down to my side. I reached over Shawn's legs and grabbed Matt's folder on the coffee table. "It's hard to believe that was him. I mean I couldn't even recognize him." I said in a low voice,

Shawn grabbed the file out of my hands and opened it, his eyes gleaning over the photos. "I'm going to talk to the Chief first thing on Monday to remove us from this case." I whispered.

"Cass!"

"I'm sorry Shawn. I have suspicions that he's targeting you. He knows you know about Hailey somehow. I don't want you to get hurt, it's too risky." I said, lowering my gaze.

"You sound just like my dad, you know that?" He mumbled. "If you do that, then we'll defiantly loose Hailey's killer!" His voice raising

"And I don't want to lose you!" I shouted. My hand flew to my forehead and rubbed lightly as I fought back my anger and tears. "He took Hailey away and now he's going to take you out of the picture too. I don't want someone else I love to be taken away from me, not again!" I said wiping the frustrated tears away. "I don't have the strength to do it again Shawn, not anymore."

He looked at me with widen eyes, "You still love me?" He whispered.

I was stunned. Did he just not hear what I said? A serial killer is on the loose and his life could be in danger and all he cared about was if I still loved him. I never stopped loving Shawn, I cried myself to sleep for months for leaving him the way I did. He was the best thing that happened to me, besides Hailey. I didn't want to lose him, not again.

I nodded my head and took a deep breath. "I never stopped loving you Shawn. It killed me leaving you that night. I just wanted you to be happy. I didn't want to hold you down, so I had to do it. I had to let you go, I didn't mean to hurt you, but it seems like that's all I've been doing lately." I said.

He removed his legs from my lap and turned to me. "Cass, being with you made me happy. I've missed you. You don't have to worry anymore, I'm not going anywhere." He said.

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, his kind words broke me. I quickly wrapped my arms around him, gripping the back of his shirt tightly. So tight, that I thought if I let go, he would disappear.

I couldn't stop crying. "I'm sorry Shawn, I shouldn't have done that to you. You didn't deserve that." I choked out around my sobs.

He just held me, stroking my hair rocking me gently. "Shh, you don't have anything to be sorry for Cass. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered, holding me tighter until I calmed down.

When I could breathe again, I pulled away slightly so I could look at his face. He looked worried and upset. He cupped my face in his hands and stroked the remaining tears away with his thumbs. "Better?" He asked quietly.

I let out a small chuckle and nodded. God I loved him so much. He was so caring and forgiving, even though I didn't deserve such kindness. I inched my head forward our mouths millimeters apart. I could feel his breath touch my lips. He closed the distance between us, his lips colliding with mine. I closed my eyes and let out a small moan, him doing the same. My hands dug through his hair, holding him in place. My heart felt like it was going to burst though my chest, all the emotions I had for him were resurfacing and I felt I was falling in love with him all over again.

He pressed forward against me, making me fall back on the couch. My pistol was digging into my side, making it uncomfortable to lay down. He must have noticed because he unclipped my holster and placed it on the coffee table. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me, placing small kisses on his jaw line. His fingers fumbled down the buttons of my shirt making me moan as his warm hands touched my bare skin. I returned the favor by opening his shirt, running kisses down his chest.

I felt his hands fumbling with the button on my pants. "Shawn." I protested weakly, not really wanting him to stop. He looked down at me, his eyes shining with excitement. "Yeah?" He said, panting heavily.

I bit my lip, and stared into his beautiful eyes. "Let's move this upstairs." I said.

He quickly got off me and pulled me off the couch leading me upstairs. We stumbled upstairs, kissing each other eagerly, shedding our clothes on the way up to my bedroom. When we made it to my room he kicked the door shut, and picked me up and laid me on the bed. "I love you Cass." He said quietly.

"I love you too." I said honestly.

He closed his eyes and smiled. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words again." He whispered as he placed his lips against mine again. I wrapped my arms around his neck happiness flowing through me, but at the same time I was terrified. Terrified that he would be taken away from me, but I felt like he brought me back to life, that he was the light that lit my dark path, leading me back to the light, where happiness awaited.


	16. To When We Met

A/N:

Okay this is a small intermission. ¾ of this chapter is a major flashback, and will pick back to the original story in the last ¼. The reason I did this, is because I had this stuck in my head, and needed it to be written. Some of you are already asking for a sequel and a prequel. So I've decided to leave that up to you all. If you would like a prequel or a sequel written, please let me know in your review or PM. That way I can already start. I'm hoping to finish this within five more chapters, but we'll see.

Thanks to those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it! For those who are wondering when everyone will find out about Shawn having a daughter, it will be in this upcoming chapter. I'm currently working on it, so hopefully I will have it up by Monday or Tuesday. Please don't forget to review or favorite it would mean a lot to me!

Note: This is rated M for a reason peeps.

Chapter 16: To When We Met

_**Flashback:**_

_**Shawn POV:**_

_Closed shops and pools of light surrounded by darkness raced by as I flew along the abandon street, after minutes of running I stopped, panting for breath. I could see my breath leave my mouth, as I gasped for air. My lungs felt like thousands of needles were penetrating them, as the freezing air entered my body. The footsteps echoed along the street as they were catching up to me. I noticed a street lamp was out, darkening the alley that was up ahead._

_I jogged the rest of the way, my calves on fire and entered the alley hiding behind a dumpster. "Shit, where did he go?" The dark voice questioned._

"_I don't know, but he couldn't have gotten far." A second voice replied, their footsteps fading as they ran off in the other direction. Sighing in relief, I stood up and walked cautiously out of the alley. Before I reached the street, I took a few steps back as I heard a voice a few feet away. "Cassidy, don't forget to lock up before you leave." Said the hoarse voice. "Cassidy, did you hear me?" He repeated irritably. "Damn kid." Throwing his hands up in annoyance he left, the door slowly closing behind him. _

_I took this as my opportunity to hide until the coast was clear and grabbed the door from closing and quietly went in, softly closing the door behind me. I took a look around at my surrounding and noticed it was a small diner, the smell of coffee and grease filling the air. I noticed a girl probably in her mid to late teens dancing around the diner, mopping the floor, listening to music on her walkman. _

_I chuckled and shook my head, taking a seat at a booth next to me. I watched her body sway, as she danced to her music. When she turned around she let out a yelp and dropped the mop, placing a hand on her chest. 'Guess I caught her by surprise.' She quickly removed her headphones, and looked at the clock on the wall. "Uh, you do realize were closed right?" She asked,  
_

_I slowly nodded my head. She was beautiful, correction, drop dead gorgeous. She had light complected skin, and long brown hair that reached down to her elbows, but what grabbed my attention the most were her eyes. They were a brown color, with a touch of gold in them. They held warmth and compassion, but had a hint of seriousness in them._

_I noticed on the front of her jeans, she had a few grass stains and a residue on her sleeves. I also caught a glimpse of the red mark on the right side of her cheek._

"_If you know we're closed then please leave, unless you're here to rob me? My boss already put the money in the safe, which I have no clue as to what the combination is. If you want to try dragging it out, by all means try, but you won't get very far with it." She said bluntly._

_I smirked at her remark. "I'm not here to rob you. I just need a place to hide out for a few minutes if you don't mind. Besides, if I was here to rob you, you would have probably grabbed the gun under the register and shoot me down without hesitation," I retorted, looking through the mirror's reflection, revealing the gun under the counter. _

"_What makes you think I know how to use a gun, and why are you squinting your eyes like that?" She asked suspiciously. _

_I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "You have grass stains on the front of your body, which means you're lying on your stomach. You have a red mark on the right side of your cheek, most likely caused by the rifle you're holding, and the residue on your sleeves is from the shots you fired earlier." _

"_What're you a cop?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. "If not, you really have a keen eye for detail, it's very impressive." _

_I shook my head, and brushed my bangs away from my forehead. "No, I'm not a cop. Let's just say I had some unwanted training." I muttered. _

_She placed her hands on her hips, and let out a sigh. "Well anyway, why do you need to hide out here? Are you in some kind of trouble?" She asked anxiously. "Should I call the cops?"_

_I was about to reply, when I heard the door open abruptly. "There you are you punk. Give me my money!" The man panted, his face red with anger, _

_She gave me an uneasy look and turned her attention back to the two males in front of her. I slowly turned around and smiled at the men. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I think you got me confused with someone else." I said in a mocking tone. The other male shut the blinds to the windows and locked the front door. "Don't play stupid with me you little shit, you lost the bet. Now pay up!" He shouted, pulling me out of the booth, throwing me onto the floor, punching me in the face, _

"_You two need to leave now, or I'm calling the cops!" The waitress threatened. The two men turned their attention to the waitress and have her hard glare. "You need to shut up you little bitch, or you'll be next!" He threatened back, pointing an angry finger at her. _

"_Why don't you try and make me?" She retorted, taking a step forward._

_The man that punched me in the face nodded his head in the direction of the waitress, signaling the second man behind me to take care of her. "Wait, she has nothing to do with this! Leave her out of it. She's not your problem, I am." I argued. _

_Ignoring my plea, the second man went around me, approaching the waitress slowly. "She should have kept her mouth shut." He spat. "Do you know what we do to pretty little girls like you?" He mused, smiling sadistically, shifting the front of his pants. "We punish them. Are you going to show us a good time, without putting up a major struggle?" _

_Fearing for the worst, I tried to stand up, but the guy kneed me in the gut, knocking the air out of me, causing me to fall back on the floor. "Stop, don't touch her!" I gasped. "Please."_

_She stood her ground, fear not evident in her eyes. The man spun her around, pushing her forward onto a table. "We are going to have so much fun." He growled, licking his lips. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, as he began unbuttoning his jeans. _

_The other guy sneered down at me, and pulled me up by the collar. "Now you get to watch, while we take turns with her. You should have paid up you piece of shit." He growled, punching me once again, splitting my lip. I blinked back, as darkness began to engulf me. I heard a loud pitched scream as the male that was holding her down quickly stumbled back. I got my bearings straight enough to see what was going on. He had a fork pierced through his thigh. She quickly grabbed the steel napkin dispenser on the table and turned around smacking him across the face, causing him to fall on the ground, blood pouring out of his nose and mouth. _

"_You little bitch, look what you did!" The man in front of me growled. He pulled out a switch blade and was approaching her quickly. Causing her to take a few steps back, putting her hands up in a defensive manner, I took this as my opportunity and grabbed a chair from the table, hitting him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. "Are you alright?" I asked worriedly, dropping the chair to the side._

_She gave me a small smile and nodded, straightening out her uniform. She turned her attention back down at the man that was about to rape her. "My daddy always says, never let a guy take advantage of a woman, and let him do to her as he pleases." She whispered, glaring down at the man. "Scum like you, don't need to walk the streets." She said kneeling down to his level. _

_I was amazed as this girl's courage. She had no fear of the man sitting down before her. I found it strangely attractive. I shook my head of such thoughts, and averted my attention back to the two. She pulled the fork out of the man's thigh, causing him to cry out, throwing his head back in pain, "We're a little short on forks right now, so I'm going to be needing this back." She smirked. "This is what you're going to do." She began. "You see this gentleman standing right behind me?" _

_The man nodded his head vigorously. "Whatever debt he owes you doesn't exist anymore. I can call the cops right now, and have you two arrested for assault and for sexual assault. So you're going to take your little friend there-"She said gesturing towards the unconscious man. "And get as far away from here as possible, and if I ever catch you two back around here again, you'll be sorry. Do you understand?" She asked. _

_The man stared wide-eyed at her, and nodded his head in agreement and crawled to his friend lying on the floor. "And for god's sake, pull up your damn pants." She said brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. I watched as the man, pulled his friend up, quickly leaving the diner, pulling his pants up on the way out. _

"_Are you okay?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. _

_I looked back at her and nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just having trouble believing what I just witnessed." I laughed. "He got his ass handed to him by a girl."_

_Her face flushed red from embarrassment and grabbed my arm, leading me to a booth. "Sit." She ordered. I obeyed, not wanting to piss her off more than she was and sat down, watching her walk into the back. I could hear her rummaging through something on the other side of the door. She came back with something frozen in her hand and gently placed it on my eye. "This should stop the swelling a little." She said softly. _

_I noticed her hands were shaking. She put on a good poker face, but I could tell she was scared out her mind. "I'm sorry for dragging you into that." I whispered. _

_She met my gaze and shook her head. "It's no problem, just lending a helping hand to someone who needed it." She smiled. _

"_I'm Shawn Spencer." I blurted out. _

_She giggled. "Cassidy…Cassidy Reed, Its nice meeting you Shawn Spencer." She said extending her hand so I could shake it, which I gratefully took. _

"_Would you like to get a cup of coffee sometime?" I asked. _

_She shook her head. "I don't like coffee, it's too bitter." She said bluntly. _

"_Then how about a smoothie? I know this great place a couple blocks down that have the best tasting smoothies I've ever had." I grinned. _

_She removed the frozen piece of meat from my eye, contemplating if she should say yes or no. "I don't know, my father says I shouldn't get involved with troublesome boys. He says they're a bad influence." _

_I smirked. "Do you always listen to what daddy has to say?" _

_She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "No." She placed the meat back on my eye, adding more pressure than necessary, causing me to wince. "My shift ends tomorrow at six, and it's not to be considered a date." _

_I let out a small chuckle. "Sure." _

_**End Flashback**_

**Shawn POV**

I've spent years trying to remember exactly how she looked when she slept. Now that she was here, back in my arms, I never wanted to let her go. I laid on my side as my hand was propped up against my head so I could get a better look at her. My free hand rubbed lazy circles on her back as she laid on her stomach. I smiled down at her and brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face. She moved slightly and snuggled closer to me, pressing her face into my chest. I bent my head and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Her eyes fluttered open before looking up at me.

"Hey you, what are you doing awake so early and why are you smiling?" She asked giving me a smile, and pressed her naked body to mine.

I grinned and rolled onto my back. "Well I've been drooling over you for the past hour, and I'm smiling for the exact same reason you are." I said, pulling her on top of me.

A small moan escaped her throat as my hands roamed over her body. I pushed myself up with my elbows and kissed her passionately on the lips. Her elegant fingers racked through my hair, as she returned the kiss. "You hate mornings." She said breathlessly bending her head and kissing my cheek lightly, trailing little kisses to the corner of my mouth to my jaw line, making me want her even more.

I had enough of her teasing. Grinning, I rolled her over causing her to squeal with surprise and got on top of her pulling the sheets over us for the hundredth round of ecstasy.


	17. Humiliated

Chapter 17: Humiliated

A/N: So this would have been posted yesterday, thanks to my awful service provider down here the internet was down all day yesterday. So in return I will add another chapter tonight or tomorrow after work. Please review.

**? POV**

I scowled as I watch them kiss. I banged my hands against the steering wheel. How dare she do this to me, she was mine, and only mine. No one could love her the way I could, please her the way I could. I traced the bulging scar on my shoulder and grinned. _We will soon be together. It's only a matter of time._

**~Psych~**

**Cass POV:**

"Good morning, you two." I smiled, greeting Carlton and Juliet as I removed my purse from my shoulder laying it down on top of my desk.

"Good morning…you seem pretty…lively this morning…" Juliet raised a brow as she tilted her head in a curious manner.

I froze and the smile left my face. "Do I now? Perhaps I just woke up in a good mood." I covered up.

"Hmm..."

I pulled my chair out and took a seat and leaned under my desk to press the power button on my computer, shielding my face as I smiled to myself once again. Shawn had spent the whole weekend with me. I've missed this amazing man for so long it hurt to think back to the time I didn't have him. And even when I came back, he forgave me for the horrible things I did to him. My smile quickly faded when I sat up. Juliet quickly got up from her desk and dragged her chair over to mine, flashing a wide grin.

_Shawn was right, I'm not good at hiding things. _"Okay, spill it"

I felt myself flush from embarrassment. I mentally scolded myself for acting like a giddy high school girl and placed a hand over my face, covering up my shame. "I don't know what you're talking about Juliet." I mumbled.

She laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, come on. It's totally obvious. You have a certain someone on your mind!" She beamed. "Tell me, it'll be our little secret."

I heard Lassiter scoff from his desk. "I wouldn't tell her anything Reed, she'll blab it to the first person she see's. No offense O'Hara."

She turned her attention towards Lassiter and gave him a glare, so I took this as my opportunity to escape. "You know what? I'm going to get myself a cup of coffee." I announced, before I swiftly made my escape.

"But you hate coffee." Juliet shouted behind me.

As I walking towards the employee lounge, I heard Shawn and Gus bickering about something on their way in. I stopped as I noticed Gus was waving something around in the air frantically, scolding Shawn. His eyes lit up as he noticed me standing in the middle of the hallway, and rushed over.

"Morning Cass" He chirped happily.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a disappointed look. He knew he'd been caught. He had the look of shame on his face. I looked over his shoulder and over to Gus. "How much Gus?" I asked.

Gus shook his head and lowered his gaze to the floor. I sighed and rubbed a hand on my forehead and turned my attention back to Shawn. "This evening, you're going to tell me exactly how much you spent, so I can write him a check."

"Cass-"

"No Detective."

I held up my hand, to keep them from interrupting. "My mind is already made up. Gus I'll write you a check first thing." I turned and walked back towards my desk, only to be stopped by Shawn. "I'm sorry Cass. Please don't be upset."

I shook my head. "I'm not upset, just disappointed, though I actually find it kind of funny. It brings back memories."

Shawn chuckled, giving me a gentle nudge. "Good thing there aren't any napkin dispensers or forks around."

I flushed and punched him lightly on the arm, causing Gus to arch his eyebrow in confusion. "It's a long story Gus. Get Shawn to tell you sometime." I smiled.

"Alright, everyone gather around." The Chief ordered. The three of us turned our attention to the Chief, and walked in the direction where everyone was gathering. She each handed us a file regarding the Matthew Brown case. I sat down at the table, Shawn pulling up a chair next to me.

"As everyone is aware, the dental records came back to Matthew Brown, he's a realtor for the Santa Barbara area, and was recently regarded as a suspect for the house fire in Santa Clara involving three of our own, as well as for the vehicular assault on Mr. Spencer.

_Now is a good time as any Cassidy. You need to tell her. _ I slowly began to raise my hand, only to have Shawn quickly pull it down, shaking his head. "Detective Reed, you had something to say?" The Chief asked.

Shawn pleaded with me with his eyes, but this was different, his life was in danger. I stood up from my seat and took a deep breath in. "Yes Chief I do. I've come to conclusion that my charges: Shawn Spencer & Mr. Guster, and my-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but Detective Reed you have a call on line one regarding the Matthew Brown case. He specifically requested for you." Officer McNab said from behind me. I turned to him, giving him a questioning look.

. "Any idea on who it could be?" I asked curiously.

"No ma'am, he didn't want to state his name." He replied shaking his head.

"Use the phone here detective, put it on speaker. McNab run a trace." The Chief ordered. McNab quickly nodded and left the room.

Shawn gave me a concerned look and stood up. I reached over to the middle of the table and pressed the speaker button. "This is Detective Reed, may I ask who's-"

"_Mommy! Mommy! He's coming! He's trying to break down the door!"_

"H-Hailey" I stuttered. It felt as though all the air had been ripped from my lungs. I wrapped my arms around my waist as memories began flooding back from that night. Everyone gasped and moved closer to the speaker so they could listen better.

"_Mommy, I'm scared." _She cried.

I covered my mouth with my hand holding back the sobs that wanted to escape. I never wanted to hear this message again. The part I dreaded most was approaching, I quickly leaned forward on the table to disconnect the call. I couldn't, no I wouldn't hear my child die all over again.

"No!" The officers shouted, stopping me from ending the call. They pulled me away from the speaker, holding me at bay as the messaged continued to play. I tried to struggle out of their grasp, but it was useless. Shawn and Gus managed to get through and push them away from me. Shawn quickly pulled me to his chest and placed his hands over my ears to drown out the noise, but it wasn't enough. I felt Shawn flinch against me as he heard Hailey's pitched screams.

Everyone in the room was silent, waiting to hear what was going to happen next. I quickly turned my attention back to the speaker as shuffling could be heard in the background. "Such a shame, isn't it Detective Reed?" The dark voice said in a mocking tone. "Now everyone's favorite Psychic Detective can finally hear the sound of his daughter's death as I shot her in cold blood."

I heard Juliet gasp and look over at Shawn with sorrow filled eyes. I couldn't recognize his voice. It sounded like he was using a voice changer. I pulled away from Shawn and quickly walked over to the table. "What do you want from me?" I shrieked.

"You" He replied and disconnected the line.

I gritted my teeth and slammed my fists down at the table. "Dammit!"

Silence filled the room, but a moment later the door flung open, revealing a panting McNab "Chief, I have a location on the trace. It's only a few miles away from here." He said quickly.

The Chief nodded. "Good work Officer McNab. Take who you need and go check it out. Radio in when you find something." She said.

McNab nodded and gestured a few officers to follow, quickly leaving the precinct in pursuit.

"Detectives, in my office now." She ordered. "Everyone else, get back to work we have a killer to catch."

The five of us followed her into her office, Gus being the last one to enter the room, shutting the door behind him. The Chief rested her arms on the desk in front of her and took a deep breath and looked at me. "I think it's time to tell everyone what you know about this Detective Reed."

I nodded silently and looked over to Detective's Lassiter and O'Hara who were eager to hear what I had to say, "Before I begin, please understand Julie, Shawn had no idea about this until a few weeks ago." I spoke quietly, almost whispering. Slowly I took a deep breath to steady myself before I spoke. "Two years ago my daughter was murdered…"

**~Psych~**

By the time I was finished with the story Juliet was upset and had to excuse herself.

"Jules wait." Shawn said contemplating whether or not he should stay by my side or go after Juliet.

"It's alright Shawn, go." I gestured towards the door. He mouthed a silent thank you before quickly leaving the room.

**Shawn POV:**

"Jules, please wait!" I hollered down the hall, jogging up to her. When I caught up to her, I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an empty room.

She pulled her arm from my grasp and took a few steps back, her eyes full of tears. "Is what she said true, you two had a daughter together?" She cried.

"Jules, I had no idea. I just found out!" I suddenly shouted.

"I've wanted that from you for so long Shawn, for us to settle down and have a family of our own." She said hurtfully.

I sighed looking away. She was right, she wanted that from me for so long, but I just couldn't give it to her. I loved Juliet, but my heart belonged to someone else.

I walked up to her and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Don't cry. I hate seeing you cry." I whispered. "I'm so sorry Jules. You deserve someone who can love you with all their heart, someone who will make you happy every day." I said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you needed Shawn." She whispered, lowering her head.

I placed a finger under her chin tilting her head up so I could get a better view of her. "You gave me everything I wanted Jules, I just couldn't give you what you wanted. I'll always love you. You've been the most important person to me these past few years, and you'll always have a special place in my heart." I promised.

She sat down on the sofa and wiped her face with the back of her hand. I sat down next to her and draped an arm around her shoulder. "I hope we can still be friends." I said honestly.

She smiled sadly nodding her head, "Of course. I hope she makes you happy Shawn. But if she ever breaks your heart again, I won't hesitate to put a bullet through her."

I chuckled and pulled her close. "Thanks Jules, I love you."

"I love you too Shawn." She whispered.

**Cass POV:**

The Chief sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I think it's my best interest if I remove you three from this case. If your speculations are correct then it's too dangerous for you three to get involved any further."

Lassiter nodded his head in agreement. "The three of you will be assigned different cases first thing in the morning. For the moment I'm still placing Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster in your hands until I can assemble a protection detail for you three." She ordered.

I nodded showing her I understood her orders. "You're dismissed. " I quickly turned to the door before anything else could happen, but I couldn't get their quick enough. "And Detective Reed, I know how stubborn you and Mr. Spencer can be. If I hear word you two are investigating this case on your own, its grounds for suspension, am I clear?

"Crystal." I said bluntly and left the office.

"I have a feeling you're not going to listen to what she had to say." Gus said wearily, walking beside me.

I grabbed my purse from my drawer and looked over at Gus. "Gus, I may follow the book about 99 % of the time, but what just happened back there, struck my final nerve. He humiliated me by playing that message. If he wants to play dirty then so can I."

"What do you have in mind?" Gus asked curiously.

"I'm not sure yet, but we do have something he doesn't have." I smirked.

"And what would that be?" He said confused.

"A Psychic."


	18. Dispute And A New Lead

A.N/ So yeah I know I promised to upload this chapter like two days ago, things have been hella crazy at work and my kid is starting his first year in kinder, so I've been busy with his school registration. So as usual please review, rate, do your thing! Would make me happy to get some feedback! And from the looks of it, it's getting close to the end. =(

Chapter 18: Dispute and a new lead.

It's been two weeks since we've been removed from the case, since then we've been assigned several mediocre cases. We've been doing our own investigation under the table, with some added help from Juliet. Things have been a little awkward between Juliet and I, but we managed to talked it out and were still on good terms.

McNab said by the time they arrived, the suspect had already gone. Juliet said the trace came back to a phone that was reported stolen the day before the anonymous call came in, the owner of the phone was brought in for questioning, but he had a solid alibi and was released that afternoon.

I managed to convince the Chief to lay off on the protection detail for a while since things were quieting down and I would continue to keep an eye on Shawn and Gus for the time being. I reassured her I could take care of the guys, and myself, without any problems.

**~Psych~**

"So Miller is in town today." I mumbled turning the toast on the griddle. "He's down for business and wanted to take me out to lunch after he was finished."

Shawn's smiled quickly faded as soon as I mentioned Miller's name. "I don't like the idea of you being alone with him Cass."

I sighed and leaned against the counter. "Shawn, Miller and I have been friends for a very long time, since Hailey was just a toddler. He's been there for me when I needed him. I at least owe him that, it would be rude if I didn't accept his invite."

Shawn took hold of my hips and lifted me on the counter pressing his body against mine. He kissed me so passionately I had to pull away to catch my breath. "Now I think you're just trying to shut me up." I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss me again.

He let out a chuckle and pressed his forehead to mine, looking me right in the eyes. "Just be careful okay,"

"I'll be fine, Stop worrying, that's my job." I said smiling reassuringly.

Shawn quickly pulled away as he whiffed the scent that was in the air, and looked over at the stove. "The toast is burning." He grinned.

I gasped in horror and hopped off the counter quickly moving the griddle away from the burner. "You see what happens when you get me distracted." I frowned.

Shawn laughed and grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate as he left the kitchen, "Hey, I didn't hear you complain a minute ago." He shouted.

"You're lucky I love you." I muttered.

**~Psych~**

"So how's the investigation coming along?" Miller asked through his sandwich.

I scoffed and sat my glass down with a little more force than necessary. "Awful. Since we've been removed from the case we haven't gotten a single lead."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll pick up something eventually." He reassured.

"I'm not worried, I'm terrified Miller. He's a step ahead of us each time, and I'm just sitting back here helpless while he's mocking me in my face, making a complete ass off me." I said.

Miller placed his hand on top of mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Everything will be alright soon, I promise."

I smiled at his generosity. "Thanks Miller, I hope so."

"So are you coming back to Santa Clara to see Hailey?" Miller asked taking another bite of his sandwich. I knew he was bound to bring it up. It was only a matter of time. I've been dodging this topic with Shawn for the past week. I've been hesitating to go back because of the last incident that took place up there, but Hailey's anniversary was coming up and I didn't want her to be alone.

I frowned. "I'm thinking about it. We really haven't made arrangements to leave, but Shawn insists we go see her."

Miller flinched as I mentioned Shawn's name. I really hoped those two would have gotten along, but every time they came in contact, I could immediately feel the tension rise between them."Where is the 'Psychic' anyways?" He asked curiously.

"Shawn," I corrected. "He and Gus had an afternoon appointment at Psych, so that's probably what their working on at the moment. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just curious that's all." He mumbled.

After lunch, Miller and I walked down to the pier discussing how things were back at the DEA. He was assigned a new partner, and apparently he wasn't too fond of her. He would speak no more on the topic. He begged me to come back so they could reinstate me as his old partner, but as usual I declined. There was nothing left for me back in Santa Clara anymore, my new home is here…with Shawn.

I glanced at my watch and noticed it was getting kind of late. I needed to go home and freshen up, so I could check up on the guys. Miller was a little disappointed, but I promised him we would meet up again for lunch some time soon. He walked me inside and shut the door behind him,

"Thanks for lunch Miller. It was good catching up. I'm sorry we don't talk as much as we used to. I really miss it." I said.

He stepped forward, closing the distance between us. "I miss it too." He whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips on mine, catching me off guard. His hands cupped my face as he deepened the kiss. "What the hell do you think you're doing Erik?" I cried pushing him off me taking a step back.

He smiled a little sadly. "I love you Cass," He said taking a step forward.

I shook my head. "Miller, I'm sorry if I gave off the wrong vibe here or led you on in any way, but I don't feel that way for you. I'm with Shawn, I love him." I said honestly.

His mouth dropped open, his whole face fell. I felt my heart break a little at the sadness shown on his face. "I'll give you anything you want. Please don't do this, think of what I could give you. Think about it." He begged.

I shook my head willing him to understand. "Miller, I can't do that to Shawn. Not again, I won't. I'm sorry you feel this way for me. You're one of the nicest guys I've ever met, and a terrific friend. You've been there for Hailey and I when we needed you, and for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on, but I need to be with Shawn. I've always loved him, I'm sorry." I whispered looking at him apologetically.

His jaw tightened. "You're sorry? All you have to say is you're sorry? What the hell do you see in that fucking moron Cass? I'm offering to give you everything, to make you happy! He can't give you what I can. He's a low life piece of trash that doesn't deserve you!" He shouted hatefully.

I bit my lip. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I raised my hand and slapped him hard across the face, hoping to knock some sense into him. "Stop belittling him!" I shouted back, "I'm tired of you talking about him like that. Can't you see how much it hurts me when you say things like that?" I cried.

He scowled and grabbed my wrist with bruising force, making me yelp as pain shot up my wrist and pinned me against the wall. He was breathing heavily as his eyes bore into me.

"Erik, you're hurting me. Let go" I whispered. He quickly pulled away realizing what he had just done. I could see the hurt in his eyes, but the thing that scared me the most the anger that they held. "I think it's best if you leave now."

He lifted his fist as he punched a hole in the wall to the left of my head, causing me to wince. He quickly walked out the door, slamming it behind him. _What the hell just happened? _

I let out a shaky sigh and slid down the wall and onto the floor. I sat there replaying what just happened over in my head. Not once had he ever projected his anger towards me, he had always shown me love and kindness. I jumped as I heard my phone going off. I winced as I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, the bruising was already showing. _How am I going to explain this to him? When he sees this he's going to freak._

I looked at the name displayed across the screen. I smiled sadly to myself and answered. I chuckled to myself as his worried voice shot through on the other end. That was one of the things I loved most about Shawn, he would always worry about me, even though I begged him to stop. I could handle myself pretty well when I needed to, but that wasn't enough to convince him. "Calm down, I'm on my way. I just walked out the door. I'll be there in ten." I reassured.

**~Psych~**

As I reached for the doorknob to the Psych office, the door was yanked open and a crying woman came rushing out, brushing against me. I shrugged it off and walked inside closing the door softly behind me. "What was that all about?" I asked curiously walking over to the two.

Shawn grinned and got up from his chair. "Her maid of honor, or her 'best friend' as I should put it, is sleeping with her fiancé." He said walking towards me. His smile quickly faded when his eyes landed on my wrist.

"It's not as bad as it looks Shawn." I whispered.

He grabbed it gently examining the damage. "Where is he?" He asked furious.

Gus got up from his desk and walked over to us. "It's a little swollen. Hold on, I'll go get you some ice." He said.

"Shawn, forget it. It was just some misunderstanding that got a little out of hand." I reassured.

"A little, Cass he hurt you! I knew you I shouldn't have let you go out with him, I told you something was off about him. Who knows what else he could have done to you."

The phone in the office went off as Gus handed me an ice pack and walked over to pick it up. "Psych investigations, Burton Guster speaking." He said jauntily,

I gave him a warm smile and cupped his face in my hands. "I'm fine. We'll talk about this later tonight."

"No, Cass. I want to talk about this n-"

"Psych, this is Gus," he repeated, adding a touch of steel to the jaunt.

I slowly pulled away from Shawn and quickly walked over to his desk. "Put it on speaker." I whispered.

There was a moment of silence. "H-Hello?" A shaky voice said on the other side. "I-I got this number from the SBPD, I'm looking for Agent Reed, is this the correct number?" She asked.

"This is she. May I ask who is calling?" I asked.

"Meet me at noon two days from now at the place where you mourn the loss of your daughter. I have information on your daughter's case. Make sure you're not followed." And then a click as the connection broke.

Shawn and Gus looked at me curious as to know what I was going to do. "It could be a trap." Gus said worriedly.

"Possibly, but she knows something about Hailey and I'm not about to just turn down any possible lead to my daughter's killer."

"Our daughter." Shawn interrupted. "So what're we going to do?"

"Where going back to Santa Clara." I said.

**~Psych~**

After our anonymous call we quickly made arrangements to head back to Santa Clara. I explained to the Chief that Shawn and I needed a little time off due to Hailey's upcoming anniversary. We didn't tell her about the call we received at Psych, if she knew about it, the three of us wouldn't be able to walk freely without any supervision. This was something we had to handle on our own. I reassured her we wouldn't go back to Santa Clara for the time being, but she didn't need to know what we were planning to do.

As for Miller he hadn't stopped calling or texting me since the incident. He kept apologizing for the way he acted, but I refused to return any of his calls. Shawn was furious when I explained what happened, and wanted to give him a piece of his mind the next time he saw him.

I turned off the ignition to the car as we stopped in front of the cemetery. "Now listen and listen well. I'm still in charge over you two, and it's my responsibility to keep you safe at all times when you're in my care." I began. Shawn was about to interject, but I placed a hand up to keep him from interrupting. "We have no idea what we're walking into, but I'm willing to take my chances. If I tell you to leave, you will leave. Am I clear?"

Gus nodded his head in understanding. We both turned to Shawn waiting for his answer. I sighed and shook my head. I knew he wouldn't listen to what I had to say anyway. "Just don't piss her off Shawn. I know how you like to intimidate people." I said.

As I leaned over Shawn to grab my pistol out of the glove department we heard a tap on the passenger side window grabbing our attention.

_Brilliant Detective, she should have been your first guess. _

"Uh Cassidy, I think we might have a problem." Gus said anxiously.

The passenger side door quickly opened. I quickly moved my hand closer to the glove department causing her to remove the safety placing the muzzle to Shawn's temple causing him to wince. "Nah ah Agent Reed, don't even think about it." She hissed.

I moved away from the glove department and sat back on my seat slowly raising my hands in the air. She reached into the glove department grabbing the pistol and placed in into her waistband.

"You two out of the car first, and no funny business." She ordered. "Agent Reed, place your hands on the steering wheel and don't even think about removing them or you'll have these two men's deaths on your conscious as well."

I sighed in defeat and did was I was told. Shawn and Gus got out of the car slowly, and she lead them over to my side of the vehicle. She opened my door and grabbed me by the arm pulling me out of the car. "Place your hands on the hood Agent Reed."

I slowly placed them on the hood, waiting for the moment for her to drop her guard so I could disarm her. "You, pretty boy pat her down." She said waving the gun at Shawn. _Well there goes that._

She moved aside so Shawn could get by. "Did you really think I was dumb enough to search you?" She mocked. "I've done my research. I wouldn't want you to go assassin on me before I get to have my fun."

Shawn kicked my legs apart and began the pat down process. "She's clean." Shawn said calmly. She nodded her head and gestured Gus to come stand by us. "You do remember me, don't you Agent Reed? It would be rude if you didn't." She spat.

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at her. "It's Detective, and yes I remember you. I shot your husband three years ago, Fernando wasn't it?" I asked.

I heard the guys let out a small gasp as we noticed Charlie cautiously approaching behind her, a shovel in hand ready to take her out. I needed to stall her for a bit longer so she wouldn't notice him.

"You're in no position to correct me you little bitch, you killed him! He didn't deserve to die, he was innocent!" She cried.

I scoffed. "Innocent? He was holding your children hostage and you call him innocent. Tell me what I should have done then? Should I have gone ahead and let him place a bullet in each of their skulls." I argued.

"You shut up! You have no idea what happened that night!" She shouted.

"Then why don't you tell us then." Shawn stepped in.

She redirected her gun towards Shawn causing me to take a step forward. "One more step and I'll put a bullet through his head just like you did to my husband." She growled.

"I'm not so sure about that." I smirked nodding my head towards Charlie.

She didn't have enough time to react as Charlie smacked her across the head with a shovel, knocking her out cold. I let out a sigh in relief as I kicked the gun away from her, and grabbed mine from her waistband placing it in my holster.

"Is she breathing?" Gus asked wearily.

I crouched down and checked for a pulse. I smiled up at Gus. "Oh yeah, but she's going to have one hell of a headache when she wakes up,"

Shawn tossed me the pair of handcuffs I had in the car and turned her around, cuffing her hands behind her back. I stood up and threw my arms around Charlie and hugged him tightly. "You're an angel sent down from heaven." I whispered.

"You have a knack for getting yourself into trouble, you know that pup?" He said concerned, tightening our embrace.

I pulled back and smiled at him gratefully. "It comes with the badge." I joked.

He gave me an agitated sigh and looked over to Shawn and Gus. "I see you brought yourself some company this time, I remember bailing you two boys out the last time you were here." He said.

"And we're very grateful." Gus said from behind.

"What kind of trouble?" I asked curiously. "You know what, on second thought I don't want to know. Forget I even asked. By the way Charlie, do you have somewhere we can hold her to ask a few questions when she wakes up?" I asked.

"That's if she ever wakes up." Shawn mumbled glancing down at the unconscious woman.

He nodded his head and draped the shovel over his shoulder. "I have the perfect place."


	19. Denial and an Apology

A/N: Thanks torchil for the review and for those that messaged. It's finally getting close to the end! So please, please show me some reviews. It would be nice to get a little more feedback. As usual enjoy. If I get enough reviews I'll upload the next chapter before I go on vacation by the end of the week.

Chapter 19: Denial and an Apology.

**Cass POV**

Charlie led us down to the cemetery basement. We walked down the dark steps until we came to a stop behind him. He pulled the draw string to the light fixture illuminating the room. The guys let out a tired sigh as they laid Mrs. Delgado on the cold cement floor.

"It's not much, but hopefully this will do pup." Charlie asked.

I smiled as I kneeled down to the unconscious woman. "This is perfect, thanks Charlie."

I began searching through her pockets hoping to find anything useful that could help us in our investigation. As I pulled out the pocket flaps a few coins dropped rolling on the floor. Shawn kneeled down and picked up one of the coins, taking a hard look at the item shining it up to the light. "I've seen this before, but where?" He mumbled curiously.

I stood back up and walked over to Shawn, curious to what he was looking at. "Hey my father has a coin like that." I said intrigued.

I grabbed the coin from Shawn's hand, inspecting it a little more. It was a sniper challenge coin. They were commonly collected by service members, but traditionally given to prove membership when challenged. I rubbed my fingers over the bronze coin. What I admired most about this coin was the hole that was precision drilled through it. It was in the shape of a rifle scope eyepiece with crosshairs installed. I flipped it around to look at the back. I noticed a pin welded to the back of it. Suddenly Shawn pressed his fingers to his forehead.

"Shawn?" I whispered.

"Why is he doing that?" Charlie asked amused.

"He's Psychic." Gus replied quickly. "He only does that when he getting a vision."

Suddenly it looked as though he remembered something. "I 'see' it now. That night I was ran off the road, I saw something similar on our suspect's jacket. The headlights reflected off of this giving off a blinding light." Shawn's face hardened. "I think our suspect might be someone who's in the military and often specializes in marksmanship." He said dropping his hands back down to his side.

I walked over to Mrs. Delgado and gave her a nudge with my foot. "Hey, it's time to wake up." I growled kneeling down to her. She groaned in protest, grudgingly she opened her eyes. I grabbed her by the arm sitting her up. "Where did you get this?" I asked showing her the coin.

She grimaced and instinctively tried to reach for her head, but she immediately realized she was bound. "Un-cuff me and I'll tell you." She said in discomfort.

"Not until you tell me what you know. Now I'll ask again, where did you get this coin?" I asked.

She glanced at the coin then back at me. "You're daughter and my husband's deaths were no coincidence, it was all planned out." She whispered.

"Planned, what're you talking about?" I asked sternly.

She shook her head fiercely. "I-I can't he'll kill me!" She cried frantically. "He said if I ever told anyone about this, he would come back and kill me and my children."

"Then why the hell call me all the way down here?" I hissed. "If you wanted to put a bullet in my head you had plenty of chances before now. You said you had information on my daughter. Now tell me who he is."

"I don't know what he looks like, I was blindfolded!" She yelled.

"Then tell me what you do know." I demanded.

"Fine!" She shrieked. " The night before you came to arrest Fernando, we received a knock on the door. It all happened so quickly, I got up to answer the door and this man in black barged in and pinned me against the wall, threatening if I screamed he would quickly silence me." She began hesitantly. "Fernando heard the commotion and ran help but he was too fast for him. H-He threatened to kill the children and myself if Fernando didn't get the cops on himself. He claimed he had the perfect plan, and needed to use us as bait."

I stood there in shock as she told her story. My mind was running a mile a minute trying to comprehend what she was telling us.

"He said there was someone in his way that needed to be disposed of, but it wouldn't go according to plan if he didn't have a distraction. So that's where you and Fernando came in." She said bursting into tears. "Fernando talked one of his men into ratting him out, which gave you enough evidence to arrest him. So all Fernando had to do was hold you off for the time being until the job was finished by using the kids as hostage." She said.

"Where were you? Your statement said you were at work at the time of the hostage situation." I asked through gritted teeth. My whole body was shaking with anger, I closed my eyes and counted to ten, but that wasn't helping so I continued counting further.

She shook her head. "I lied, I was being held by him to make sure the plan went through, and if it did I would be released and the kids would be safe. All I managed to grab was that pin you hold in your hand." She said. "I'm sorry for your loss, and I'm sorry it ended like this. I should have said something sooner, but you have to understand I had to keep my babies safe."

Hearing her apologize finally snapped my last nerve. I slapped her across the face. Three years of no leads, and someone knew this whole time. My daughter's death could have prevented, and this coward had the audacity to say nothing. "You knew this whole time, and you're sorry?" I growled angrily.

"Cass, calm down!" Shawn yelled, pulling me away from her. I pushed Shawn away making him stumbling back. I grabbed her by the collar pulling her towards me and punched her across the face, only to be pulled back again by Charlie and Gus.

"This all could have been prevented if it wasn't for your cowardice!" I cried. "My baby would still be here!"

"I'm sorry! He was going to kill us, what should I have done?" She cried hysterically.

"You should've gone to the police!" I shouted. "Are you an idiot? You withheld vital information. I killed an innocent man! I have your husband's blood on my hands!"

My knees buckled before me, Charlie and Gus kept their hold on me as I willed myself to keep from breaking down again. I've killed several people in my life, all on orders. But this was different, he was innocent. How could I have been so stupid? All the years I spent training to see situations like this, useless.

"Let. Me. Go." I muttered.

"No way, not until we know you won't kill her." Gus said sternly.

I sighed heavily. "I'm ordering you to let me go." I repeated irritably.

"Sorry pup, but this is for your own good." Charlie retorted.

Gus removed my gun from its holster and handed it over to Shawn. "Now you'll get this back when we know you've calmed down." Shawn said.

I looked up and glared at Shawn. We sat there for a while longer until I calmed down a bit more. Nobody said a word, so I decided to speak up. "You need to report this. If you believe you and your children's lives are in danger you need to go to the police. I know somebody here who could look after you and your kids if you need it." I insisted.

She shook her head. "I know some people who could keep us safe. As for reporting it, I won't give my statement until the bastard is caught, it's too risky." She replied.

I sighed and glanced over at Shawn. "The key is in my front pocket, un-cuff her and let her go." I ordered and looked back at her. "I'm willing to forget the little stunt you pulled earlier, but if you ever do it again I won't hesitate to kill you." I said standing back up.

Charlie and Gus' tightened their grip on my arms as Shawn reached into my front pocket grabbing the key. Once she was un-cuffed she stood back up and rubbed her wrists. "I'm sorry. I know what you're going through. I hope you find whoever did this so we can end all this." She said sorrowfully and walked out of the basement.

"You guys can let me go now." I whispered. Charlie and Gus released their grip on my arms. I held my hand out to Shawn. He frowned and placed my pistol back in my hand. I reached behind my back and placed it back in its holster.

"I know only one person here who was in the military sniper division, and had the exact same coin." I said "We need to pay a little visit to my father."

**~Psych~ **

I figured my father wouldn't be at home and there was no way my mother would tell me his whereabouts. I could only think of one place…his favorite bar. We got out of the car and walked inside the smoke infested bar. I hated this place. It was crowded, packed full of drunks, and frankly it just smelled awful.

I spotted the man I came to despise the most in just three years. I unclipped my badge from my belt and raised it above my head. "I'm Detective Reed from the SBPD. Everyone needs to leave this building except for David Reed." I commanded.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and slowly placed their glasses down giving me a hard glare. Most picked up and left but I counted three not including my father remaining. "I won't ask again, leave now or I'll have you three detained for interfering with a police investigation." I demanded.

"Uh, Cass…I don't think they're going to listen." Shawn said anxiously.

"You're a little ways from home darling. You don't have jurisdiction here in our area to make little threats like that." The pierced man spat.

"Technically I can. I can still have you detained for the time being until the local authorities arrive." I said.

The three men stood up from their booth and slowly walked over to us smirking wickedly. Shawn grabbed my hand and pulled me slightly behind him. "That's enough Frank. She'll kick your ass in a second if you get her riled up." My father slurred, taking another drink from his glass.

"You know her Reed?" The second man asked curiously.

"I used to call her my daughter, but she doesn't deserve that title anymore. She lost it a long time ago." He said bluntly.

_Ouch._

"You got lucky this time little girl." The pierced man sneered.

The pierced man feinted towards Shawn causing him to flinch, and nodded his head in the direction of the exit to the other men. I let out a relived sigh and let go of Shawn's hand walking over towards my father. "Nice to know you downgraded to a piece of shit cop now." He spat.

"Love you too dad," I said sarcastically. I pulled the coin out of my pocket and slammed it down onto the counter. "Did you drop something?"

He took another sip of his scotch and slammed it down on the counter. He didn't even acknowledge what I had to show him. "Answer my question dad, where's your coin?"

He quickly stood up knocking the bar stool onto the floor and wrapped his hands around my throat. Shawn and Gus leapt into action trying to pry his fingers off, but they were like steel bands. "You don't have a right to call me that!" He snarled.

I raised my right arm straight into the air, turned my body to the left, bend my uplifted arm, brought it down quickly over both of his arms, and pulled my arm close to my body trapping his arms underneath mine. I used my free arm, and bent it swinging my elbow striking my father's face causing him to release his grip around my throat.

His hands instinctively went to his nose for a quick inspection. "Oh look he bleeds." I mocked as I noticed the blood run from his nose and down to his chin.

"Don't sound so cocky you little shit. I've been drinking." He growled angrily.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Now back to my question, where's the coin?" I asked again.

"Give me one damn good reason as to why I should tell you?" He snarled wiping the blood off with the sleeve of this jacket.

"Stop trotting around the damn question and answer me!" I shouted.

"I don't have it anymore. What's it to you?" He asked grabbing his scotch off the counter taking another drink.

I held up the coin. "I had a tip today on Hailey's murderer. The victim managed to grab this from the suspect's jacket when she was held captive on the night Hailey was murdered. You're the only person I know in this town that carried this around, and was a military sniper."

"Are you assuming that I murdered Hailey?" He asked skeptically slowly turning to me, his face turning red from anger.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I answered.

"Have you lost your fucking mind Cassidy?" He yelled.

"Then tell me you didn't murder Hailey!" I shouted.

"Now you listen here, I would never lay a hand on that child. She was everything to me. You aren't the only one that's been dealing with this. I loved Hailey more than anything." He said pointing an angry finger at me. "I may have not shown her much affection, but I would've taken a bullet for that kid. If I could redo all of this I would. I would have watched her that night, instead of going out with your mother!"

His eyes told me everything, he was telling the truth. My father was an honest man and expected others to be honest with him. He picked up the stool and sat back down resting his head in his hands. I started walking towards him. Shawn gripped my wrist stopping me from going over to my father. I looked at him and tried to pry his fingers off my arm, nodding reassuringly. Shawn was looking at me pleadingly. He didn't want me to go near him. I pushed his hand off my arm as I stepped away from him.

I pulled out a stool and took a seat next to him. "If I could redo all of this to, I would dad. You know I would've died for her. I'm sorry I failed you and didn't meet your expectations. I'm sorry for not being the daughter you always wanted, but I need your help. I need to know what you did with your coin. This could be our big break in Hailey's case." I pleaded.

"You didn't fail me. You grew up to be everything I wanted you to be and more." He muttered.

I sat there in disbelief. Did my ears just deceive me? Not once had he ever praised me. I've spent years trying to earn his approval. This had to be the liquor talking, he probably wouldn't remember this conversation by tomorrow and we would be back to where we once were…butting heads.

"I'm sorry that I haven't… been a very good father", he began hesitantly. "I should have been focusing more on you and what you were going through and not just bury myself in my own problems." He stopped, searching for the right words. "I know I've said and done some horrible things to you Cassidy, and I don't blame you for one second for hating me,"

Three long horrid years was all it took for him to say something comforting. A part of me felt disgusted that it took this long for him to say something, but another part of me was relieved. Even if this was alcohol talking, it was a start.

Finally he turned to me and looked me in the eyes, and said with so much guilt and regret it looked as though it even surprised him."I'm sorry I haven't been there to protect you from all this." He managed to say through his tears.

Not once in my life have I ever seen him cry, Seeing that look in his eyes made me want to forget all that's happened between us, but in a way it scared me to see him break down like this. My father was a strong man and kept most of his emotions hidden. I looked over to the guys for some support, but they were no help. They were grinning like idiots.

I hesitantly raised my hand and patted him in the back trying to show him it was alright. After he managed to calm down he reached over the counter and poured him another glass of scotch. We sat there in silence until he grabbed the coin I was fiddling with out of my hands and looked at it. His face hardened.

"You remember don't you?" I asked, hope filling my voice.

"I gave this to Miller." He said through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure?" Shawn spoke up from behind.

My father turned around and gave Shawn a heated glare. "I think I would know what my own coin looked like when I see it boy. It's got the same scratch over the rifle scope. He was really fond of this coin for some reason, so I gave it to him giving him my approval. I really like Miller, he has potential. Not like the dumbass you're dating again."

"Dad!" I scolded.

"You're forgetting one of the main things I taught you Cassidy. Each betrayal begins with trust. I hate to admit it, but I fell right into the trap." He said disappointed.

I let out a tired laugh and shook my head. "No, it's got to be some type of coincidence. Like you said dad, the reverse side of the coin is different. Miller is not a killer. Even you know that."

He shook his head disagreeing with what I had to say. "Cassidy it's denial that will make you blind in situations like these."

I rubbed my forehead trying to ease the headache that was now forming. "He's been my partner and my friend for a very long time. He doesn't have it in him to murder somebody, especially Hailey."

"Cass I know you don't want to believe Miller would do something like that, but if there's a chance he could be Hailey's killer we need to look into it." Shawn said sitting down next to me. "I know one way we could find out if he's guilty or not."

"And what could you possibly have in mind Shawn?" I said irritably.

"Well, you're going to have to let us revert back to our old ways. It's going to require a couple phone calls, some evidence swiping and some good old fashioned breaking and entering." He said, with a huge grin on his face.


	20. Death And Revelations

A/N: This is a HUGE chapter. There are two more after this not including the epilogue. I was planning on dividing this into two chapters, but decided against it because I promised to upload it last Friday before I went on vacation. Sorry. Good news is I finished the next two chapters, just need to make a few modifications and hopefully I can have them uploaded before vacation ends next week. So please, please leave me a review. I LOVE comments!

Chapter 20: Death and Revelations

**Shawn POV: **

I let out a whistle throughout the empty house. How he was able to afford something like this on his salary was beyond me. Why would a bachelor need something this huge anyway? I plopped down on the recliner and reclined back letting out a relaxing sigh as my muscles started relaxing.

"This isn't funny Shawn! We have no idea when Miller will come home. He could drive up any second!" Gus said anxiously pressing himself against the wall, then peered out through a crack in the curtains.

"You don't know that I don't know that." I smirked.

Gus paused. "Do you?"

"Buddy, don't worry about it. Cass is on the lookout, if she notices anything suspicious she'll give us the heads up." I said jumping up from the recliner.

Gus sighed heavily. "Let's just get this over with before he comes home and finds us here. I don't feel like getting chopped into little pieces like that Matt guy."

"Oh Gus, don't exaggerate. He wasn't cut into little pieces. He was just missing a couple limbs." I retorted climbing up the steps to the second floor.

"Exactly my point Shawn, now hurry up!" He hissed.

I opened the door to what it appeared to be the master bedroom. My eyes skimmed across the room trying to pick out something that would give us a match to the hair follicle we found back at the crime scene. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light switch. I frowned at the tidiness. He was well organized and everything was placed according by size.

I opened the cabinet drawers. My frown was quickly replaced by a smirk. I pulled up a brush with a few strands of hair still tangled around the bristles. "Got it!" I shouted holding the brush in the air in victory.

Gus walked into the bathroom with a relieved expression. "Great, now let's get out of here."

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out glancing at the screen.

_9-1-1 Miller's home! Get out now! _

_~Cass~_

Grabbing Gus by the arm, I led him quickly out of the bedroom through the long, high-ceilinged hall. Halfway down the hallway, I stopped and threw open a door. We peered into the room. It was a small storage closet. Barely enough space to fit one person. Towels hung on one wall, and the shelves on the other side were stocked with toiletries.

"Get in." I whispered shoving Gus through the door.

We went silent as we heard the front door slam. A second later we heard footsteps in the house and up the steps. I silently closed the door. I cursed myself as the door made a clicking noise as it shut.

Miller stopped at the top of the stairway and looked around as though he heard the noise. He shrugged his shoulders and started loosening his tie as he walked into the bedroom we were just in.

"You got any ideas on what we should do to pass the time?" I whispered. "I was thinking about a game of tennis."

Gus rolled his eyes and muttered a curse under his breath. As we heard the water running in the master bathroom and a door closing, I took this as our chance to escape. I opened the door slowly and pulled Gus by the arm leading him back down the hall towards freedom. My back was pressed tightly against the wall. I peered into the room checking to see if it was clear so we could break free.

Gus didn't even give me enough time to tell him it was clear before he dashed down the steps and out the front door.

"Gus!" I hissed throwing my hands up in disbelief. I sighed and followed his lead, locking the door behind me.

**~PSYCH~**

**Cass POV**

"You do realize Juliet could lose her job for this?" Henry scolded.

"I'm aware of that, which is why I'm taking the wrap." I said bluntly taking the evidence bag from his hands.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"And you're also aware you can lose _your_ job and ruin any chances you have of finding Hailey's killer." He continued to argue.

I threw my head back and groaned in annoyance, but Shawn intervened before things got a any more heated. "Thanks dad, we owe you one." Shawn said giving his dad a pat on the shoulder.

Henry's face lit up. "Actually you can repay me by scraping the old paint off my house."

"Dad." Shawn whined.

Henry shook his head. "I'm joking. I'm glad I was able to help even if it was a little. Hopefully this is the big break you're looking for. Do you kids need any help?" He asked.

"No. we have this under control at the moment. I don't want you to get involved for safety reasons. I don't want any more victims on this case. No offense Mr. Spencer" I said.

"None taken kid. Just promise me you'll look after those two." He said.

I gave him a soft smile. "I always do."

**~PSYCH~**

"Okay seriously what is up with all your friends owning mansions around here?" Shawn staggered stepping out of the vehicle.

I shrugged my shoulders and shut the driver's door. "It's his parents. His dad is a CEO of some large corporation here."

"Pft, he still lives with his parents." Shawn Snorted

"So who is this guy we're meeting anyway?" Gus asked.

I tensed at the question and pressed the doorbell. "An ex-boyfriend." I muttered.

The door opened before Shawn could throw his two cents in. Trevor's mom opened the door. Her face fell as she looked at me like I was a piece of crap she stepped in. "What are you doing here Cassidy?" She asked angrily.

"Hey, I was just wondering if I could have a quick word with Trevor?" I asked, trying to come across as polite.

She frowned. "What could you possibly want with my son? Don't you think you hurt him enough last time?" She said looking at me up and down slowly.

"I just want to talk to him that's all, is he home?" I asked looking past her to see if I could see him.

She nodded and opened the door motioning us to come in. "So where's Trevor? I asked casually as I looked around the empty foyer.

"Trevor!" She shouted up the stairs.

I heard the movement from the floor above. A minute later he walked around the corner. His smile fading as he saw me.

"Can you give us a minute Mrs. Whitlock?" I asked.

I saw Mrs. Whitlock nod and leave the room from the corner of my eye. "Cassidy, did you finally miss the change of lifestyle and decided to come trotting back begging me for another chance."

I frowned. "You haven't changed one bit Trevor, I see you're still a pompous ass." I said disgusted.

He smirked at me as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked so damn arrogant right now I wanted to grab my gun and shoot him through the leg. "Well if you're not here to beg me back, then what're you doing here?"

I grabbed the evidence bags from Shawn and held them out for him to take a look. "I need your help. I need you to see if the two hair samples we obtained match," I asked.

He snorted and turned around to head back upstairs. "Not interested. Go take it to your forensics team. I have better things to do."

"I'm begging you Trevor, please. It's about Hailey." I pleaded with him.

He slowly turned around with a questioned look on his face. "What about her?" He asked.

"This will determine if I have a prime suspect for her murder. Please, just help me." I pleaded with him again.

His mouth opened in shock. "Hailey's dead?" He whispered.

I slowly nodded my head. "Three years now." I replied.

He sighed and walked back down the steps and jerked the bags out of my hand. "Just so you know, I'm not doing this for you I'm doing it for Hailey. Don't think for a second I haven't forgotten you calling off our engagement." He hissed in my ear.

I smiled sadly and nodded. "Thank you."

He peered behind me and looked over to Shawn and Gus. "Before I begin we might as well introduce ourselves. Trevor Whitlock." He said taking a few steps extending his head.

"Burton Guster." Gus replied shaking his hand.

Shawn frowned before shaking his hand. "Shawn Spencer, Psychic Detective."

I winced. _You had to throw that in there. _

"Psychic huh?" Trevor questioned. "Do you use Telepathy and Precognition or any others I haven't mentioned?"

"You believe in Psychic powers?" Gus asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Either they exist or they don't."

"My powers take all kinds of forms. Sometimes the spirits talk to me, sometimes I get visions." Shawn replied casually.

"Hmm, interesting. Care to show me what you can do?" Trevor asked fascinated.

"Trevor, we're a little short on time. How long do you think this will take?" I interjected.

"Not sure, a week at best, these things take time." He answered.

"Like I said, we're short on time. Can't you do anything to speed up the process?" I persisted.

He groaned. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't guarantee anything Cassidy." He replied. "I'll give you a call as soon as I find out something. I take it you still have the same number?"

I shook my head and reached into my purse pulling out my card. "Please refrain from calling the office. My cell is listed on the back. I'll make sure to answer,"

He nodded his head and took the card from my hand. "Cassidy, whatever mess your getting yourself into please be careful. I know how stubborn you can be, but don't do anything foolish." He lectured and turned to Shawn and Gus. "Look after her. I'm pretty sure you're aware on how feisty she can get, but even the strongest people need help sometimes."

I scoffed and opened the door. I turned around taking one final glance at Trevor. "Thank you." I said gratefully and grabbed the boys pulling them out of the house.

**~PSYCH~**

I gritted my teeth the whole way to the hotel trying my best to keep from lashing out at Shawn. He kept going on and on about how Miller was guilty. A big part of me refused to believe it was him. He loved Hailey as if she was his own. He changed her diapers, taught her to ride a bike, attended each one of her dance recitals and walked with me on her first day of school. He was part of the family.

Though the smaller part of me, the detective side, wanted to believe it was him. He always showed up at awkward time's right before or after something drastic happens, but he always had an alibi. The day he lashed out and grabbed me raised a red flag. I've never seen that look on his face and the way he talked about Shawn frightened me.

"I should've known it was a cop all along. He would know how to cover his tracks and leave no evidence behind what so ever. Though I have to admit he got pretty sloppy in the end." Shawn boasted.

I threw my bags on the bed and gave Shawn a heated glare. "That's enough!" I shouted.

Gus looked uneasy and slowly backed up towards the door. "You know I left something back in the car, I'm going to go back downstairs and go get it." He said quickly leaving the room.

"Cass-"

I held up my hand in protest. "Don't, not another word. I've defended you plenty of times Shawn and now it's my turn to defend Miller. Stop talking as though he's already guilty. He's my best friend, like brother to me, and you're standing there bashing his name in front of me without a care in the world." I cried. "He would never, and I mean never touch a hair on Hailey's head. Nor murder all those people!"

"When are you going to wake up Cass? When are you going to get it through your damn skull and see he's got psycho written all over him?" He asked skeptically. "Think about it for a minute _detective_. He loves you, which gave him a reason to murder Hailey. He wanted her out of the picture so he could have you all to himself. He practically undresses you with his eyes every time he see's you. He literally hates my guts for some reason and looks like he wants to murder me every time we run into each other. Now that little stunt he pulled the other day, when you rejected him, had to tell you something Cass. Tell me it didn't?"

I grabbed my bruised wrist and lowered my gaze. "He wouldn't do it, he loved her." I said my voice slightly shaking. "Face it Shawn, you want it to be him. You never liked him in the first place. I can't wait for the day when I prove you wrong."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Fine Cass since you're so damn blind to see that it's him, maybe you should ask him yourself? I bet he'd be thrilled to know you have so much faith in him, but hey what can I say I'm just a 'psychic'. At least he got more of a chance to be a father to Hailey than I ever did." He spat. "Go ahead and try to prove me wrong, but don't be screaming my name when he's cutting you into pieces, because I told you so."

"How could you say something like that to me?" I whispered feeling my eyes starting to prickle with tears.

His whole face fell. I could immediately tell he regretted saying those words. Shawn and I had our squabbles but nowhere to the extent of him saying something like this. The pain in my chest was unbearable. The guilt that was slowly fading was starting to resurface once again.

He took a few steps towards me, "Cass, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." He said apologetically.

"You knew exactly what you said." I said swiping at the tears that fell down my face and grabbed my purse off the bed.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around to look at him, "Where are you going? We need to stay together." Shawn said.

I pulled my arm away and reached into my purse pulling out my keys. "I'm going out." I said walking towards the door.

"Cass, don't. I'm sorry. Please stay here, where it's safe." He pleaded.

I opened the door and quickly left the room. Gus was walking back towards the room and stopped in the middle of the hall. "Are we leaving?" He asked confused.

"No. Don't answer the door for anyone except me." I replied brushing past him.

"What about you?" He asked worriedly.

I pressed the elevator button and turned back to Gus with a sad smile. "I just need some time. I'll be fine. Don't worry." I said stepping into the elevator.

Silence filled the air as I past the headstones with the names of people I didn't know and towards that one particular headstone. The name on the headstone was more familiar to me than any other name carved on any other grave. Though the morning had began with sunshine, the sky was now filling with dark ominous clouds.

"Hey baby girl."I spoke quietly, looking at the stone and the flowers in front of it.

"It's been three years since you've been gone. Things have been hard, but are getting a lot better lately thanks to your father." I said. I looked around quickly for anything suspicious. "So you'd be happy to know we are back to where we once were, but we had a little argument today, but it's nothing to worry about okay."

I thought back to the heated argument we had back to the hotel. What Shawn had said hurt more than anything, but I knew everything would turn out alright in a couple days. It always did.

"He's so convinced that Miller is your killer. I wish you could tell what happened that night. What you saw. I'm a dead end Hailey, and I'm to the point where I want to give up. I just don't know what to do anymore." I admitted out loud. I could imagine Hailey sitting somewhere on a cloud, looking down at me from the heavens with a disappointed look. Thunder clapped and echoed throughout the dark sky.

I smiled to myself. "Alright, I get it. Even when you're up there you're still a little firecracker." I said. "Behave, and watch over us, especially your father. I'll come by and see you again soon, I promise."

As I walked back towards the car my phone went off. _Probably Shawn. _I groaned and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I grimaced at the name on the screen. _This can't be good. _

"Detective Ree-"

Before I could even finish she was already giving me an earful and ordered us to return home immediately. "Yes ma'am, understood."

**~PSYCH~**

The rest of the way home was rode in silence. Gus would try to throw in a 'fun fact' every now and then trying to ease the tension between Shawn and I. When we entered the precinct the Chief was already waiting for us outside her office, anger evident in her face. I could see Lassiter and Juliet were already waiting in her office. "You three in my office now." She ordered.

She closed the door behind us and shut the blinds and walked over to her desk taking a seat. "I received a call this afternoon stating you three were investigating into the case I specifically removed you from. Also it seems the evidence we obtained from the Matthew Brown case is missing. Care to explain Detective Reed?"

Juliet interjected. "Chief I-"

"I broke into the evidence locker a few days after you removed us from the case. I received a tip on my daughter's case and needed the evidence to confirm a possible suspect." I replied in an emotionless voice.

"And where is the evidence now?" She questioned.

"With a trusted source back in Santa Clara." I replied.

"Reed, have you lost your mind?" Lassiter asked.

"That's enough Detective Lassiter." The chief ordered. "And who is the possible suspect you have in mind?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Special Agent Erik Miller of the D.E.A" I whispered.

She slammed her hands down on her desk causing all of us to jump in surprise. "Okay now I'm going to say it, have you lost your damn mind Detective Reed?!" She yelled. "When you make accusations like that, it can cause serious problems for us."

"Actually chief it was my-" Shawn began.

She gave Shawn a heated glare and turned back to me. "Detective Reed, what did I specifically order you to do?" She hissed.

"You specifically ordered Shawn and I not to investigate further into the case." I replied.

"And what did you do?" She asked.

"I disobeyed your direct order and did my own investigation putting my two charges lives in danger." I answered.

She let out an agitated sigh. "Detective Reed you're herby suspended until further notice. Please turn in your badge and weapon." She commanded.

I nodded and unclipped my badge from my belt and removed my gun from its holster and placed them down on her desk.

"Now hold on, don't you think that's a little harsh Chief?" Shawn said.

"Quiet Spencer." Lassiter hissed.

Shawn gave Lassiter a heated glare. "No Lassiter, I'm not going to be quiet." He said and turned back to the chief. "She's gone above and beyond on her job, and has done her job well in keeping us out of danger. I was the one that convinced her to investigate further into this case. I swiped the evidence and accused Miller of being the suspect. Cass has nothing to do with this." He said.

The Chief shook her head. "My orders were clear Mr. Spencer. I specifically ordered you both not to investigate further into this case for safety reasons. As for you and Mr. Guster, your services will no longer be required." She stood up from her desk and opened her office door gesturing three officers to come in.

"Mr. Spencer I already made arrangements with your father for you and Mr. Guster to stay there for the time being until I have things under control. You three created a hell of a mess and now we have to pick it up."She continued. "Officer McNab you and Officer Johnson will be on protection detail for Detective Reed. One of you is to stay in the house at all times and the other is to patrol the area. Officer Kinsley you're to patrol around the area of Mr. Spencer's residence. You three are to radio in every hour on the hour. Am I clear?"

The three officers nodded in understanding and McNab placed a hand on my back leading me out of the office. I turned back to the chief giving her one final glance. "I at least thought you of all people would understand what I'm going through," I whispered. "What would you do?"

**~PSYCH~**

**? POV**

I watched as she pulled into the driveway. I let out a scowl as I noticed another vehicle pulled up to the side of the house. A tall officer got out of the passenger side of the vehicle and made his way over to her and led her to the front door. I opened the glove department and slipped on a pair of black leather gloves.

I attached the silencer on the tip of the gun. Tonight was the night. She left me too many times, enough was enough. I wanted her and I wanted her now. I wanted to hear her scream as she begged me to stop hurting her. I've loved her for three years and not once has she even noticed, but tonight I will break her and make her love me.

I stepped out of the car and walked up to the unit who was parked across the block. An officer was sitting in the car looking down like he was playing on his cell phone or something. I tapped on the glass grabbing his attention. Before he had time to react I pulled the trigger killing him instantly. _One down one to go. _

I jogged up to the side of the house and reached into my jacket pulling out a set of lock picks. I felt the lock click and smirked to myself. Suddenly I heard a low beeping as the door opened. _Foolish woman. _I closed the door slowly and peered through the side. The tall officer I saw earlier was walking cautiously into the kitchen gun drawn and was saying something into his radio. I pressed my back against the wall waiting for him to step out. He slowly opened the kitchen door and I took this as my advantage. I grabbed the gun with one hand and jabbed him in the face with my elbow. I yanked the gun from his hand and slammed the metal against his head as hard as I could.

I sneered down at him as he fell on his ass, blood seeping from his wound. He looked up at me with wide eyes. "Disable the alarm kid or I'll kill you right now." I ordered pointing my gun at him.

He didn't answer, which fueled my anger. I pulled him up by his uniform and shoved him towards the alarm system. "Do it now!" I hissed pressing the gun against his head.

He slowly nodded and punched in the code disabling the alarm. "Now that wasn't so hard, why do you damn kids make things so difficult now a days." I said through clenched teeth.

"Officer McNab welfare check." Said the feminine voice through the radio.

I pressed the gun against his head harder. "You're going to tell them everything is alright, do you understand?" I said.

He nodded his head and slowly reached for the speaker mic that was attached to his shoulder and pressed the button. "Everything is code 4 dispatch." He said calmly.

"10-4" She replied.

I shoved him to the middle of the kitchen and raised his hands. "Where is she?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You don't want to do this. Just turn yourself in and we can end all this." He said quietly.

"You just dug your own grave kid. I'll find her myself." I scowled and pulled the trigger twice. His body jolted at the impact and he fell back onto the floor, blood pooling around him. _If you want it done right do it yourself._

I stepped over the officer and headed over to the other room. I heard the sound of rushing water upstairs. I smirked as I walked up the steps. _We're going to have so much fun. _

A/N: Don't kill me! Remember, leave a review!


	21. A Foot In The Grave

A/N: It's amazing how much feedback I got on the end of the last chapter from various websites. A lot of you asked if McNab will live or die…you won't know until the final chapter. Cross your fingers. Oh, by the way, these final chapters are going to be hella long. I didn't want to break them apart.

I know I don't post it enough, but thanks to all those who have reviewed and message. It really means a lot to me and brightens my day completely. Honestly, thank you from the bottom of my heart. *Hugs* I tried to make this chapter as suspenseful as I could. This is rated M for a reason peeps. Please review!

Chapter 21: A foot in the grave.

**Cass POV**

I turned off the faucet and squeezed all of the excess water out of my hair. I opened the shower door and grabbed the towel off the rack, wrapping it around me. I dropped my towel on the floor as I walked over to my dresser. My long hair tickled my back as I pulled on a spaghetti strap tank top and some baggy sleeping pants.

The phone on my dresser buzzed, so I picked it up to see I had a new message from Shawn. Frowning, I snapped it open and opened the message.

'_Cass, please talk to me.'_

I smiled sadly and placed the phone back down on the dresser without replying back. I sighed and ran my fingers through my long hair. _I think I'll torture him for a bit longer. _

"Why couldn't you just love me pup?"

I knew that voice all too well. My blood froze as I turned to see Charlie standing by the door glaring at me angrily.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" I asked softly.

_How'd he get in? Where's McNab?_ _Holy shit! Where's McNab? _

"I did this all for you, for us. I just wanted us to be happy together, and you didn't appreciate any of it." He growled.

_What the hell is he talking about? For me, for us? The way he's talking…could that mean that the one that has been threatening us the whole time, that murdered Hailey…was Charlie? Is it him? Why? Why would he do something like that?_

"McNab!" I shouted, taking a quick glance at the door and back to Charlie.

"He won't be coming to your aid anytime soon sweet heart, he's taking a nap." He said with pride.

_Oh please no. Please tell me he didn't kill him?_

I looked at him in shock to see him pull out a gun from his jacket and point it at me. I could feel myself starting to panic, but I kept telling myself I needed to stay calm. I needed to take control over the situation and fast.

I took a few cautious steps towards him. "Charlie, what're doing? Where did you get that gun? It's me...Cassidy. We can talk about this, just give me the gun." I said gently as if to a child.

He tightened his grip on the pistol causing me to immediately stop, his finger itching to pull the trigger. My breath catches in my throat and my heart starts thumping so loud that I can hear the blood pounding in my ears.

I stood there in shock as the very man who I come to trust, who bailed me, us out of the troublesome situation earlier was pointing a gun at me. I just couldn't believe my eyes. Charlie was a sweet man. Never in all my time I knew him would I ever think he would do something like this. That he was even capable of murdering someone.

"Charlie, was it you?" I whispered.

Instead of giving me a verbal answer I received a sheepish smile, but that's all I needed. My arms encircled my waist as in an attempt to comfort myself as I sobbed. Hailey's murder, Shawn's accident, the break in with the writing painted on the wall, the house fire and not to mention Matt's horrible demise. He was standing in front of me…us…all along. How could I have been so blind? The question I've wanted to ask, that I've waited so long for could finally be answered.

"Why did you kill her?" I cried.

"Because you're mine!" He shouted back his face red with anger. "You were mine since the day I laid eyes on you." He growled.

_**Flashback:**_

_For the past hour I've been waiting for an officer to take my report on the grave robbing that have been occurring lately. I took a sip of my coffee from the small Styrofoam cup and headed back to my seat for another hour of excruciating waiting. _

_The hall was loud and overcrowded as I walked back to my uncomfortable chair. I let out a yelp as a few officers brushed past me knocking me forward, spilling my steaming hot coffee on the poor victim walking around the corner._

"_Hey watch where you're going." The unknown male warned. _

_The female looked up to the tall brunet and frowned. "Relax Miller, it was accident. People are running around here like its black Friday." She scolded and turned to me with a smile._

"_I-I'm s-so-" I stammered. When I looked up at the persons face I tensed up and froze before her, _

"_It's perfectly fine, no need to worry. It just got on my vest, so no harm done." She reassured, her eyes turning into a subtle, caring color. _

"_Miller, can you do me a favor and find someone to clean this up?" She asked. _

_He groaned and muttered something under his breath before turning around, leaving the two of us together in the crowded hallway. _

_I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I was spell bound. She was perfection. Her hair was a chocolate copper and hung below her shoulders. Her skin was so white and smooth and had a beautiful glow to it. And her eyes, Lord, her eyes were brown with a touch of gold. They glowed with determination. _

"_What's your name?" She asked. _

"_C-Charlie Briggs." I breathed, unable to break away from her gaze._

"_Well Mr. Briggs, may I ask what you're doing in a place like this?" She asked. _

"_I-I needed to file a report, I'm just waiting for someone to take it." _

_Her pink glossy lips pursed. "Well how rude of them to leave such a nice gentleman such as yourself waiting. Let's see if we can find someone to take it for you shall we." She smiled._

"_T-Thank you, I would really appreciate that." I smiled back._

_We walked back to the front of the bullpen and I couldn't help but sneak small glances at here. I was in love. She smiled and ran towards an officer. "Hey Scott, do you think you can do me a favor and take this gentleman's statement?" She asked pointing over in my direction. _

"_Sure, no problem." He grinned and gestured me over to his desk, _

"_Well Mr. Briggs, he'll take over from here. I'm sure he'll be able to assist you in whatever you need help with." She said. _

_I extended my hand to show her my appreciation. "Thank you very much Miss-" _

"_Cassidy, Cassidy Reed." She chuckled, shaking my hand. _

"_Agent Reed, it's time to go. We need to head back to the office." The male from earlier said, or Miller as she called him. _

_She bid me a farewell and turned around rushing over to her partner. I watched her as she got further and further away…away from me. They were laughing about something and she playfully punched him in the arm. I noticed something drop beside her as she walked away. _

"_Hey pup." I shouted, but she didn't hear me from all the noise in the building. I walked over and picked up the small coin that was on the floor. I twirled it in my fingers and brushed it against my lips. I've never felt like this before. What was this? I wanted her, more of her. _

_I smirked and shoved the coin in my pocket. We'll meet again soon my love…_

_**End Flashback:**_

My body was shaking lightly and my head was starting to hurt from all the information I was obtaining.

"So I followed you around for a while and came to see you had a daughter. I thought if I got her out of the picture I would see more of you. My plan went perfectly. I got what I wanted. I even dug her grave the night before I murdered her. Then you left me to come down here and I started seeing less of you. You left me to be with that boy who fucks you senseless!" He waved the gun at me angrily. "Do you know how much torture you've caused me? How much money I've spent?" He shouted. "Now there's that damn psychic I have to deal with again too." He said hatefully. "I have to admit I was pretty shocked when he came into the picture, he's pretty well known and has an impressive reputation and to find out that he's the father of your child was even more of a shock."

_Again? Is he going to kill Shawn? _

The walls I built up were slowly starting to crumble. If he killed Shawn, it would honestly kill me. I don't have it in me to lose someone else I love. I couldn't live without him again. He was all I had left of Hailey.

"So it was you that ran him down that night." I whispered.

"Yeah it was me. The pathetic fucker had it coming. The thought of him touching you sickened me. You're mine, not his." He said disgusted.

"This is crazy Charlie, you're sick! You need help!"

His jaw tightened and his breathing became more rapid as he took a few quick steps towards me, but stopped when he heard my cell phone going off on my dresser. His eyes left mine for a split second. I couldn't help but smirk as he dropped his guard so I took this as my advantage and rammed my body against his, making him stumble back a few steps.

I clenched my fist and punched him as hard as I could in the face causing him to fall onto the ground, the gun sliding under the bed. "You killed my baby!" I cried. I needed to act fast while he was down or it would be all over if he got back up. I sat on his chest, one leg on each side of him, and turned his face into a punching bag. "She was everything to me, and you took her away from me!"

Blood was gushing from his nose and mouth. I could feel myself slowing down. I kept telling myself to keep fighting that I needed to end this or he would never stop.

Through my rain of punches, Charlie got a cheap shot in and grabbed me by the throat forcing me onto my back. "That wasn't very nice Pup. Did you honestly think you stood a chance against me?" He sneered tightening his grip around my throat cutting off my air supply. One of my hands was trying to pull his arm away while the other one grabbed for his hair. He looked so damn cocky and confident it just pissed me off.

"Get off me!" I gasped and removed my hands from their current positions and brought them to the sides of his face. My thumbs started digging into his eyes, forcing him to withdraw. While he held his head in his hands I took this as my opportunity to run downstairs and grab my weapon.

I bolted out of the room. I let out a yelp as I heard the wood splinter beside me as a bullet penetrated the door frame as I ran down the staircase. I remember counting the steps as I ran down, I didn't make it passed four until Charlie grabbed me by the hair. I screamed as he pulled me back and wrapped one of his arms around my stomach, and the other clamped over my mouth to keep me from screaming.

"You're not fucking going anywhere! Do you have any fucking idea how long I've been planning this? You're mine Cassidy, you always were!" He growled angrily carrying me up the stairs. I continued to writhe in his arms as he carried me back to my room. I pressed my foot against the doorframe and pushed back with all my strength, causing Charlie to stumble back making us fall over the guardrail.

I fell hard on the floor, knocking the wind out of me as I landed. My head and arm were throbbing after the impact, and my leg felt like it was broken or dislocated at best. I could hear Charlie move behind me regaining his composure much faster than me. All I could do was gasp for air. I bit my lip so hard that I drew blood and managed to focus on something else than my arm and leg as I started to crawl towards the coffee table. I could see my pistol as I clawed towards it with determination I never thought I had.

"Where do you think you're going pup?" He leered behind me, but I ignored him. All I needed was to get my pistol and I could end all this. I was mere inches away from my pistol until I felt myself being pulled back getting further and further away from my weapon. I turned my body kicking him in the groin with my good leg causing him to cry out.

I stumbled to my feet and made another attempt for the pistol. Next thing I knew pain shot through my right shoulder. I let out a scream and I fell to the floor like a ton of bricks. My hand flew up to the wound, as I tried to slow the bleeding. The blood was hot as it trickled through my fingers.

"Why do you keep making me hurt you? Can't you see how much I love you?" He shouted pointing the gun in my direction.

"Go. To. Hell." I painfully spoke.

The pain was unbearable and I was starting to feel nauseous. The room was spinning and things were starting to get blurry. He kneeled down to me and removed my hand from the wound causing the blood to flow out more.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked, pushing him away from me. Rolling to my side, a pained cry escaped my lips as I used my left hand to support my body and finally managed to stand up. I took a shaky step testing my leg, but fell once again. I was trapped. There was nothing more I could do. Tears of disappointment and anger ran down my cheeks. My freedom was slipping away and my body was in no shape to run anywhere, or even crawl. I tried desperately trying to figure out how I was going to get out of this predicament

"Why do you have to make things so difficult?" He asked in an emotionless voice. "I'm going to make you love me even if that means I have to break every bone in your body."

His eyes only held anger, he wasn't joking. My breathing became more rapid as he approached me. He looked down at me with a Cheshire smile. I let out a cry as his long fingers tangled themselves in my hair as he pulled me up towards him. I braced myself as he pulled his arm back and punched me across the face causing me to fall back down on the floor.

_Get up Cassidy! Fight! You have to fight! _

"You should be used to this by now, am I right? I bet daddy taught you a lot of neat things, but did he ever prepare you for a good ass kicking." He mocked kicking me in the ribs repeatedly.

I was fighting to stay awake, my whole body was aching like crazy and I didn't have the strength to fight anymore. It was over. I just had to accept it. I just prayed whatever he had in mind would be over quick, but I had a feeling he wouldn't let me go so easily. He was going to drag this out as long as possible until he got what he wanted.

"Is that all you have Detective? I was expecting so much more from you." He said with disappointment. He crouched down and grabbed my arm. "Now I'm not going to lie, but this is going to hurt."

Before I could register what happened I felt a prick on my arm. I tried to push him away but he just held me down as he pushed the plunger on the syringe down until the whole of its contents was emptied into my blood stream. Already I could feel something cold flowing through my system, making my limbs feel heavy and numb. My eyes drifted shut as I lost consciousness, my last thoughts being of Shawn as I slipped away into the darkness.

**~PSYCH~**

I could smell a strong odor. I grudgingly opened my eyes. The smell was placed back under my nose, bringing me back to consciousness. I let out a cry as pain shot through my body. I looked up as I realized my arms were cuffed to the headboard and duct tape was placed over my mouth to muffle my cries.

"Smelling salts." He smirked, holding up the package in front of me and walked over to the dresser where he unfolded a cloth full of surgical tools. I heard my phone go off on the dresser again. Charlie muttered something under his breath and grabbed my phone throwing it against the wall. A tear slid down my cheek as my only chance of help was destroyed. He pulled out a scalpel holding it up to the light admiring its beauty.

He walked over to the bed and towered over me. I shook my head fiercely and pleaded with my eyes for him to stop. He gently removed the duct tape from my mouth. "Please." I pleaded. "Don't do this, you can stop. Please Charlie."

"Oh, now you want to use your manners." He spat. "It's a little too late for that don't you think?"

He pressed the tip of the scalpel on my chest and ran down cutting the fabric with ease.

"Shh." He soothed.

I let out a whimper as the blade nicked me, "See, now you've gone and cut yourself haven't you?" He scolded. "See Cassidy, I've got experience working with these kinds of tools, I love everything there is to know about the human body, it's fascinating really. After high school I decided to enroll in pre-med, but throughout the semester I realized I was being taught by mere idiots." He frowned. "After dropping out I decided to work as a mortician so I could work for myself. A few years after retirement I started getting restless and needed to get out and work, so I had no problem getting a job at the cemetery as a grave keeper."

I winced as he pressed the scalpel to my cheek. "Do you want to know the trick? I use small incisions with a fine instrument." He said and continued back to cutting down the fabric. "That way, I can make it last for hours. And you will not believe how long I can make a minute feel."

"Fuck you." I croaked out.

He cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"You heard me old man. You think I'm afraid of you?" I asked.

He nodded his head and smirked. "I know you are."

"You're just a sad, lonely, boring, impotent old man who works a dead end job as a grave keeper." I spat.

He grabbed me by the throat with one of his hands while the other was thrusting the scalpel into my side, making a yelp of pain escape my lips.

"Listen you little bitch, the next time your disrespect me like that, I will cut that tongue out of that pretty little mouth of yours. Do you understand?" He growled angrily. I spit in his face causing him to pull back in surprise. He wiped the spit off his face and slapped me across the face. "I see how you're going to play. I'm on to your little game sweet heart." He said and placed the duct tape back over my mouth.

He repositioned himself so that he was kneeling on the bed between my legs, no matter how much I screamed at myself to fight him off I couldn't. I just needed to hold on a little longer until help arrived. He reached above where my hands were bound and grabbed my right index finger and sneered down at me. "Is this the finger that pulled the trigger on me?" He asked and bent it back. My back arched up as I let out a muffled scream in pain as he broke my finger. "Or maybe it was this one?" He said breaking my other index finger.

As the pain was inflicted, my chest constricted and my tears started to fall as I choke back a sob. "Do you love me?" He whispered against my ear as one of his hands stroked my inner thigh. I let out a whimper and turned my face away. He roughly grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. "Tell me you love me!" He shouted.

My eyes met his and I shook my head. I would rather die than tell some lunatic something I didn't feel. His eyes darkened and he clamped his hands over my throat. "Why won't you love me? Why won't you let us be together?" He cried tightening his grip.

I closed my eyes embracing the darkness that threatened to take over. My only regret was leaving Shawn behind, just when things were going great between us.I wish…I wish I could have spent more time with him…with everyone.

A/N: O.o Cliffhanger! Ooooh! Please review.


	22. Nails On A Coffin

**A/N: **

Sorry for the long wait everyone. My days are cut short now, way short. So I use the spare time I have to write at lunch and a little after work. Also thanks to all those who reviewed and messaged! You'll made my day, the previous chapter was one of my highest rated and reviewed from various websites. So please keep it up! This whole chapter is Shawn's POV.

Chapter 22: Nails on a coffin.

**Shawn POV**

She wasn't answering. I stared blankly at my phone. I called Cass three times and left her several text messages. I strolled down my contacts and pressed on Buzz' name. It rang several times before going to voicemail. Something's not right, Buzz wasn't answering, he always answered.

I stood up from the couch, dad and Gus garnering me with quizzical looks. "Something's not right, Cass isn't picking up." I said worriedly, placing my phone in my back pocket.

"Who knows Shawn, she's probably still upset from that little 'squabble' you two had earlier." He scoffed taking another sip of his beer.

"Your dad has a point Shawn. What you said to her was cruel. She probably just wants a little time to herself. Besides Buzz is with her, everything's fine." Gus reassured.

I shook my head and grabbed Gus' keys from the coffee table and darted for the front door. "No, he's not answering either. Something's wrong. I need to see if she's okay for myself."

"Shawn!" They both yelled in unison.

I heard the screen door open and quickly slam behind me. "Damn it Shawn, get back here." Dad commanded and grabbed me by my arm turning me around to look at him. I groaned and threw my head back in frustration. "Now you listen, you were ordered to stay here. You'll be a sitting duck if you go out there right now. We'll call Lassiter and Juliet, just do what you're told for once and stay here."

I pulled myself free from his grip and rushed back to the blueberry. He followed, still angry. "Dad, since when do I respond so well to authority? You should know me by now. My first instinctive response is to always do the complete opposite." I argued, opening the driver's side door.

I stepped into the blueberry and turned on the ignition and looked up to my dad's agitated face. "Tell Kinsley I'm 'sensing' something's wrong, and to send a squad car to check it out." I said before slamming the car door and speeding off to Cass'.

**~PSYCH~**

When I pulled into the driveway I noticed a squad car was parked across the street. I stepped out of the car and jogged over to the parked unit. I immediately stopped dead in my tracks. A bullet hole was noticeable in the driver's window. I swallowed the lump in my throat and cautiously walked over. A small gasp escaped my lips. Officer Johnson was slumped over to the right, a bullet hole noticeable in his skull. He was dead.

_No, no, no!_

I sprinted towards the front door, only for it to be locked. Muttering a curse I ran around to the side of the house where the kitchen door was located. The door was open. I quietly pushed opened the door and shut it behind me, careful not to make any noise. My eyes fell immediately on the body lying on the floor, the sight making my chest constrict painfully. "Buzz." I whispered, and knelt down immediately checking for a pulse.

His eyes opened slowly at the sound of my voice. "I'm sorry Shawn." He murmured. "I couldn't protect her."

"It's okay buddy." I whispered trying to assure him. I quickly grabbed a towel off the counter and grabbed one of his hands bringing it up to his neck to apply pressure on the nickel size wound on his neck. "Hey, you hang on. There's help on the way."

I stood back up and took one last glance at Buzz and that's when I_ saw_. I crouched down and pick up a blade a grass that was on his shoulder, but it wasn't just ordinary grass.

_Wait a minute, I've seen this before? _

I pressed my fingertips to my temple and squeezed my eyes shut. _The Cemetery, that's it! There's artificial turf lying all around the area. The only person who would have access to planting artificial turf would be the grave digger. Which means the person behind all this was Charlie all along. _

_Geez, I feel so stupid for not even thinking of him before. Maybe when he was installing it, some of the turf got stuck on his clothes, and when he encountered Buzz some of it managed to fall off during their struggle. I hate to admit it, but Cass was right. I jumped into conclusions too soon. You're a crafty old man._

I opened my eyes and looked up towards the ceiling. A muffled scream, it was Cass. I quickly stood up and proceeded towards the living room with caution. As I walked into the living room the scent of blood hit me hard. There was blood all over the white carpet and a trail leading upstairs. I panicked and grabbed the pistol Cass kept under the coffee table. I unloaded the magazine making sure it was still full and quietly clipped it back in, pulling back the slide and headed up the steps where Cass was being held.

"Why won't you love me? Why won't you let us be together?" Charlie cried.

I tightened my grip on the pistol and pressed my back against the wall next to her bedroom door and let out a deep breath quickly entered the room firing two shots at Charlie. He let out a loud grunt immediately releasing his hold on her, falling forward crushing her with his weight.

"Cass!" I cried, rushing to her side.

I pulled Charlie's limp body off of her letting him fall onto the floor. I gasped at the sight. Seeing her like this, helpless when she was normally so strong and capable, only threw wood on the fire of my already burning rage. I gently removed the duct tape from her mouth letting fresh air rush into her causing her to cough violently.

"It's alright, your safe now." I reassured rubbing a hand through her hair.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Shawn?"

"It's me, I'm here."

Her pained stricken face slightly brightened as she saw me. "Hailey…I-I saw Hailey. She was so beautiful." She said softly.

I could tell she was trying not to cry, but I knew she would be soon. I swallowed the lump in my throat. It frightened me to think how close I was to losing her.

"I'm sure she was Cass." I whispered giving her a sad smile.

I placed the pistol down on the night stand and opened the drawer looking for a key to unlock the cuffs. I muttered a curse as the drawer was empty. I slowly turned and looked down to the motionless body that was lying on the floor. I cursed my bad luck and crouched down to Charlie searching through his pockets for a key. I sighed in relief as I pulled out the small key from his back pocket.

My body was shaking with anger. The bastard broke her fingers. She let out a whimper as I unbound her wrists and laid them gently down to her side.

"You're going to be okay, we're going to get you some help. Just hold on." I said and slowly picked her up. She moaned in displeasure as her head fell rested against my shoulder. "It's ok. I've got you."

"Shawn." She whimpered.

"Shhh save your energy." I said holding her close, afraid if I let her go, I would lose her again.

I stepped over Charlie and was almost out the bedroom door until I felt a sharp pain shoot down my lower right side on my back. I let out a loud cry almost dropping Cassidy onto the floor. I turned around a noticed Charlie getting up, he looked angry, angrier than I had ever seen a person get.

I clenched my jaw and sat Cassidy down onto the floor and pulled out the scalpel from my back and pointed it directly at Charlie. I quickly skimmed my surroundings. The pistol I had earlier was on the nightstand behind him and another gun was on the dresser on the other side of the room. I needed to get to it quick, but how? I couldn't leave Cass' side. I couldn't risk a gun going off and accidently hitting her.

"That was a stupid thing to do, kid. Guess your little 'visions' didn't help you this time." Charlie snarled, unbuttoning his shirt revealing a bullet proof vest underneath. "Well now that you're here, you've saved me the trouble in finding you."

I let out a small groan and rolled my eyes mentally scolding myself for thinking he was dead. I looked down at her and noticed her breathing was picking up a lot faster than it was a minute ago. I needed to get her some help, but the problem was standing right in front of me.

"Charlie just let Cass go. You don't want to do this, she needs help, just let her go and we can talk about this." I suggested, trying to reason with him.

"She's not going anywhere! I've worked too hard and too long for you to just take her away from me! I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to take her away from here! She doesn't belong to anyone else but me!" He shouted angrily.

"Just let it go man. The cops are going to be here any minute, face it, you've been caught, and there is nowhere else to run. Just give up now, and we can end this whole fiasco." I said.

"You've been in my way too fucking long boy, enough is enough. Now drop the scalpel." He said angrily grabbing the pistol off the nightstand pointing the gun in my direction.

"Easy Charlie." I said soothingly, hoping I could somehow talk him out of pointing the gun at my face and dropped the scalpel onto the floor.

"Now put her back down on the bed!" He commanded waving the gun over to the bed.

I stiffened and shook my head. "Not going to happen." I replied. There was no way in hell I was going to take her back over there to him, so he could finish whatever sick game he had in mind. I wasn't going to let him touch another hair on her again.

He sneered at me and took a few steps forward shoving me roughly against the wall, pressing the gun against my forehead. "You don't call the shots here boy. I have the gun in my hand, not you!" He shouted angrily.

"You're right. You have the complete advantage here Charlie. You can do whatever you want with me, just let Cass go." I said.

He scoffed and pressed the gun harder to my forehead causing me to wince. "It's going to be a pleasure killing you. Do me a favor and tell Hailey I said hello when you see her." He sneered.

I shut my eyes waiting for him to pull the trigger, but it never came. My eyes snapped opened as Charlie let out a loud cry and pulled away looking down at his leg. I took a quick glance down at Cassidy, her face ridden in pain as she was panting for air. It probably took all the strength she had left just to distract him.

"You little bitch!" Charlie snarled.

This was it, this was my chance. I needed to protect Cass. I just hoped that I was fast enough to get the gun away from him and it didn't go off during the scuffle. As Charlie pulled the scalpel from his leg I grabbed the gun with one hand lifting it away from my face and up towards the ceiling causing him to pull the trigger while my other arm elbowed him across the face making him stumble back, dropping his gun and slammed him against the wall. "You think its okay to hurt people I love?" I growled tightening my grip around his throat. I smirked at the shade of red he was turning, enjoying every second as he gasped for air.

He jabbed me in the side making me yelp as I release my grip around his throat as he punched me repeatedly. I clutched my side and gasped, obviously knocked breathless, but elbowed backward, jabbing Charlie in the stomach. He doubled over and I escaped from his grasp, spinning and jabbing at the unfortunate bundle of nerves in Charlie's back. He yelped and fell to his knees, but twisted and swiped out at the same time, catching my right leg and yanking me down. He quickly stumbled to his feet going for the gun once more. I grabbed his right leg stopping him from reaching the weapon. "You wanted her love, but she never even noticed you. And when she left Santa Clara, you got upset." I explained and bit down on his leg.

He let out a pain cry and turned around kicking me in the chest. "So you wanted her to love you, even if it meant killing the people she loved around her." I gasped. "And when she didn't return your feelings, you snapped to the point where you were going to force her to admit her feelings, but she just wouldn't love you."

He let out a scowl and bent down grabbing me by the front of my shirt dragging me up to my feet. "Don't you ever shut up?" He growled.

"I have a tendency to ramble in situations like these." I said and pulled my head back and head butted him three times, the both of us falling on the floor. I clutched my head from the agonizing headache now forming and blinked back trying to get my bearings straight. "This is just like Lethal Weapon 4! That makes me Mel Gibson and you Jet Li. That would leave Cassidy as Danny Glover, but she probably won't approve of that."

"That's enough of your games boy!" Charlie screamed as he leapt towards me and I quickly stood and clenched my fist hoping to get another shot, but he was too fast and tackled me down to the bed."I've had enough of you." He growled landing another blow to my face.

The pistol was mere inches away from me, I couldn't give up now. I reached over and grabbed the lamp on the nightstand and smashed it to the side of his head and kicked him off me, knocking him back down onto the floor. Blood trickled down the side of his head as he sat up. Before he had time to attack me again I rolled off the bed and quickly reached for the gun, pointing it directly at him. "It's over Charlie, give up." I panted wiping the blood off my lip.

He chuckled flashing a sadistic grin. "You're not going to kill me. You're not a cold blooded murderer. Otherwise you would have killed me as soon as you got your hands on that gun."

"I didn't hesitate the first time, what makes you think I won't do it again." I retorted.

He scoffed and turned his head in the direction of the door as we heard footsteps rushing in this direction. Lassiter burst into the room gun drawn as several other officers. "S.B.P.D put your hands on your head," Lassiter barked. Charlie stared at him coldly and didn't budge.

"Mr. Spencer. Drop the weapon." The Chief commanded.

I shook my head. He was crazy, and I knew he would never stop until he got what he wanted. This monster, correction this nightmare caused her so much pain. The rage took over as I tightened my grip around the pistol and placed my finger on the trigger. All I could imagine was Cass' sad and vulnerable face and the nights she spent crying in her sleep.

"Mr. Spencer, drop the weapon." The Chief repeated again but more softly.

"He murdered my daughter and hurt Cassidy." I gritted through my teeth, Charlie's eyes flicked to her and I felt my body jerk slightly. "Don't look at her." I warned.

"I'll look at her all I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me, unless you're willing to pull that trigger." He hissed as he touched the gaping cut on his head, looking at me hatefully.

"Son, don't listen to what he has to say. That's what he wants, he's taunting you."Dad said as he pushed himself to the front and cautiously approached me.

Charlie put his fingers in the shape of a gun and pointed at me. "I made sure Hailey's death was nice and slow as she begged for her mommy to come save her. Her screams were so intoxicating, just like her mother's." He smirked.

I winced at his words as my sweaty palms tightened their grip around the pistol. Dad stood beside me and put his hand on top of mine. "Shawn, listen to me. I know this scum bag deserves it, but you're better than this. Cassidy needs you, we need you. Put down the gun son." He whispered softy.

I sighed and loosened the grip on the pistol. "If you ever come near her again, I won't hesitate to kill you." I warned as my father removed the gun from my hands. Charlie eyes darkened and quickly grabbed the gun he dropped earlier and pointed it in Cass's direction.

"Drop the weapon!" Lassiter ordered.

The look in his eyes said it all. He was going to kill her. Before Charlie even had a chance to pull the trigger I heard a gunshot go off beside me. Charlie's head threw back and body went limp, his eyes vacant as he fell to the floor.

I look at my father who was holding the gun with a stern look on his face. Several officers swarmed over Charlie while Lassiter gently removed the gun from my father's hands. "Thanks." I whispered.

He nodded and patted me on the back before pushing me over to Cass' direction. Gus and Chief Vick were huddled around her checking her over. Gus looked up and me with a frown. "She's alive but her pulse is weak." He said concerned.

Juliet burst into the room. "The medics just arrived." She informed.

I nodded my head showing her I understood. "Thanks Jules." I said and kneeled down gathering Cass into my arms once more. I did my best to keep her steady as I walked down the stairs, but every time she moaned in pain it made me weak, I hated seeing her in pain.

They grabbed Cassidy from my arms and laid her down on a stretcher and loaded her in the back of the ambulance. "Are you her husband?" A medic asked.

What was I supposed to say? If I said no would they let me ride with her to the hospital?

"I-Uh"

"Yes he is." Juliet said from my side. She patted my back and pushed me towards the ambulance. "I'm going with McNab. We'll meet you up there." She said giving a small smile.

"Sir, if you're coming we need to leave now." The medic ordered.

I nodded and climbed in the back of the ambulance as one of the paramedics climbed to the driver's seat. Juliet closed the back door and tapped it before the ambulance took off towards the hospital as high speed with lights and sirens.

**A/N:** Next chapter is the final chapter. Sadly I had to break this chapter into two parts. So I will add the final chapter along with the epilogue sometime next week. Please don't forget to review! The more reviews I get, the faster I work on the final chapter.


	23. Healing

**Chapter 23: Healing**

**Shawn POV**

I hated hospitals. Everything about it was horrible. I hated the color, the smell, everything.I glanced at the clock, and it seems to be moving impossibly slow. We've been waiting in this small waiting room for over three hours and no word on either Cass or Buzz. The others around me are quiet. No one has spoken a word since we got here. Dad places a reassuring hand on my shoulder and gives me a smile that says everything will be alright.

Suddenly the silence was broken and Miller busted through the door, followed by Mr. & Mrs. Reed. Miller's eyes scanned around the room until our eyes locked. He stalked towards me, anger evident in his eyes. "What happened?" He snarled.

I let out a hiss through my teeth as I stood up from my seat. The pain in my side was throbbing and I had a feeling the splitting headache I had was about to get a whole lot worse. "I asked you a question 'psychic'. Now what the hell happened to Cassidy?" He hissed.

"Man," I whispered to Miller. 'What're you even doing here?"

"I'm listed as her emergency contact for situations like this. She's my partner and she needs me." He replied.

"Ex-partner." I corrected. "And I'm pretty sure you're the last person she wants to see right now."

"That has nothing to do with you 'psychic', so mind your own damn business. That's between me and Cassidy." He growled angrily.

"Erik, what is he talking about?" Mrs. Reed interjected, setting her purse down on the chair as she walked towards us. "What happened between you two? Did you two get into an argument?" She questioned.

"It was a little more than an argument, am I right Miller? After years of knowing Cassidy, you professed your love to her, and she turned you down. And when you offered to give her everything, she still refused and you blew a gasket and ended up hurting her." I said.

I couldn't help the smirk my lips twisted into as his face turned red with anger. I wanted to give myself a round of applause for humiliating him in front of several officers and Cass' family. This was far much more rewarding than giving him a good punch in the face.

"You touched my daughter?" Mrs. Reed cried.

"Evelyn calm down." Mr. Reed ordered.

"Do not tell me to calm down David Reed. I'm sick and tired of you controlling this family. Because of you, we're a broken family. We lost our granddaughter and now we might lose our only child because of your selfishness. I want my daughter back. I want her in my arms. And you will apologize to Shawn for the way you've acted towards him. You will love him and accept him into our family." She shouted. "And you," She pointed an angry finger at Miller. "You've been in our family for a long time but I will not tolerate you putting your hands on my daughter. The next time you touch her, I will shoot you myself. Do I make myself clear?" She said looking at Miller and back at her husband. Miller and Mr. Reed stood there in shock and nodded their head in understanding and sat down.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Chief Vick praised.

I almost forgot how scary Cass' mom was. She could be the sweetest woman alive, but she wasn't a woman to be messed with when she was pissed off. I always thought Cassidy got her attitude from her father, but I now realize who she inherited it from.

"Now apologize to Shawn, both of you." She commanded.

"Sorry." They muttered in unison.

"Good. Now that's more like it." She said and walked over embracing me in a hug. "I'm sorry Shawn. No amount of apologizing can make up for the way we've acted towards you and Cassidy. I just want you to know, that I'm very grateful towards you for keeping my daughter safe when we couldn't, and we'll be here if you two ever need anything." She continued. "You remind me so much of Hailey, I see every bit of her in you. I'm glad Cassidy met someone like you, I couldn't ask for a better man for her. You have our blessing." She said softly.

"Thank you." I whispered.

**~PSYCH~**

"Come on Shawn. Let's go get some fresh air." Gus suggested.

I glanced down, and for the first time I seem to realize how exhausted I am. Some fresh air sounded good at the moment.

"Yeah." I said softly. "Yeah, okay."

We stood up from our chairs and left the waiting room. An extra hour has passed and everyone was starting to get restless. Before we made it out of the hospital, Gus stopped.

"Actually, I think the cafeteria is right around here. You want me to grab you a coffee or something?" He asked.

I paused to think and a slight smile passed over my face for a split second. "Sure, thanks buddy." I replied before walking back towards the parking lot, but before I could make it out the door Gus stopped me once again.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. She's a fighter. If she's as strong as you say she is, then she'll pull through." He reassured.

"Thanks Gus, I needed that." I said and walked through the doors.

We remained in the parking lot for a while longer and still received no word on Cass and Buzz and decided to head back inside just in case the doctor showed up soon. Gus and I made our way through the hospital lobby slowly, afraid that bad news awaited us when we returned. When we returned to the waiting area I noticed a doctor leaving the room, and I start to go into a panic. I quicken my pace, practically running down the hallway, Gus following quickly until we're standing in front of the door. I quickly open the door and look at the scene before me.

Tears were streaming down their faces and most of the room's occupants were hugging each other, murmuring words to one another. My father stands up and rushes over to me. I stood frozen in my spot, unable to move. My chest tightens and I start to fear the worst.

He puts a hand on my shoulder and grins. "They're going to be alright."

**CASS POV**

Every inch of my body ached like crazy. I moaned as I tried to lift an arm to rub the sleep off my eyes, when my right arm didn't immediately respond I tried my left only to realize I had limited mobility in it. My sense in panic was rising. Through sheer force of will, I got my right arm to lift out of what it felt like a sling. I let my arm fall down to my side, the slight movement causing a sensation like no other. I ripped the stitches.

Suddenly I could feel everything. The IV plug into my left arm, the scratchy gauze on my left side, the cast on my right leg, the searing pain in my right shoulder, and my splintered fingers. I was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack and the memories started flooding back. My eyes snapped open, I could hear the heart monitor going off like crazy as I tracked all the tubing and machines connected to me. Shawn appeared in front of me and placed his hands on either side of my face. "Easy now, just relax." He said soothingly.

"Charlie, where's Charlie?" I rasped out.

Giving me a small smile he sat on the side of the bed and reached over taking my hand and holding it gently. "You don't have to worry about him anymore Cass." He whispered and brought my hand to his lips kissing the back of it lightly.

"He's been detained?" I asked, my voice breaking, as a sob was fighting to break free. He shook his head. That left only one other option. Charlie was dead. I could feel tears of relief and happiness welling in my eyes. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a comforting hug. I pressed my face into the side of his neck and sobbed.

I didn't know what I was crying for. The fact that Charlie was dead and Hailey and the others could finally rest in peace, or because I was so terrified that I couldn't do anything to defend myself against Charlie. I felt weak, utterly helpless while he had his fun with me, watching me with a grin as I screamed in pain as he slowly tortured me.

Shawn pulled back and wiped my tears away softly. I gave him a loving smile in return and ran my hand down the side of his face and immediately noticed the stitches on his forehead. "Does it hurt?" I whispered

He let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "Nah, nothing compared to what you're probably feeling." He replied. "Are you in pain right now?"

I nodded and he stood up from the bed. "I should get the Doctor then."

I shook my head. "No, I just want it to be you and me for a minute."

He smiled and sat back down on the bed brushing a few strands of hair from my face. "You're so beautiful." He whispered softly.

I laughed but winced from the pain. "Don't make me laugh."

He tilted his head to the side and chuckled. "Why? I love hearing you laugh."

I was about to reply but we heard a soft knock on the door catching our attention. I could feel my heartbeat picking up as he walked towards the bed. "Can I have a minute with her Shawn?" Miller asked.

Shawn turned back to me and I gave him a slight nod. He kissed me on the forehead before standing back up. "I'm going down to the cafeteria to let everyone know you're awake, I'll be back soon." He said and walked out of the room.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes, wondering which one of us would start off the conversation. I haven't talked to him since our last encounter. Something deep within my heart snapped, for a brief second I was no longer mad at him. Sure, I was still a little upset at what he did, but I couldn't stay mad at him forever. He was my teacher, my partner, a friend, and basically the brother I never had. There was no way I could go through life hating him.

"I see you called him by his name." I said through my painful smile.

He lowered his gaze to the floor and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately about what you said. You're right. I just don't want to hurt you anymore."

Smiling, I patted the side of the bed gesturing him to come sit next to me. The bed shifted slightly as he sat down and I rested my head against his shoulder. "I'm done being mad at you Erik. You and I both know I would've gotten over it eventually. I just don't want to waste time and energy being mad, it doesn't do us any bit of good."

He seemed sad, happy and confused all at once. He should know by now that I can't hold grudge for long, especially if I really love the person. "I love you Cass. Even if you don't see me the same way you see Shawn, I'll always love you. And I'll be there for you if you ever need me again." He said, placing a finger under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him.

I was such an emotional wreck. I willed myself not to cry in front of him, but I couldn't control myself. "I'm sorry. All I ever do is cry." I said shaking my head at myself, I had cried so much over the past three years I was both mentally and physically exhausted.

"It's okay Cass. You don't have to worry about crying in front of me." He said softly.

"Thank you Erik." I said gratefully, meaning not just for letting me cry in front of him, but for being a great friend when I needed him the most. For finally understanding my feelings for Shawn and most importantly for being there for Hailey and I. "I have something to confess to you Erik."

"If it's about Shawn and Gus breaking into my house and assuming I was Hailey's murderer, I know all about it, Shawn explained everything." He said. "We'll talk about it when-"

"Knock, knock." The familiar voice said. I missed her voice. It's been so long I almost forgot what she sounded like.

"Mom." I said in disbelief.

"Hi, baby. I'm so happy you're awake." She sniffled and walked towards me, dad following behind her.

"You look like crap. I thought I taught you everything you needed to know Cassidy." Dad said disappointed.

"David, did you forget what we discussed earlier?" Mom snapped.

Something was different about her now. He was quiet, and didn't lash out on her. He's never quiet nor has mom ever talked back to him. I liked it. She finally had the courage to stand up for herself.

"Sorry to disappoint you dad." I muttered. "All I managed to do was get in a couple shots."

"Not to mention the knife in his leg." Shawn piped in.

I looked over to Shawn who was leaning against the doorframe smirking. I knew what he was thinking, I knew him all too well. As if he thought I would forget the first time we met. Shawn leaned off the doorframe and walked over to us followed by a smiling Gus. I smiled to myself as I watched my dysfunctional family bicker about some smart remark Shawn said. Soon the bickering stopped and was replaced by roars of laughter. Was this real? If it was, I wanted it to stay like this forever.

A/N: Did you guys really think I would kill off McNab? Pft..Please… Make sure to check out the Epilogue for the final conclusion of Coping.


	24. Epilogue:Coping

Epilogue: Coping

_3 months later: _

They say time heals all wounds. In a way they're right. It heals them but it doesn't make them go away. The scars will fade in time, but will remain permanent on my body. Constantly reminding me of the torment he caused me, leaving an imprint of his evil motivations and selfishness.

A week after the incident we received a call from Trevor on the hair follicle we obtained from Erik, it was a negative match. We later ran it through using a strand of Charlie's DNA and it came back to a positive match.

McNab healed very well and returned back on the force with positive attitude. The day he woke up from the hospital he received some terrific news from his wife. They were expecting their first child.

As for me I'm still attending my physical therapy sessions as well as standard therapy sessions with Shawn's mother if I want to be cleared to return to duty. After the near death experience with Charlie, Shawn asked me to move in with him. I didn't decline. I couldn't walk into that house after everything that happened and decided to put it on the market. Everyone was nice enough to pitch in and help Shawn pack my belongings and put them in storage until we wanted something more spacious.

**~PSYCH~**

"It's been a month since I last saw you, how are you coping with everything that's happened?" Dr. Madeleine Spencer asked.

"It's getting better with time. Shawn has been a major help through all of this. I still wake up with night terrors. In my dreams I can feel the pain he subjects me to and the feel of his breath on my neck. They don't come as often as they used to, but every time I have one I feel like the nightmares get progressively worse." I quivered.

"Are you still taking the medication I prescribed you?" She questioned.

I shook my head. "I started to hallucinate when I was on them. I didn't like the way it made me feel. If I returned to duty, I wouldn't be focused." I replied.

She smiled. "We can try a different medication with a lower dose if you would like?" She suggested.

I shook my head once again. "No thanks Mrs. Spencer, I just want to deal with this on my own, no medication."

"How are things between you and your parents?"

I smiled. "Surprisingly well, my mom calls me every other day checking up on Shawn and I. We plan on seeing them for a couple days after I heal up a little more, and to visit Hailey."

The day Henry found out about Hailey he immediately called Mrs. Spencer and informed her they once had a granddaughter. From what I was told she was upset that I didn't inform Shawn that I was pregnant. Shawn and I sat down with her when she came down for my first therapy session and explained the whole ordeal. She cried when we showed her the pictures of Hailey and boasted how much she looked like Shawn. After that night we all became closer, I was part of the family as the daughter they never had.

"How are things between you and Shawn?"

I let out a small chuckle and smiled. "Great. Actually I'm waiting for Shawn and Henry to arrive. We have some news for you both."

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Do you now."

The door to the room flew open and Shawn barged with a huge grin dragging a helpless Henry behind him. Mrs. Spencer stood up gave Shawn a gentle kiss on the cheek and embraced him in a loving hug.

"Goose, I wasn't expecting to see you till later this evening." She said surprised.

"Alright Shawn, I'm here. What is so important you have to drag me all the way down here?" Henry said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I kind of wanted to wait and tell you all the news over Giuseppe's Pizza, but Cass insisted we do it now." He said and pushed his parents towards the couch and took a seat beside me.

"So what's the news?" Mr. & Mrs. Spencer said in unison.

Shawn flashed me his award winning smile and grabbed my hand, giving it a gently squeeze, and nodded his head. I had to admit, I was nervous. Not for me, but for us. This would change our lives forever and for the better. I just hoped we were ready to take this step, together.

"We're pregnant." We said.

**A/N:**

Thank you all for sticking with me till the end! I love you all. Thank you so much for your wonderful comments, for my first story, I think I did a pretty damn good job. ^^

So Cass is pregnant once again, as well as Buzz and his wife. Kyaa! So I'm now debating if I should make a sequel to Coping. I have no idea what the plot will withhold. If you would like to see a sequel or have any one-shot ideas for Shawn and Cassidy, please feel free to drop a review or leave me a message.

If I get enough requests for a sequel I'll go with it, except I think I might make it a little different with lots and lots of cases like in the show. If anyone would like to pitch any ideas on some cases or give me some hilarious nicknames Shawn will call Cass when she's pregnant, drop me a message. The chapter(s) will be dedicated to you and you will be given credit for the nicknames.

I will be attending Pharmacy Tech classes next week for three months, so I will write on my free time in between. So I will have the pilot written if I get a lot of requests for a sequel. I'm going writing ahead so it might take longer to release them, since I'm going to be taking my sweet time writing the chapter making sure their perfect before submission.

Once again, I love you all. Thanks so much!


End file.
